The Secret of Death Song
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Misteri dalam tragedi 50 tahun yang lalu telah terpecahkan. Pengorbanan atas dendam karena cinta dan kasih sayang telah memasuki babak akhir. The Secret of Death Song : The Epilog
1. Chapter 1

THE SECRET OF DEATH SONG

*Masashi Kishimoto*Horor Story*

*by Pink Uchiha*

_Every night someone is singing a song._

_But, when someone hear…_

_The death will come…_

Tap tap!

Suara langkah kaki seorang gadis berambut coklat bergema disepanjang lorong kelas yang sepi, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Sesekali sang gadis menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sambil mengerutu kesal, "gara-gara senior menyuruhku, sekarang aku harus pulang sendiri. Mana sekolah sudah sepi, Kin dan Shion pasti sudah pulang duluan!"

_**Langit mulai gelap…**_

_**Saat yang paling kubenci…**_

"eh?" sang gadis menoleh saat mendengar sebuah suara nyanyian yang merdu, "suara siapa itu?" entah kenapa bulu kuduk si gadis berdiri dan perasaannya mulai tak enak. Gadis berambut coklat itu kembali berjalan.

_**Kuberitahu…**_

_**Larilah … jangan diam saja…**_

_**Larilah… sebelum kegelapan datang…**_

"kok rasanya aku mulai takut." Desah si gadis sambil terus berjalan, matahari sudah mulai tenggelam dan suasana koridor panjang itu mulai mencekam. Samar-samar si gadis merasakan sesuatu yang mengikutinya.

Koridor panjang itu mulai gelap dan hanya sedikit cahaya yang masih menyinari dari luar jendela, lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan namun kesepian masih menyelimuti. Suara langkah gadis itu tetap bergema disepanjang jalan.

Si gadis terus berjalan tinggal 2 tangga lagi barulah ia bisa keluar dari gedung sekolah, namun langkahnya kian merasa berat. Sesekali si gadis menengok kebelakang memastikan hanya dia sendiri yang berada dilorong sunyi itu.

_**Larilah…**_

_**Kegelapan akan datang…**_

Nyanyian itu kembali terdengar seperti sebuah peringatan, tapi si gadis menghiraukannya dan terus meyakinkan diri bahwa suara itu hanya halusinasi, tanpa dia sadari sesuatu akan terjadi.

"jauh sekali sih? Aku merinding!" desah si gadis memeluk tasnya erat-erat. Dia mulai gelisah dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Namun secepat apapun dia melangkah lorong itu semakin terasa jauh.

_**Saat kegelapan datang…**_

_**Kau akan melihat kematian…**_

Suara nyanyian itu berhenti seiring dengan langkah kaki si gadis yang mulai berhenti, si gadis menengok melihat lorong yang mulai gelap, lampu mulai mati satu-persatu dan dari kegelapan itu terdengar sebuah suara.

"_dan akulah yang akan menjemputmu…"_

Dari kegelapan muncul sosok gadis berambut panjang dengan kimono putih dengan noda-noda darah melayang, kakinya tak menapak tanah dan bila kau melihat keatas tampak tali panjang yang mengikat leher gadis itu.

Sang gadis berambut coklat membelalakan matanya, dia ingin segera berlari namun tubuhnya serasa kaku tak dapat digerakkan. Membuatnya hanya berdiri mematung disana, sosok itu menyeringai, "_lalu membawamu dalam kematian…"_

SRET!

Entah dari mana sebuah tali langsung melili leher si gadis berambut coklat dan langsung menggantung tubuh si gadis yang meronta-ronta dilangit-langit koridor.

"TO-TOLOONG!"

Jeritan si gadis terus bergema tapi tak ada seorangpun yang menolongnya. Sosok itu menyeringai makin lebar dan menyentuh mata si gadis.

CROT!

Darah merah pekat menyembur dari rongga mata sang gadis berambut coklat seiring dengan tubuhnya yang mulai kaku dan tak bergerak menggantung di langit-langit koridor yang sepi dan gelap.

To be continued…

Kembali muncul dengan fic yang tidak jelas dan aneh…

Ide Fic ini muncul saat sedang melamun di sore jam-jam Maghrib.-benar-benar kurang kerjaan-

REVIEW!(^^)


	2. Chapter 2

THE SECRET OF DEATH SONG

*Masashi Kishimoto*Horor Story*

*by Pink Uchiha*

_Every night someone is singing a song._

_But, when someone hear…_

_The death will come…_

CHAPTER II

" '_dia' kembali."_

"_bagaimana mungkin? Itu sudah 50 tahun yang lalu."_

"_mungkin saja, karena 'dia' akan selalu menunggu 'dirinya'."_

_._

_._

_._

Matahari mulai menyinari bumi, membangunkan burung-burung untuk segera berkicau menyambut pagi dan ayam jantan yang berkokok untuk membangunkan seluruh makhluk hidup yang tengah terlelap dalam nyamannya alam mimpi. Suasana yang mulanya sepi berangsur-angsur mulai ramai dengan orang-orang yang mulai beraktivitas dihari kerja.

Disebuah rumah mungil yang asri dan penuh bunga aktivitas-aktivitas pemilik rumah dimulai, sebuah siulet di balik bingkai jendela mungil tampak merenggangkan otot-ototnya menandakan bahwa ia baru saja bangun dari alam mimpi. Sesosok gadis berambut pirang pucat melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju jendela dan membukanya lebar-lebar membuat udara segar menyeruak masuk memenuhi ruangan.

"Hoaaaammm! Selamat pagi dunia!" sapaan yang selalu ia serukan tiap paginya, beberapa orang yang lewat tersenyum dan membalas sapaan si gadis. Setelah puas ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi setelah merapikan kasurnya yang berukuran king size. Guyuran air shower membuat tubuhya segar kembali, selesai dengan ritual mandinya melangkahlah ia menuju meja rias sembari menyisir pelan rambut pirang pucat miliknya yang panjangnya mencapai pantat.

"INO! Sarapan sudah siap!" panggilan sang ibu membuat gadis itu bergegas menguncir rambutnya dan memakai seragam, kemudian berlari ke dapur.

"selamat pagi bu!" sapanya kepada sang ibu sembari mencium pelan pipi ibunya. Si ibu tersenyum, "sarapan sudah siap. Cepat makan!" tanpa menunggu dua kali sang gadis sudah melahap sarapan paginya.

.

.

.

" IBU! Aku berangkat!" teriak gadis berambut pirang pucat, Ino Namikaze.

Di depan rumahnya telah menunggu dua orang sahabatnya, Sakura Haruno dan Sasuke Uchiha. Ino melambaikan tangannya dan disambut dengan senyuman lebar Sakura dan senyum tipis dari Sasuke. " kau lamban, Ino-pig!" ejek Sakura. "enak saja! Dasar jidat lebar!" balas Ino tak mau kalah, Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, ketiga sahabat karib itu berbincang-bincang walaupun yang mendominasi hanyalah Ino dan Sakura sedangkan Sasuke Cuma mengganguk dan menjawab sesekali.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, tawa ceria mereka kemudian menghilang melihat banyak mobil polisi yang terparkir di halaman sekolah, seluruh murid sudah berkumpul di halaman. Pintu sekolah dikelilingi garis polisi, tiga sahabat karib itu melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat.

"Kiba!" Sasuke memanggil seorang cowok berambut coklat dengan tiga tato segitiga merah dipipinya. "apa yang dilakukan polisi-polisi itu disini?" Kiba menatap Sasuke, "kau tahu, Matsuri ditemukan mati gantung diri di koridor lantai 2." Kata Kiba membuat Sasuke terkejut. "benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya. "kenapa juga aku harus bohong." Ujar Kiba.

Sasuke kemudian pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kiba dan menghampiri Ino dan Sakura. "ada apa Sas?" Tanya Ino. "Matsuri, ditemukan mati gantung diri." Jawab Sasuke membuat Ino dan Sakura terbelalak. "bohong!" kata Sakura tak percaya, mata emeraldnya mulai berkaca-kaca. "kemarin aku masih menyapanya dan membantunya membawa buku-buku pinjaman, ti-tidak mungkin kalau dia su-sudah-" tangis Sakura teredam di bahu Ino.

"aku ingin melihatnya." Kata Ino melangkah memasuki gedung sekolah diikuti dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Suasana koridor itu sepi, menuju tangga untuk naik ke lantai dua seorang petugas menghentikan mereka. "apa yang kalian lakukan disini? maaf, lokasi ini masih diperiksa." Kata petugas itu.

"maaf, kami hanya mau melihat mayat Matsuri teman kami." Kata Sasuke sehingga setelah petugas itu berfikir sejenak dan memberbolehkan ketiga anak muda itu naik kelantai dua. Banyak petugas kepolisian berlalu lalang melakukan pemeriksaan, di dekat jendela tampak seorang wanita muda berambut ungu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan petugas kepolisian. Ketiga sahabat karib itu kembali berjalan.

Mereka berhenti di dekat seorang pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri di dekat garis polisi, matanya menatap nanar sesosok mayat yang masih menggantung dilangit-langit koridor dengan kondisi mengenaskan, sisa-sisa darah yang mengering masih berbekas di kulit pucat sang mayat, Matsuri.

Kondisi mayat Matsuri sangat tragis, kelopak matanya tidak tertutup namun terbuka dan menampakkan rongga mata yang kosong menunjukkan bahwa mata indah Matsuri sudah terlepas dari asalnya. Darah kering mengecap di kulit wajahnya meninggalkan bekas aliran darah yang menganak sungai, lantai dibawahnya dipenuhi genangan darah, tubuhnya tetap tergantung disana. Pihak kepolisian tidak menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa Matsuri dibunuh, karena di tubuhnya tak ditemukan bekas penganiayaan akibat benda tajam atau tumpul. Luka memar hanya ditemukan dilehernya akibat lehernya yang terlilit tali dengan kencang dan dua matanya yan lepas dan tak berbentuk lagi.

Air mata turun dengan deras dari iris emerald dan sapphire, Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Ino memeluk Sakura guna menenagkan gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

Sasuke menatapnya nanar dan kasihan, kemudian onyxnya menoleh kesamping menatap si rambut merah yang terus menatap jasad Matsuri. "kenapa? Kenapa harus begini, Matsuri?" ujar pemuda berambut merah itu, Gaara dengan bibir bergetar dan cairan bening turun perlahan dari sepasang iris emeraldnya.

Sasuke mundur perlahan dan menghampiri Sakura dan Ino yang berpelukan, ditepuknya pelan bahu Sakura membuat Ino melepaskan pelukannya seiring dengan Sakura yang menatap Sasuke dengan mata bersimbah air mata. Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa namun matanya beralih pada sosok Gaara yang tetap bersikukuh didepan jasad Matsuri. Sakura melangkah pelan dan berhenti disamping Gaara.

"padahal, aku sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya pagi ini. Tapi, begitu aku sampai di rumahnya orang tuanya bilang Matsuri belum pulang sejak kemarin." Ucap Gaara meneteskan air matanya semakin deras dan mencengkram dada kirinya. "tapi, mengapa begitu aku sampai di sekolah teman-teman memberitahuku bahwa Matsuri telah mati?" gigi gara bergemelatuk keras.

Sakura beralih menatap jasad Matsuri perlahan kaki mungilnya melangkah mendekati jasad itu, Sakura menyentuh tangan Matsuri yang dingin, namun…

Seketika sekelilingnya menjadi kabur, entah kenapa Sakura telah berdiri ditengah-tengah koridor itu sendirian suasana sepi senyap, tak ada seorangpun disana selain Sakura…

_**Langit mulai gelap…**_

_**Saat yang paling kubenci…**_

Sakura mendengar sebuah suara merdu dari ujung koridor, gadis berambut merah jambu itu melangkah pelan mencari asal suara merdu itu…

_**Kuberitahu…**_

_**Larilah … jangan diam saja…**_

_**Larilah… sebelum kegelapan datang…**_

Suara itu makin bergema di telinga Sakura, dan gadis bermata emerald semakin mempercepat langkahnya mencari asal suara itu…

_**Larilah…**_

_**Kegelapan akan datang…**_

Lagu itu seakan memberikan peringatan, namun Sakura tetap bersikukuh mencari sumber suara merdu tersebut, ia merasa koridor itu semakin panjang seakan tak berujung…

_**Saat kegelapan datang…**_

_**Kau akan melihat kematian…**_

Sinar lampu mulai mati satu-persatu, membuat koridor itu gelap gulita dan sedikit cahaya dari jendela. Suasana sepi senyap dan mencekam, langkah Sakura terhenti dan tepat didepannya sesosok manusia yang menggantung diatas langit-langi meronta-ronta dan sesosok wanita berambut panjang berkimono putih dengan bercak-bercak darah sama menggantung di langit-langit, tangan wanita itu terulur ke sosok manusia tersebut, dan…

CROT!

Darah menyembur dan menyiprati sosok Sakura yang terpaku, kemudian sosok manusia itu tidak lagi bergerak dan berikutnya wanita itu berbalik menghadap Sakura dengan seringai lebar yang mengerikan, tangan pucat wanita itu berlumuran darah dan berusaha mengapai Sakura…

Sakura terbelalak, ingin rasanya ia lari saat itu juga namun kakinya terasa kaku dan tak dapat bergerak. Tangan berlumuran darah itu mengapai Sakura…

Kemudian tiba-tiba sekeliling Sakura menjadi kabur kembali, Sakura melihat gambaran-gambaran masa lalu seperti video yang dipercepat,

-sesosok gadis berambut indigo panjang dan bermata putih menggengam erat tangan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata sapphire-gadis itu menangis melihat kepergian si pemuda pirang-

Gambaran-gambara itu berputar cepat hingga berhenti di bagian- gadis indigo itu melangkahkan kakinya menaiki kursi kayu sambil melantunkan sebuah lagu kemudian tubuh itu telah kaku tak bernyawa dengan jasadnya yang menggantung disebuah balok kayu.

Seketika pandangan Sakura menjadi kabur kembali, Sakura menarik tangannya dengan kasar setelah menyentuh tangan Matsuri, nafasnya memburu dan keringat membasahi dirinya. Tubuhnya oleng beruntung ada Sasuke yang dengan cekatan menahannya.

"ada apa, Saku?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir, Sakura menatap Sasuke kemudian memeluknya erat menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang pemuda raven. Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura yang bergetar hebat, gadis itu tampak tergoncang walaupun Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang baru terjadi pada sahabatnya itu pemuda raven memilih diam dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah lebih tenang, namun ekspresi ketakutan masih tampak di wajahnya. Sakura menengok menatap jasad Matsuri yang masih tetap pada posisi sebelumnya dengan ekspresi takut. Ino mengambil inisiatif untuk menghibur Sakura, "kau baik-baik saja, Saku?"

"aku melihatnya…" ujar Sakura gemetar. "gambaran itu…" Sakura jatuh terduduk. "kematian Matsuri…" kata-kata Sakura membuat Ino, Sasuke dan Gaara terbelalak. "aku… cenayang" aku Sakura. "kekuatan itu kembali…" Sakura menjambak rambutnya.

Ino menarik pelan tangan Sakura, menggengamnya erat berusaha menangkan Sakura. Gaara berdiri dan mata emeraldnya menatap jasad Matsuri kemudian berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Sakura.

"apa yang kau lihat,Saku?" Tanya Gaara. Sakura memutar gambaran itu kembali dalam ingatannya, dengan air mata yang turun bibirnya berucap pelan menceritakan gambaran yang dilihatnya.

"wa-wanita berkimono putih itu, se-seseorang yang ditunggu wanita itu. Wa-wanita itu menunggunya." Kalimat terakhir Sakura terdengar tidak jelas karena sedetik kemudian Sakura jatuh pingsan.

Gaara memejamkan matanya dan berjalan mundur, mendekati jasad Matsuri. Dilewatinya garis polisi, diraihnya tangan mungil pucat itu dan disandarkan kepipinya. Gaara menggengam lembut tangan Matsuri sampai petugas-petugas itu menurunkan mayatnya dan meletakkan kedalam kantong mayat. Gaara mencium tangan Matsuri dan menutup kelopak mata Matsuri agar terpejam kemudian menarik resleting kantong mayat tersebut untuk membungkus jasad Matsuri.

Sasuke membopong Sakura ke UKS meninggalkan Ino tetap berdiri disana, disamping Gaara. Gaara tetap berdiri didekat jasad itu tak berniat pergi sampai para petugas medis membawa jasad Matsuri meninggalkan TKP. Gaara tak berkata apapun dan melangkah mengikuti para petugas medis itu.

.

.

.

Karena kejadian ini pihak sekolah memutuskan memperlakukan jam bebas, proses belajar mengajar tidak dilakukan dan para siswa dan siswi dipulangkan. Sesosok gadis berambut pirang pucat menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar atap sekolah. Suasana masih pagi namun sekolah sudah sepi karena seluruh siswa-siswi telah pulang. Hanya gadis itulah yang tinggal disekolah, Ino menghembuskan nafas berat sembari meminjit pelan kepalanya yang pusing. Kejadian hari ini sungguh menyita pikirannya. Ino berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan atap sekolah melewati anak tangga yang gelap.

_**Langit mulai gelap…**_

_**Saat yang paling kubenci…**_

Sebuah suara merdu menghentikan langkah Ino.

_**Kuberitahu…**_

_**Larilah … jangan diam saja…**_

_**Larilah… sebelum kegelapan datang…**_

Bulu kuduk Ino semakin berdiri, tanpa berpikir panjang gadis berambut pirang pucat itu mengambil langkah seribu.

.

.

.

Ino berlari tunggang langgang seperti dikejar setan. Langkahnya kian pelan diiringi dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah, paru-parunya sesak membutuhkan oksigen.

Ino berjalan pelan dan tanpa sengaja saat ia melewati ruang guru dan mendengar percakapan beberapa orang guru.

" 'dia' kembali."

"bagaimana mungkin? Itu sudah 50 tahun yang lalu kan?"

"entahlah, tapi menurut rumor yang beredar 'dia' kembali untuk menemui'nya'"

"dan selama menunggu'nya', 'dia' akan mencari korban?"

"sepertinya begitu."

"menakutkan sekali! 'dia' selalu muncul disaat yang tak terduga."

Ino menguping sedikit percakapan guru-guru itu, alisnya terangkat. _Apa maksudnya dengan 'dia'? siapa 'dia' itu?_

Ino meninggalkan tempat itu, selama perjalanan pikirannya berputar-putar tentang percakapan guru-guru itu.

To BE Continue!

Ah, akhirnya selesai!

Gomen ya, updatenya lama! Salahkan saya yang belum dapat ide.

Nah, misteri siapa gadis berambut coklat itu sudah terjawab di chap ini!

Dan, yang terakhir!

REVIEW PLEASE! XD


	3. Chapter 3

THE SECRET OF DEATH SONG

*Masashi Kishimoto*Horor Story*

*by Pink Uchiha*

CHAPTER III

_Someone …_

_Always singing a song…_

_But,_

_If someone hear…_

_The death will come…_

.

.

"_Keluargaku… dianggap keluarga pembawa petaka…"_

.

.

Awan mendung menghalangi sang surya untuk menyinari bumi. Disebuah pemakaman tampak orang-orang berpakaian hitam yang mengelilingi sebuah pusara, dari kerumunan itu terdapat sosok pemuda berambut merah tengah memeluk nisan di pusara tersebut menunjukkan betapa ia benar-benar berduka dan kehilangan sosok yang dicintainya telah terbaring untuk selamanya.

"_Matsuri… Matsuri…" _ ucapnya berulang-ulang dengan lirih. Teman-temannya yang lain berwajah sedih dan sebagian matanya telah sembab dan menahan tangis. Para orang tua juga ikut menangis ketika pusara itu telah ditaburi dengan bunga-bunga duka. Disamping sang pemuda berambut merah itu berdiri orang tua dari sosok yang tengah terbaring dibalik gundukan tanah itu. Di belakangnya tampak tiga sahabat karib tengah berduka.

Sakura terus terisak dipundak Ino yang terus mengelus punggungnya, disamping Ino seorang pemuda berambut raven Sasuke terus menatap Gaara yang masih setia memeluk nisan Matsuri. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Gaara dan berjongkok disampingnya menepuk pundak pemuda berambut merah itu pelan.

"Relakan kepergianya, semoga ia bahagia di alam sana sampai kalian dipertemukan kembali." Bisik Sasuke pelan.

Gaara terdiam kemudian senyum mengembang dibibirnya, diusapnya cairan bening yang tadi mengalir tanpa henti dari emeraldnya dan ia melepaskan pelukannya dari nisan Matsuri kemudian menunduk dan mencium batu nisan itu pelan. "Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, sampai ajal menjemputku dan mempertemukan kita kembali." Bisiknya.

Sasuke mengembangkan senyumnya dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara dan berjalan kembali menuju kedua sahabat perempuannya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Ino menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan.

Sakura masih sesegukan dan berjalan pelan menuju Gaara, Sakura berjongkok disamping Gaara seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke sebelumnya ia menatap nanar pusara Matsuri, "aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Matsuri akan pergi secepat ini." Ucapnya parau membuat Gaara menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sakura dan Gaara tersenyum sendu,

"aku sudah merelakan kepergiannya. Kalaupun ini memang takdir kami, aku hanya bisa menerimanya dan berdoa semoga ia bahagia di alam sana sampai Tuhan mempertemukan kami kembali." Ucap Gaara menepuk pelan kepala Sakura.

.

.

.

Langit semakin gelap karena awan yang kian menghitam menandakan langit akan menumpahkan tangisnya, para pelayat mulai meninggalkan area pemakaman itu namun di sebuah pusara yang terlihat masih bertanah merah seorang pemuda berambut merah masih setia berada disamping gundukan itu walau orang-orang yang tadi bersamanya sudah tidak ada, pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Orang tua Matsuri mulai meninggalkan pusara putri mereka yang telah terbaring dengan tenang.

"Matsuri…" Gaara mengelus nisan kekasihnya, cairan bening dari emeraldnya turun perlahan disusul dengan tangisan dari langit yang membasahi dirinya dan pusara kekasihnya. Gaara terus berada disana ditemani dengan langit yang turut bersedih dengan air yang turun dengan deras. Tubuh kokohnya tiba-tiba limbung dan ambruk membuat tubuhnya kotor karena tanah yang basah, kesadarannya mulai menipis, samar-samar Gaara merasakan sentuhan hangat dipipinya dan seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek yang tersenyum lembut-

'_Matsuri…'_

-kemudian semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis memakai dress hitam dengan rambut pirang pucat yang dikuncir kuda berlari menghindari titik-titik hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras, dalam hati ia mengutuki dirinya karena menolak ajakan kedua sahabatnya untuk mampir di sebuah café dan memilih pulang duluan dan meninggalkan dua sahabatnya yang berbeda jenis kelamin itu untuk makan siang berdua.

"Hu-uh! Bodohnya aku!" ucapnya berkali-kali sambil mengetok pelan dahinya, dan ia berhenti di depan sebuah toko buku lama.

Toko itu terlihat sudah berdiri disana dari dulu, dilihat dari pintu kaca yang sudah sedikit buram akhirnya Ino memutuskan memasuki toko buku itu daripada ia mati kedinginan diluar. Ino melihat-lihat buku bersampul merah yang sedikit buram dan berdebu, ditiupnya pelan dan Ino membuka-buka lembaran-lembaran buku itu. Toko itu sepi dan tak ada seorangpun penjaga yang seharusnya berdiri di meja kasir. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Ino pelan membuat jantungnya hamper copot karena kaget, Ino segera membalik tubuhnya dengan gemetar.

"Apa yang kakak lakukan disini?" sepasang bola mata putih menatap Ino tanpa berkedip, sepintas Ino mengira sosok gadis kecil dihadapannya ini buta.

"Aku tidak buta, semua keturunan keluargaku bermata seperti ini." Ucap gadis itu datar seperti bisa membaca pikiran Ino.

"ah, ma-maaf!" ucap Ino gugup. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum, "selamat membaca, terima kasih atas kunjungannya di toko kami." Ucap gadis kecil itu kemudian berbalik menuju meja kasir.

Ino memegangi dada kirinya, tempat jantungnya berada. _'huft, bikin kaget saja!' _Ino kembali membolak-balik buku bersampul merah buram itu. "Disini banyak buku tua, kalau kak Itachi kuajak kesini pasti ia akan senang sekali dan tak mau pulang-pulang!" ujar Ino membuka buku bersampul hijau dengan huruf kanji ditengahnya.

"Sepertinya kakak sangat suka membaca ya." Gadis penjaga toko tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dibelakang Ino membuat gadis pirang itu terkejut dan tanpa sengaja melempar buku bersampul hijau yang tadi berada ditangannya.

Brek!

Suara kertas sobek membuat Ino membulatkan mata aqua-nya begitu juga dengan si gadis kecil penjaga toko. Gadis kecil itu memungut buku itu dan menatap Ino tajam,

"kakak harus menganti kerusakan buku ini!" kata gadis kecil itu marah dan menunjuk buku robek ditangannya. Ino menelan ludah dan mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Sakura bekali-kali menghela nafas dan menopang dangu sembari menatap jalanan yang basah karena hujan yang terus turun, Sasuke menatapnya jengah, "kau baik-baik saja Saku?" tanyanya yang dibalas dengan gelengan dari pemilik rambut merah jambu itu. Sasuke mendengus dan melahap kembali makanannya.

Sakura sama sekali tak menyentuh steak dihadapannya dan terus menatap jalanan yang basah karena hujan turun semakin deras. Sasuke telah menghabiskan makanannya, pemuda itu menghela nafas berat melihat sahabatnya sama sekali tidak menyentuh hidangan didepannya. Sasuke beranjak dan medudukkan pantatnya disamping Sakura, tangannya mengambil pisau dan garpu kemudian memotong steak itu menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Sakura!" panggil Sasuke.

"ada apa Sas-hmmmmp!" Sasuke langsung menjejali mulut Sakura dengan sepotong steak yang tadi diirisnya.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu dan kita pulang!" Sasuke kembali menjejalkan sepotong steak kemulut Sakura dan melahap sisanya, ikut membantu menghabiskan steak di piring sahabatnya.

.

.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali menatap jalanan dari jendela bis umum yang mereka tumpangi. Sakura ngambek gara-gara perbuatan Sasuke di kafe tadi yang seenak jidatnya memaksa Sakura menghabiskan setengah dari steaknya walau tadi Sasuke sudah membantunya dengan melahap habis sisanya, siapa coba yang tidak kesal kalau kau langsung dijejali begitu?

"sudahlah Saku!" Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura lembut, namun gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu malah mengembungkan pipinya dan bibirnya mengerucut, membuat Sasuke terkekeh dan mencubit pipi tembem sahabatnya.

"Sakit Sasu, ih!" Sakura menampik tangan Sasuke.

"habis, kau malah ngembung gitu. Aku jadi gemes tau!" Sasuke nyengir dan kembali mengacak-acak rambut Sakura membuat gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya dan Sasuke mencubit pipinya lagi. Sakura dengan sebal membalas mencubit pipi Sasuke sehingga terjadi cubit-mencubit pipi.

"Aduh~~!" Sakura memegangi pipinya yang memerah, Sasuke tidak jauh berbeda. Pemuda itu juga mengelus kedua pipinya yang sakit setelah saling mencubit pipi dengan gadis disampingnya. Haha, sepertinya mereka berdua harus mengunakan koyo untuk mengempeskan pipinya yang mulai bengkak…

.

.

.

Ino menghela nafas berat, hujan tidak juga berhenti turun dan jam telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, seharunya ia sekarang sudah sampai dirumah dan membantu ayahnya membereskan bunga-bunga yang berada di tokonya. Namun derasnya hujan membuat Ino masih berada di toko buku tua itu menemani seorang gadis cilik bermata putih yang memeriksa dengan teliti buku-buku yang berada di rak-rak lapuk itu. Gadis itu sendirian dan tempat itu sepi tanpa adanya pengunjung selain dirinya yang masuk ke toko itu, Ino merasa merinding tiap bola mata aqua-nya menoleh kebelakang dan melihat lorong-lorong rak-rak buku yang remang-remang.

"Ya Tuhan, semoga hujan cepat berhenti!" gumam Ino.

Grep!

Deg!

"Kakak! Duduklah sejenak, daritadi kakak terus berdiri disini!" gadis kecil bermata putih itu muncul tiba-tiba membuat Ino terlonjak kembali dan berjalan was-was menuju kursi yang ditunjuk gadis kecil itu.

"He-hei!" panggil Ino. "K-kamu sendiri disini?" Tanya Ino takut-takut.

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng, "tidak, aku tinggal dengan kakekku. Beliau sakit sehingga aku mengantikannya menjaga toko kami. Sayangnya, toko ini sepi sekali jadi aku sedkit kesulitan untuk membelikan kakek obat."

Ino tersenyum lembut, rasa takutnya hilang entah kemana. "Boleh kutahu namamu?"

"Hanabi…" jawab gadis kecil itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum ramah. "Kakak?"

"Ino Namikaze." Ino menjabat tangan Hanabi dengan senyum cerah.

Hanabi duduk disamping Ino, "Kakak siswi SMU Konoha ya?" Tanya Hanabi dibalas dengan anggukan Ino.

"kau sekarang sekolah dimana?" Tanya Ino balik, Hanabi tiba-tiba menunduk sedih. "aku tidak meneruskan sekolah, karena merawat kakek…"

Ino menatap gadis kecil disampingnya iba, ditepuknya bahu Hanabi dan dengan senyum lebar ia berkata, "kau mau sekolah lagi?" Hanabi tidak menjawab.

"aku bisa menyekolahkanmu kembali. Untuk kakekmu biar keluargaku yang mengurusnya." Kata Ino mantap. Hanabi mendongak dan tersenyum sendu,

"terima kasih kak, tapi aku tidak akan sekolah lagi… percuma…" ucapnya pelan.

"Kenapa?" Ino menatap bola mata putih Hanabi dengan bola mata aqua-nya, mencari jawaban atas pernyataan yang dikatakan gadis kecil itu.

"Keluargaku… dianggap keluarga pembawa petaka…" ucap Hanabi pelan, terdengar nada sedih dari ucapannya.

"a-apa maksudmu?"

"keluargaku… dianggap telah punah… seluruh anggota keluargaku yang lain telah dibantai satu persatu… keluargaku sudah terbelenggu kutukan… hanya aku dan kakek yang masih bertahan, namun lamban laun '_dia'_ akan mendatangi aku dan kakek juga." Hanabi menunduk dengan suara parau. "aku… takut…" gadis kecil itu gemetar.

_**Langit mulai gelap…**_

_**Saat yang paling kubenci…**_

DEG!

Ino dan Hanabi terkejut, mereka berdua menatap lurus lorong rak-rak tua yang bercahaya remang-remang. Mata aqua Ino dan mata putih Hanabi bergerak-gerak menelusuri tiap sudut sekitarnya, jantung mereka berdetak kencang. Hanabi meremas tangan Ino, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Mereka dengan tegang melirik-lirik sekitarnya dan memasang pendengaran mereka tajam.

_**Kuberitahu…**_

_**Larilah … jangan diam saja…**_

_**Larilah… sebelum kegelapan datang…**_

"L-lagu ini…" Ino menatap was-was sekitarnya, suara merdu itu makin menggema dan mendekat. Lagu peringatan itu semakin jelas. Keringat dingin meluncur dari dahi Ino, mata aqua-nya menatap lurus koridor rak-rak yang entah kenapa terasa semakin panjang. Ino semakin gelisah, dengan cepat ia segera menarik Hanabi menuju pintu.

_**Larilah…**_

_**Kegelapan akan datang…**_

Ino memegang gagang pintu toko, ia kembali menoleh dan menatap lorong rak-rak yang mulai menggelap. Ino sudah mendorong sedikit pintu itu, sehingga kapan saja ia siap keluar namun Ino ingin memastikan apa yang muncul setelah lagu itu berhenti, apa yang akan terjadi bila lagu itu sudah berhenti?

_**Saat kegelapan datang…**_

_**Kau akan melihat kematian…**_

Lampu-lampu padam, lorong rak-rak itu diselimuti kegelapan.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Ino menegang, aqua-nya bergerak-gerak gelisah sementara Hanabi memeluk pinggang Ino erat. Gadis kecil Itu gelisah dan ketakutan.

"_hihihihi…."_

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Tangan Ino sudah berkeringat, dan ia mempererat pegangannya pada ganggang pintu dan sebelah tangannya memeluk tubuh kecil Hanabi yang ketakutan.

"_hihihihihi…."_

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

"Ka-kak… aku takut!" Hanabi memeluk erat pinggang Ino.

"Te-tenanglah, Hanabi!" ucap Ino mengelus lembut punggung Hanabi, walau hatinya sangat was-was.

Suara cekikikan itu semakin mengema dan sangat dekat.

"_kegelapan… adalah kematian untuk kalian…"_

Suara itu muncul, toko tua itu tiba-tiba gelap gulita, suasana sepi dan sangat mencekam. Kaki Ino dan Hanabi tiba-tiba membatu, tak dapat digerakkan. Ino semakin ketakutan, ketika sebuah tangan pucat berdarah terulur muncul dari kegelapan…

Perlahan namun pasti sosok itu semakin jelas…

Ia wanita berpakaian kimono putih dengan bercak darah…

Rambutnya panjang menjuntai hingga sepinggangnya…

Kulitnya pucat dengan darah dimana-mana…

Kakinya tak menapak, ia melayang dengan sebuah tali tambang merah yang mengikat lehernya…

Membuatnya menggantung dilangit-langit…

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Ino menegang, sosok dihadapannya sangat menakutkan. Wanita itu mendekat perlahan dan berusaha meraih Ino dengan tangan pucatnya yang bersimbah darah. Tubuh kedua gadis itu kaku, Ino mengenggam erat gagang pintu, tangan satunya memeluk erat Hanabi dan dengan cepat Ino menjatuhkan tubuhnya, mendorong pintu itu agar terbuka.

BRUK!

Tubuh Ino menghantam tanah beton, Ino merasakan tubuhnya sakit luar biasa namun hatinya lega saat bola mata aqua-nya melihat awan yang masih mendung dan trotoar yang masih basah, hujan baru saja berhenti dan ketegangannya sirna. Hanabi bergerak dan bangun kemudian membantu Ino bangkit.

Hanabi menatap tokonya dari depan pintu-tempat mereka berdiri sekarang- didalam sudah tak ada apa-apa, wanita itu sudah menghilang dan lampu sudah menyala. Suasana kembali normal seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

Ino menarik nafas lega, ia menepuk bahu Hanabi dan mereka berdua kembali memasuki toko.

"Sepertinya sudah tidak apa-apa." Hanabi mengangguk.

"Oh, sepertinya hujan sudah berhenti. Aku pulang dulu ya, terimakasih!" Ino berpamitan dengan nada tenang seperti tidak ada apa-apa namun dalam hati ia khawatir dengan Hanabi. "Besok, aku akan kesini lagi."

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

Akhirnya saya bisa update ni fic-sujus syukur- berhubung UAN sudah selesai! moga-moga saya lulus!

Moga-moga chap ini horornya terasa ya.

arigatou untuk reader yang sudah bersedia me-review chap kemarin...

REVIEW! XD


	4. Chapter 4

THE SECRET OF DEATH SONG

*Masashi Kishimoto*Horor Story*

*by Pink Uchiha*

CHAPTER IV

_Someone …_

_Always singing a song…_

_But,_

_If someone hear…_

_The death will come…_

.

.

.

Ino merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk miliknya, ingatannya menerawang mengingat kejadian siang tadi saat ia berada di Toko tua milik Hanabi gadis kecil misterius bermata putih yang membuat Ino penasaran, apalagi dengan kejadian penampakan sosok wanita mengerikan berkimono putih berdarah-darah yang hampir mencabut nyawanya itu. Ino merasakan perasaannya kacau, entah kenapa di kepalanya selalu terbayang-bayang wajah Hanabi, gadis kecil itu. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecambuk dalam otak Ino.

Ino menghela nafas berat dan segera meraih handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi, ia berharap guyuran shower yang tengah menyiraminya itu dapat menenagkan pikiran dan hatinya yang tengah galau. Beberapa menit kemudian Ino segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai pakaiannya, sebuah piyama berwarna biru cerah dengan lingkaran putih.

Ino meraih HP di atas meja belajar dan mencari-cari nama kontak sahabatnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Ino sudah bercakap-cakap.

"Sakura! Aku…"

"_Ada apa? Kamu baik-baik saja Ino?"_ suara Sakura di seberang sana terdengar khawatir.

"Sakura. Aku… ingin tanya tentang apa yang kau lihat saat di sekolah kemarin." Kata Ino ragu-ragu.

"_Ya, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Ino?_" Ino mengigit bibirnya. "Sosok wanita yang kau lihat itu, apakah berambut panjang?"

"_Iya."_

"Apakah dia berkimono putih berdarah."

"_Aa."_

"Sakura!" Ino mendesah karena dari tadi Sakura menjawabnya dengan santai seperti tiada beban.

"_Maaf Ino, aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan masalah itu lagi. Kau tau, sejak kemarin aku selalu mendapat mimpi-mimpi buruk. Aku takut Ino, aku takut!" _Suara Sakura bergetar, Ino tahu Sakura berusaha menguatkan dirinya.

"Maaf Sakura. Terima kasih ya, sampai besok!" Ino segera memutuskan sambungan.

Ceklek!

"Ino?" seorang wanita berambut merah dan bermata biru laut tersenyum hangat dan melangkah memasuki kamar Ino. Wanita itu tampak masih muda di usianya yang sudah memasuki usia 40-an, dengan lembut wanita itu mengelus rambut Ino membuat Ino tersenyum dan memeluk ibu tercintanya.

.

.

.

Aku menatap lama ponsel flip merah jambu milikku, perasaanku sungguh galau aku meletakkan ponselku di atas meja belajar dan merebahkan tubuhku di kasur empuk di kamarku. Pikiranku melayang tentang kejadian-kejadian akhir-akhir ini, kematian Matsuri yang sangat tiba-tiba dan misterius dan kemampuanku yang kembali. Aku dulu memiliki kemampuan cenayang, aku bisa melihat hal-hal yang berbau mistis, aku bisa melihat masa lalu saat sebuah kejadian terjadi seperti saat aku menyentuh jasad Matsuri. Aku melihat siapa yang membunuh Matsuri, wanita itu… mirip seperti yang dikatakan Ino barusan di telepon.

Walau sudah berguling-guling kesana kemari aku tetap tak dapat mengenyahkan bayangan sosok wanita itu. Aku sebenarnya sangat penasaran dan disaat yang bersamaan setiap aku berusaha memikirkan hal itu aku juga entah kenapa merasakan perasaan was-was dan takut.

Pet!

Deg!

Tiba-tiba lampu kamarku padam.

Aku meremas seprei kasurku, jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Bola mata emeraldku bergerak-gerak gelisah dan keringat dingin membasahi dahiku, tubuhku berkeringat dan perasaanku sangat tidak enak. Aku merasa was-was dan takut disaat yang bersamaan, bulu kudukku berdiri dan aku merasa suasana kamarku sekarang sangat mencekam, sunyi dan sepi.

_**Langit mulai gelap…**_

_**Saat yang paling kubenci…**_

Sebuah lagu bergema ditelingaku, lagu yang tak asing lagi, lagu itulah yang terdengar di gambaran yang kulihat waktu itu, saat aku menyentuh mayat Matsuri. Jantungku berdetak cepat dan kutatap was-was daun pintu kamarku.

_**Kuberitahu…**_

_**Larilah … jangan diam saja…**_

_**Larilah… sebelum kegelapan datang…**_

Lagu itu seakan memberiku peringatan, peringatan yang menyuruhku untuk segera berlari pergi. Jantungku berdetak semakin cepat, dan dengan bodohnya kepalaku malah membayangkan sosok yang sepertinya akan muncul.

Dia berambut panjang dengan kimono berdarah, tangan pucat berdarah itu, dan tali tambang yang mengikat lehernya. Aku membayangkan wanita itu berdiri di hadapanku dengan seringai menyeramkan, tiba-tiba perasaanku sangat jelek. Aku masih menegang di atas tempar tidur sembari meremas selimutku dan menatap was-was dan takut daun pintu kamarku.

_**Larilah…**_

_**Kegelapan akan datang…**_

Suara merdu itu terus terdengar memenuhi ruangan dan bergema di telingaku, ruangan yang gelap menambah kesan horor bagiku. Suara yang bergema di telingaku semakin terdengar, suara itu terdengar sedih dan sangat pilu.

_**Saat kegelapan datang…**_

_**Kau akan melihat kematian…**_

Suara nyanyian itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

Deg!

Cklek! Cklek! Cklek!

Gangang pintu itu tiba-tiba bergerak.

Cklek! Cklek! Cklek!

Seseorang seperti berusaha untuk membuka pintu.

Cklek! Cklek! Cklek!

Siiiiing!

Deg!

"Ayah? Ibu?" aku berharap semoga itu adalah orang tuaku, semoga mereka sudah pulang.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

"A-ayah? Ibu?" sekali lagi aku memanggil namun tak ada jawaban.

"Hihihihihihi…."

Deg!

Jantungku berdebar kencang ketika sebuah suara cekikikan tertangkap oleh gendang telingaku. Cekikikan itu sangat mengerikan.

"Hihihihihihihi…"

Cklek! Cklek! Cklek!

Daun pintu itu mulai terbuka sedikit, dan bergerak semakin lebar. Dari pintu yang terbuka lebar itu aku hanya dapat melihat kegelapan, tiba-tiba muncul tangan pucat yang terjulur menuju diriku.

"KYAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Prank!

Deg!

"Sakura." Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat terhenyak saat gelas yang digenggamnya jatuh dan pecah, entah kenapa tanpa sadar gadis berambut pirang pucat itu menyebutkan nama sahabat karibnya.

Ino berjongkok dan menatap lama pecahan gelas yang berserakan di lantai. Ino merasa saat ini perasaannya sangat tidak enak, ia khawatir entah karena apa dan kepada apa. Ino segera tersadar dan membereskan pecahan gelas di bawah kakinya.

"Aduh!" pekiknya.

Ino segera melepaskan pecahan kaca yang melukai ibu jarinya, darah segar mengalir dari ibu jarinya. Ino menatap lama pada luka itu, gelas yang tiba-tiba pecah dan luka ini apakah sebuah pertanda?

"Sakura." Gumam Ino pelan tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

"KYAAA!" aku menjerit ketakutan. Kupejamkan emeraldku erat-erat.

GREP!

"Sakura?" kurasakan tubuhku seperti diguncang-guncangkan seseorang.

"Ada apa denganmu?" suara yang sangat kukenal, perlahan aku membuka bola mataku dan segera kupeluk erat sosok itu. Aku bersyukur bukanlah wanita itu yang ada di hadapanku sekarang.

"Sasuke… hiks!" aku segera membenamkan wajahku ke bahu kokoh Sasuke, sahabat baikku. Aku merasa lega sekarang.

"Maaf, aku datang ke sini karena Bibi baru saja meneleponku kalau kau sendirian di rumah." Kata Sasuke menenagkanku. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk sembari menghapus air mata yang turun dari emeraldku.

"Spertinya listrik padam, lebih baik sekarang kita keluar." Kata Sasuke kemudian menuntunku keluar kamar.

Tanpa kusadari saat aku dan Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan kamarku, di belakang kami sosok wanita berkeimono putih berdarah itu menyeringai.

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung-burung kecil bersaut-sautan, sang mentari mulai menampakkan diri setelah dengan pelannya memanjat keluar untuk membumbung tinggi di angkasa. Angin bertiup pelan membuat rasa nyaman tersendiri bagi para makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang mulai melakukan aktifiitas-aktifitas rutin mereka.

Induk-induk burung keluar dari sarang dan terbang bebas membubung angkasa kemudian bertengger di pohon-pohon atau halaman untuk mengais-ngais atau mematuk-matuk biji-bijian. Suasana pagi yang cerah namun tidak bagi sosok pemuda berambut merah yang berjalan gontai, raut mukanya sarat akan kesedihan, hanya tatapan sendu dan nanar yang terpancar dari sepasang manik emerald miliknya.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menghentikan langkahnya dan membelokkan jalannya menuju sebuah jalan setapak pemakaman. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah makam yang masih bertanah merah menandakan bahwa makam itu masih baru. Sang pemuda berjongkok dan mengelus nisan itu lembut.

"Matsuri…"

Gaara menatap lama ukiran nama di atas nisan itu, nama dari seorang gadis yang dicintainya. Setetes cairan bening terjun bebas dari bola mata emeraldnya. Gaara kembali mengelus nisan itu. Walau berusaha merelakannya Gaara merasa itu sangat berat, Matsuri adalah cintanya, nafasnya, dan hidupnya. Matsuri adalah satu-satunya cahaya yang menyinari dirinya saat terpuruk dan terjebak dalam kegelapan, tanpa Matsuri Gaara takkan pernah bisa mengenggam cahaya. Takkan bisa.

"_Kau lihat laki-laki berambut merah itu?"_

"_Ya, bukankah dia preman yang terkenal itu!"_

"_Hati-hati dengannya kabarnya dia itu pembunuh."_

Dulu, jauh sebelum ia dapat mengenggam cahaya semua orang mengunjingnya, mencemooh dan melihat rendah dirinya. Orang-orang itu hanya mengunjingnya di belakang, saat ia lewat mereka akan menatap takut dan berbalik pergi seperti pengecut.

Dulu ia sendiri.

Dulu ia tak pernah diperdulikan, bahkan sang ayah sekalipun. Hanya kedua kakaknya lah yang masih menganggapnya ada.

"_Hai! Siapa namamu?" suara ceria dan lembut menyambutnya saat ia duduk sendirian di pojok kelas._

_Ia terdiam ketika menangkap sepasang iris coklat madu yang menatapnya lembut dan penuh keramahan, berbeda dengan tatapan lain yang selalu ia dapat, ketakutan dan kebencian._

"_Gaara, Gaara Sabaku."_

_Gadis berambut coklat itu tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu. Gaara tertegun, ini pertama kalinya seseorang mau mengenalnya._

Hingga sejak hari itu, dari kegelapan yang selama ini menyelimutinya muncul cahaya kecil yang selalu menerangi.

Hingga cahaya kecil di kegelapan itu semakin tumbuh dan menghapus kegelapan yang selama ini ada membuat Gaara dapat mengenggam cahaya itu seluruhnya, dan seterusnya.

"_Ma-Matsuri…"_

"_Hm?"_

_Gaara terpana akan sepasang iris coklat madu dari gadis berambt coklat di hadapannya ini. Dengan lembut digenggamnya sepasang tangan mungil gadis itu._

"_Dulu… aku selalu berada di kegelapan, tak ada yang mau mengakui dan memperdulikanku. Aku sendirian dengan cemooh dan kebencian yang diberikan orang-orang yang selalu mengiringiku di setiap langkahku._

_Aku… tenggelam dalam kegelapan pekat yang tak berujung._

_Tap… sejak aku mengenalmu, aku seperti melihat cahaya dalam kegelapan itu. Cahaya yang menyinarikudari keterpurukan, kesendirian, dan kesepian. Aku berusaha untuk menjaga sinar cahaya itu, hingga cahaya itu berhasil kugenggam._

_Matsuri… bagiku kaulah cahaya itu, karena itu izinkan aku menjaga dan mengenggam cahaya itu agar tak menghilang, agar cahaya itu bertahan dan terus menyinariku dari kegelapan. Matsuri… karena itu bersediakah kau menjadi cahaya bagiku?" _

_Gadis berambut coklat itu mengangguk dan sang pemuda segera merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat._

Cahaya itu selalu ada, selalu menyinari hari-hari Gaara yang dulunya gelap gulita. Dulu orang-orang yang selalu mencemoohnya mulai melunak dan perlahan-lahan mulai berkurang dan menghilang. Kini setiap langkahnya tak adalagi cemooh dan gunjingan yang mengiringinya, hanya senyum bahagia dan perasaan hangat.

Tap! Tap!

Pluk!

Seseorang menepuk bahu Gaara pelan, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu mendongak dan mendapati pemilik emerald lain di sampingnya.

"Kak Temari…"

Wanita muda berambut pirang dikuncir empat itu tersenyum dan ikut berjongkok di samping Gaara, "dia ternyata pergi secepat ini…" terdengar nada sedih dari ucapannya barusan. "Aku ikut bersedih Gaara." Temari mengelus-ngelus rambut Gaara.

.

.

.

Bunyi bel baru saja berbunyi nyaring, menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran di mulai. Suasana lorong itu tampak lenggang, hanya tampak beberapa orang guru yang mengajar dan petugas-petugas sekolah berjalan mondar-mandir memasuki ruang-ruang di lorong itu. Sejak kejadian dua hari yang lalu, sekolah menganggap bagaimanapun proses belajar mengajar harus tetap dilaksanakan jadi kini suasana di Konoha High berjalan normal seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Seorang pria tampan berambut hitam legam, memiliki bola mata onyx sehitam obsidian, berambut panjang dikuncir satu berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah kelas di ujung lorong lantai tiga. Dari luar terdengar suara ramai yang berasal dari kegaduhan yang dilakukan murid-murid yang berada di kelas itu. Pria itu menghela nafas sejenak kemudian dengan mantap membuka pintu kelas.

GREEEK!

Murid-murid yan tadinya gaduh segera berlari terbirit-birit menuju bangkunya masing-masing. Kemudian masuklah pria itu dan berjalan menuju meja guru, ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas. "Selamat pagi!" salamnya.

"Selamat pagi! Pak Itachi!" seru murid-murid membalas salam guru tampan itu dengan koor kompak.

Pria tampan itu, Itachi Uchiha berdehem dan segera membuka tasnya mengambil laptop dan mulai membuka file materi hari ini. Kemudian onyx-nya kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke anak-anak didiknya. "Sebelum saya memulai pelajaran, saya ingin memberikan sedikit amanat untuk kalian. Saya ikut berduka atas kejadian yang menimpa salah satu siswi sekolah kita, saya harap mulai sekarang kalian berhati-hatilah. Saya harap kejadian itu tidak menimpa salah satu dari kalian. Saya sarankan agar ketika kalian ada di manapun dan kapanpun jangan pernah berjalan sendirian terutama saat malam. Dan sekali lagi saya tekankan 'dia' sangat berbahaya." Itachi menatap seluruh anak didiknya, "saya harap kalian berhati-hati." Ucapnya kemudian memulai pelajaran.

Sakura duduk termenung, ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan pelajaran Pak Itachi. Sakura sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang kejadian semalam, Sakura merasa gelisah sekali. Ino yang duduk disampingnya mengangkat alis kemudian menoel gadis berambut merah jambu di sampingnya, "ada apa Sakura? Kamu kelihatan murung sekali?" Sakura menatap bola mata agua milik Ino dengan gelisah Sakura berucap tak jelas, "I-Ino… aku…" Sakura menunduk, membuat Ino menatapnya bingung. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita bicarakan saat jam istirahat nanti." Katanya lembut. Sakura mengangguk.

.

.

.

Ino duduk dengan gelisah sembari mengaduk-aduk jus jeruk di hadapannya, sementara di depannya Sakura terus menunduk dan belum berbicara sama sekali membuat Ino gusar. "Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu Saku?" tanyanya lembut, Sakura menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap agua Ino.

"Ino… ada yang ingin kubicarakan, ini tentang yang kau tanyakan semalam." Sakura berucap lirih, terdengar takut dan segan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Ino menatap Sakura serius.

"Saat aku menyentuh Matsuri, aku melihat gambaran seperti sebuah klise film. Gambaran ketika Matsuri dibunuh." Kata Sakura.

"Seperti apa wujud pembunuh itu Sakura?" Ino menyedot jus jeruknya, tatapannya tak lepas dari sepasang emerald di hadapannya.

"Ia wanita, berkimono putih dengan bercak darah, berambut panjang berwarna hitam tapi aku juga tidak tau jelas pokoknya dia berambut gelap. Tangan pucat berdarah, dan dia mengantung dilangit-langit mirip sekali dengan orang yang gantung diri." Sakura menghembuskan nafas, dalam otaknya terus berputar kejadian-kejadian yang dilihatnya.

"Kau tahu Sakura. Ciri-ciri wanita yang kau ceritakan padaku benar-benar mirip. Ngomong-ngomong menurutmu sia itu hantu?" Tanya Ino. Sakura menatap Ino, "sepertinya dia roh gentayangan, Ino."

"Roh gentayangan?" Ino menatap Sakura horor.

"Ya, roh gentayangan itu adalah roh manusia yang sudah mati. Dia tidak bisa pergi ke alam baka karena masih memiliki tangungan di dunia. Itu artinya dia punya masalah yang belum tuntas sehingga dia tidak bisa tenang dalam kematiannya, itu juga yang menghalanginya kembali ke alam baka." Jelas Sakura.

"Da-darimana kau tau tentang itu semua, Sakura?" Ino merinding di tempat, jujur saja Ino sebenarnya sangat malas dan ogah bila harus berurusan dengan tetek bengek yang berbau mistis seperti itu. Ino berdoa dalam hati semoga ia tidak bertemu dengan makhluk halus seperti kemarin yang membuatnya insomnia semalaman.

Sakura tersenyum simpul, "aku cenayan Ino, karena itu aku bisa melihat makhluk halus dan melihat masa lalu." Kata Sakura, "tapi, sejak aku berusia tiga belas tahun kekuatan itu menghilang. Tapi tak kusangka dia kembali." Sakura menatap Ino lembut dan mengenggam tangannya, "kau tidak akan menjauhiku kan?" Ino mengeleng keras. "Mana mungkin aku menjauhimu Saku. Jujur saja sebenarnya aku cukup merinding mendengarnya, tapi itu memang kelebihanmu kan. Yah, kelebihanmu selain jidatmu yang lebar ini." Ino mengetok dahi lebar Sakura main-main sambil terkekeh membuat Sakura mengerucut sebal namun kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih Ino."

.

.

.

Ino mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya-bosan- sedang Sakura di depannya memainkan sedotan di dalam gelas kosong di hadapannya. "Kau tahu, aku meneleponmu semalam karena aku ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi setelah kita pulang dari pemakaman." Sakura menatap Ino, emeraldnya menatap dalam iris agua dihadapannya menandakan betapa ia menunggu pemilik iris itu segera mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

Ino bercerita…

(Saya yakin reader pasti tahu apa yang diceritakan Ino. Sehingga untuk mempercepat cerita akan saya skip.)

Sakura menatap Ino lama saat bibir Ino berhenti bergerak. "Lagu itu, lagu yang sama saat aku mendengarnya dari gambaran itu, dan saat semalam setelah kau meneleponku."

"Lagu itu seperti peringatan…"

"Kemudian saat lagu itu selesai, lampu mati dan kegelapan datang…"

"Atmosfir yang tiba-tiba terasa mencekam dan sepi…"

"Kemudian muncul tangan pucat berdarah dari kegelapan…"

"Dan sosok wanita berkimono putih berdarah…"

"dengan tali yang mengikat lehernya, membuatnya mengantung dilangit seperti orang yang tengah bunuh diri…"

Sakura dan Ino terdiam, kemudian mereka beranjak an melangkah meninggalkan kantin sekolah sembari terus berpikir dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

_**Langit mulai gelap…**_

_**Saat yang paling kubenci…**_

Sakura tersentak, ia memutar kepalanya kebelakang ketika mendengar lirik suara yang sangat familiar baginya. Karena suara itulah yang selalu menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini. Sakura tak menemukan apa-apa.

"Ada apa?" Ino menatap Sakura yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Sakura mengeleng, "tidak-tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya dan kembali berjalan, mencoba menghiraukannya.

_**Kuberitahu…**_

_**Larilah … jangan diam saja…**_

_**Larilah… sebelum kegelapan datang…**_

Deg!

Keringat dingin meluncur dari dahi lebar Sakura, Sakura merasa perasaannya sungguh tidak nyaman seperti ada tangan besar yang meremas jantungnya, jantungnya terasa sesak dan ia serasa sulit untuk bernapas. Sakura berusaha menghiraukan suara merdu itu, ia meyakinkan diri bahwa itu hanya fatamorgana dan terus berjalan di samping Ino.

_**Larilah…**_

_**Kegelapan akan datang…**_

Sakura menegang, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali memutar kepalanya ke belakang membuat Ino berhenti dan menatapnya heran. Sakura tak menemukan apa-apa. Sakura kembali berjalan.

_**Saat kegelapan datang…**_

_**Kau akan melihat kematian…**_

Deg!

"_Kau… benar-benar akan melihat kematian…"_

Deg!

Sakura menegang ketika gendang telinganya menangkap suara bisikan itu. Sakura segera menarik tangan Ino dan mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa ia sadari di tempat berdirinya tadi, sesosok wanita berkimono putih berdarah menggantung di sana dengan seringai menyeramkan.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari tergesa-gesa kemudian berhenti ketika ia-dan Ino- berada di depan pintu kelas mereka. Sakura terengah-engah dan Ino juga tak jauh berbeda, setelah mengatur nafasnya Ino menatap Sakura, "ada apa Saku?" tanyanya, Sakura mengeleng dan tersenyum simpul kemudian membuka pintu kelas meninggalkan Ino yang menatapnya penasaran.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya, kemudian Ino menghampirinya dan menatap heran Sakura yang tiba-tiba sangat aneh dan terlihat gelisah, tampak gadis berambut merah muda itu memijit kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata seperti banyak pikiran, Ino hanya berharap semoga Sakura tidak stress.

Kelas Ino sangat gaduh, karena para guru sedang rapat. Sebagian ada yang mengobrol, dan bermain-main, ada pula yang saling mengejek satu sama lain, tertidur, atau membaca: majalah, komik, buku, bahkan ada yang membaca buku bok*p.

Ino meninggalkan sakura dan menghampiri gadis berambut orange di meja urutan tiga dari depan, Sasame Fuuma.-kabarnya ia keponakan dari seorang guru Biologi bernama Pak Yahiko alias Pak Pein-

"_kau… benar-benar akan melihat kematian…"_

Gendang telinga Sakura menangkap bisikan itu, bisikan yang terdengar menyeramkan dan membuat Sakura menegang saat itu juga, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas yang ramai.

Sakura terbelalak saat melihat sosok wanita bekimono putih itu, wanita itu menggantung di pojok kelas dengan kepala yang tertunduk, tali tambang berwarna merah mengikat lehernya dan mengantung memanjang sampai ke langit-langit, wanita itu melayang mendekati gadis berambut merah berkacamata-Karin- yang tengah berbicara dengan teman-temannya.

Wanita itu berdiri di berhenti di belakang Karin, tangan pucat berdarah miliknya mencengkram leher Karin. Sakura menegang, "jangan!" pekiknya, Karin dan teman-temannya yang lain menatap Sakura heran. Namun yang Sakura lihat Karin masih tetap berbincang dengan teman-temannya.

Wanita berkimono putih itu mencengkram leher Karin erat, sampai…

Krak!

Suara leher yang patah terdengar, namun Karin tetap terlihat berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya tak sadar bahwa lehernya telah patah.

Wanita berkimono putih itu menyeringai.

_**Langit mulai gelap…**_

_**Saat yang paling kubenci…**_

_**Kuberitahu…**_

_**Larilah … jangan diam saja…**_

_**Larilah… sebelum kegelapan datang…**_

_**Larilah…**_

_**Kegelapan akan datang…**_

_**Saat kegelapan datang…**_

_**Kau akan melihat kematian…**_

_**Kematian yang akan membunuhmu perlahan…**_

_**Dan terperangkap dalam kegelapan…**_

_**Selamanya…**_

_**Kecuali kau datang sendiri kepadaku…**_

_**Untuk melihat kematianmu…**_

Wanita itu menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap bagi Sakura, kelas yang tadinya ramai tiba-tiba kosong dan saat Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya dan emeraldnya terbelalak melihat di depan kelas Karin meronta-ronta sambil memegangi tali tambang merah menjerat lehernya. Sakura berjalan cepat berniat menoong Karin, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya kaku dan tak dapat bergerak ketika satu meter lagi ia bisa mendekati Karin.

Deg!

Wanita berkimono putih itu menggantung di hadapan Karin. Tangan pucatnya berdarahnya terangkat, dan walau samar kemudian terlihat jelas tampak tali lain yang mengikat kedua tangan Karin. Tali itu tiba-tiba bergerak menarik kedua tangan gadis berambut merah itu.

"AKKKKHH!" jerit Karin kesakitan, tangannya terus ditarik.

BRET! CROT!

Kadua tangannya putus dan darah muncrat kemana-mana.

Karin terus menjerit kesakitan. Wanita itu terkikik, tangan pucatnya menyentuh mata Karin dan…

Crot!

Darah menyembur dari kedua rongga mata itu, darah mengalir deras.

Sakura terpaku, bola matanya mengecil melihat Karin tewas mengenaskan di hadapannya. Cairan bening meluncur dari emerald Sakura menuruni pipinya yang terciprat darah. Wanita itu berbalik menghadap Sakura, ia menyeringai.

Bola matanya yang putih menatap Sakura, seringainya melebar.

Deg!

Sakura terhenyak, saat dengan cepat ia berada di tengah suasana kelas yang gaduh. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, dan ia terbelalak saat melihat Karin berada di sana. Gadis berambut merah itu terlihat baik-baik saja dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sakura memeriksa dirinya, ia baik-baik saja seragamnya bersih dan tak ada noda darah secuilpun di seragamnya.

Sakura menghembuskan napas lega, tapi ia merasakan kedua tangannya seperti mengenggam sesuatu. Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan membuka kedua tangannya yang terkepal.

"KYAAA!"

Ia menjerit ketika melihat apa yang ada di genggaman kedua tangannya adalah-

.

.

-sepasang bola mata yang tak lain adalah milik Karin.

To be continue!

.

.

**Gimana? Serem atau enggak?**

**Saya update ini dulu soalnya idenya nyantol dari kemarin. Saya bersyukur akhirnya saya lulus, dan saya memutuskan untuk hiatus sementara. Saya akan kembali secepatnya, entah kapan. :-P –dibantai reader-**

**Saya ingin focus dulu untuk tes masuk SMA.**

**Arigatou untuk reader dan reviewer, yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview fic saya yang menurut saya sangat jelek dan jauh banget dar kata bagus.**

**Review please.**

**And good bye next time when I back to FFn.-bener ga nih ?- (-.-' )**


	5. Chapter 5

THE SECRET OF DEATH SONG

*Masashi Kishimoto*Horor Story*

*by Pink Uchiha*

CHAPTER V

_Someone …_

_Always singing a song…_

_But,_

_If someone hear…_

_The death will come…_

.

.

.

"KYAAA!"

Ia menjerit ketika melihat apa yang ada di genggaman kedua tangannya adalah-

.

.

-sepasang bola mata yang tak lain adalah milik Karin.

.

.

Ino terlonjak ketika mendengar jeritan Sakura, secepat kilat gadis berambut pirang pucat itu menoleh dan bergegas menghampiri Sakura yang jatuh terduduk. Sakura mencengkram rambutnya, ia tampak terguncang. Teman-temannya menatap Sakura heran sekaligus bingung, gadis berambut merah muda itu tiba-tiba menjerit histeris tanpa sebab yang jelas. Karin dan teman-temannya juga menatap Sakura heran dan sedikit jijik karena kondisi mental gadis itu yang sepertinya patut dipertanyakan.

GREEEK!

"Sakura!" Sasuke membuka pintu kelas Ino dengan kasar dan terburu-buru, kebetulan pemuda itu melewati kelas Ino dan begitu mendengar jeritan milik Sakura dari dalam kelas Sasuke langsung memeriksanya.

Sasuke menghampiri Ino yang tengah berlutut sambil memeluk tubuh sahabatnya yang berambut merah muda itu, "apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke penuh kekhawatiran. Ino mendongak dan tersenyum getir, "ia tak apa-apa, kurasa…" jawabnya berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja. Sasuke menautkan alisnya tak yakin dengan pernyataan Ino, Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja melihat kondisinya yang tidak karuan. Kondisi Sakura seperti waktu itu, saat kematian Matsuri…

"Keadaannya tak seperti yang kau katakan Ino." Kata Sasuke dan mengambil alih memeluk tubuh ringkih Sakura yang terguncang hebat. "Ada apa Saku?" Ino mengelus rambut Sakura lembut mencoba menenagkan gadis berambut merah muda itu, Ino yakin Sakura pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

" 'dia' datang… 'dia' kembali…" ucap Sakura tak jelas. Ino menautkan alisnya.

" 'dia' datang… untuk mencabut nyawa… Karin…" ucap Sakura lagi. Ino terdiam dan terpaku, sedetik kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapannya kepada gadis berambut merah berkacamata di depan kelas, Karin. "Karin… berhati-hatilah…" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Karin menautkan alisnya tak mengerti, "apa maksudmu Ino?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak mengerti… tapi, Sakura melihat bahwa… 'dia' akan datang padamu." Jawab Ino.

Karin memicingkan matanya, "jadi maksudmu aku akan mati? Begitu? Kau menginginkan aku mati?" Tanya Karin dengan penuh amarah. Karin menghampiri Sakura kemudian menarik paksa tangan Sakura. "Jawab jidat sialan!" bentaknya sambil mencengkram kerah seragam Sakura.

"Ma-maafkan aku…" Sakura mengenggam lengan Karin sambil menunduk, tampak tetes-tetesan cairan bening terjun dari sepasang emerald itu yang membasahi lantai.

"KARIN!" Ino berusaha melepaskan Sakura dari tangan Karin.

"Apa maksudmu, hah? Kau ingin aku mati? Begitu? Jawab aku, jidat sialan! Jangan diam saja kau! SAKURA BRENGS*K!" bentak Karin marah. Ia sudah muak dengan Sakura. Jujur saja sejak dulu Karin sangat membenci Sakura, bagi Karin Sakura sudah merebut Sasuke darinya, Karin iri dengan Sakura yang bisa dengan mudahnya dekat dengan Sasuke dan mendapatkan perhatian dari Sasuke walau Karin tahu hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke tak lebih dari sahabat tapi ia yakin lamban laun Sasuke pasti menyimpan sebuah rasa khusus pada salah satu dari kedua sahabatnya. Dan Karin sangat yakin Sasuke mungkin menyimpan rasa kepada gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya ini.

"Bu-bukan begitu… Karin… maksudku, aku…"

PLAK!

Karin menampar Sakura kemudian menghempaskannya dengan kasar di lantai. "Dengar Bit*h! Aku takkan pernah perduli dan percaya dengan kata-katamu. Dasar gadis gila!" hina Karin sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Anak-anak perempuan berbisik-bisik sambil menatap Sakura jijik.

"Dasar gila!" begitulah bisik-bisik mereka yang sayub-sayub terdengar. Sakura tetap diam ketika Ino dan Sasuke membantunya berdiri dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursinya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Saku…" hibur Ino sambil mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Ino, Sasuke…" panggil Sakura lirih.

"Hn?"

" 'dia'… tadi datang… dan memperlihatkan padaku… kematian Karin." Ucap Sakura lirih dengan tatapan kosong, "mati dengan tali tambang merah yang mengikat leher… tangan yang putus… bola mata yang tercongkel… dan hancur…" Sakura berkata dengan kondisi yang seakan kehilangan nyawa. "besok… entah kapan… dalam waktu dekat…"

Ino menatap Sasuke yang juga balik menatapnya, keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Ino menarik Sasuke menjauhi Sakura yang tengah menunduk, mengajaknya berbicara empat mata.

"Sasuke, aku khawatir dengan Sakura." Bisik Ino.

"Aku juga khawatir dengannya, sepertinya mentalnya sedang bermasalah…" kata Sasuke, Ino menggeleng keras, "tidak, Sakura baik-baik saja. Sepertinya dia melihat sesuatu…"

"apa maksudmu, Ino?" Tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

Ino mendengus, "kau pasti tahu akhir-akhir ini ada teror yang selalu digembor-gemborkan oleh para guru, 'dia', makhluk itu… Sakura bisa melihatnya." Kata Ino.

"Kau bercanda? Di dunia ini mana ada yang namanya hantu, Ino!" kata Sasuke tak percaya. Ino mendesah, "terserah kau saja, yang pasti kau takkan percaya bila tak bertemu secara langsung."

Saat Ino dan Sasuke bercakap-cakap, mereka tak sadar bahwa Sakura terlihat semakin aneh.

Emeraldnya mulai terlihat kelam, seperti cahaya emerald itu tersedot habis dan semakin kosong, perlahan bibir Sakura bergerak dan samar-samar terdengar alunan nyanyian dari bibirnya itu.

_**Langit mulai gelap…**_

_**Saat yang paling kubenci…**_

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, ia berjalan kaku meninggalkan kursinya melewati Ino dan Sasuke yang seketika menghentikan percakapan mereka dan menatap Sakura heran sampai gadis berambut merah muda itu menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

Deg!

Ino tersadar dan secepatnya melangkah mengejar sosok Sakura yang sudah menjauh. Di belakangnya Sasuke mengikutinya.

_**Kuberitahu…**_

_**Larilah … jangan diam saja…**_

_**Larilah… sebelum kegelapan datang…**_

Sakura terus melantunkan bait-bait lagu itu sambil berjalan dengan tatapan kosong, tubuhnya seperti bergerak ganjil seakan tengah diambil alih. Sakura berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah.

_**Larilah…**_

_**Kegelapan akan datang…**_

Dibelakangnya Ino dan Sasuke semakin tertinggal jauh, sebenarnya cukup mengherankan padahal Sakura berjalan dengan pelan berbeda dengan Sasuke dan Ino yang sendari tadi berlari. Tapi kenapa Sakura terasa sangat jauh?

_**Saat kegelapan datang…**_

_**Kau akan melihat kematian…**_

Sosok Sakura tiba-tiba menghilang, mengejutkan Ino dan Sasuke yang kehilangan jejaknya. Lorong anak tangga itu gelap dan mencekam. Ino merapatkan dirinya di samping Sasuke, mencengkram seragamnya. Kakinya melangkah pelan menaiki undakan-undakan anak tangga yang terlihat banyak itu.

SRUUUUTTT!

GREEETT!

Deg!

Ino dan Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dari tengah deretan anak tangga yang melingkar tampak tali tambang yang memanjang hingga kelangit-langit, bergerak perlahan ke atas seperti menarik sesuatu dari bawah.

_**Kematian yang akan membunuhmu perlahan…**_

_**Dan terperangkap dalam kegelapan…**_

_**Selamanya…**_

Tali tambang itu terus bergerak ke atas, seperti ada sesuatu yang di tariknya dari bawah. Dengan was-was Sasuke melangkah mendekati pagar anak tangga, melonggok ke bawah hendak melihat apa yang ditarik tali tambang itu.

Zruuuut!

Tep!

Deg!

Tepat saat Sasuke mendekati pagar anak tangga itu, tali tambang itu berhenti bergerak dan sesuatu yang ditarik tali itu sampai di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke membeku dan terperangah saat melihat sosok di hadapannya, sosok wanita berkimono putih dengan rambut panjang dan darah yang membasahi kedua tangan, sedikit bagian kimononya dan ujung kakinya.

Wanita itu mendongak dan menyeringai.

Sruuuut!

Sasuke terkejut saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya tertarik dengan cepat ke atas, meninggalkan Ino yang terpaku dan tak dapat berkutik di bawah sana, di hadapan wanita itu.

"SASUKEEE!" pekik Ino.

.

.

.

Sasuke Pov

Sruuttt!

"AAKKHHHH!" aku menggerang kesakitan, rasanya sakit sekali. Aku tak tahu dari mana dan bagaimana bisa tali tambang ini tiba-tiba sudah menjerat leherku dan menarikku paksa keatas. Ck! Ino tertinggal di bawah sana bersama wanita hantu itu. Aku tak menyangka ternyata ini maksud Ino. Ternyata wanita itu…

"AKKKKHHH!" leherku rasanya sakit sekali, rasanya seperti mau patah. Nafasku semakin sesak, mataku semakin berkunang-kunang. Sialan! Apa aku akan mati secepat ini? Tidak! Aku tak boleh mati di tempat seperti ini, tak boleh!

Grep!

Dengan susah payah aku mencengkram tali tambang itu, berpegangan pada tali ini dan menahan berat tubuhku agar tak tertarik gaya gravitasi.

Tali itu berhenti, tepat di langit-langit atap sekolah. Aku melihat dasar anak tangga itu, sekitar 7 meter, kalau jatuh ke sana setidaknya kakiku akan patah atau aku akan mati di tempat. Ck, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, mengobservasi sekelilingku sambil menyusun strategi. Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihat pintu atap sekolah, kurogoh saku celana seragamku mangambil pisau lipat yang kebetulan kubawa.

Tes!

Setelah berhasil memotong ujung tali yang mengikat leherku, dengan gesit aku segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat dan…

Hup!

Yeah! Berhasil!

"SAKURA!" aku berteriak ketika membuka pintu atap sekolah, dia berdiri di pinggir pagar hendak meloncat dari atas. Ada apa dengannya? Dia seperti bukan Sakura yang ku kenal.

_**Kecuali kau datang sendiri kepadaku…**_

_**Untuk melihat kematianmu…**_

"A-apa maksudmu Sakura? Sa-Sakura apa yang mau kau lakukan?" aku tak mengerti dan bingung, Sakura kenapa tatapannya kosong? Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Sakura menyeringai dengan tatapan kosong, perlahan tapi pasti ia melangkah menaiki pagar dan melewatinya, ia bersiap terjun bebas. Aku menegang ketika tubuh mungil sahabatku oleng dan tertarik gaya gravitasi.

"SAKURAAAA!"

.

.

.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Ino terus melangkah mundur, berulang-ulang kali ia meneguk ludah dan keringat terjun bebas membasahi tubuhnya membuatnya basah kuyub. Aqua miliknya menatap was-was dan takut sosok di hadapannya, sosok wanita berkimono putih dengan darah di mana-mana. Sosok di hadapannya kini terlihat sangat menyeramkan di tambah dengan keadaan sekitarnya yang gelap dan sepi. Sosok wanita itu menyeringai, tangan pucat berdarahnya terjulur hendak meraih Ino.

"_Kau akan mati…"_

Wanita berambut panjang itu berucap lirih, sangat lirih dengan nada pedih yang cukup ketara. Jantung Ino berdetak cepat, _sampai disinikah?_ Batinnya takut. Ino tahu terlambat bila harus lari sekarang, wanita di hadapannya takkan melepaskannya begitu saja.

Grep!

"Ukh!" Ino tersentak, tiba-tiba lehernya serasa dicekik refleks tangan mungilnya menyentuh lehernya. Aqua-nya melebar saat ia merasakan kulit tangannya menyentuh benda berserabut yang menjerat lehernya. _Tali?_ Batinnya panic, tali itu semakin erat mencekik Ino dan perlahan namun pasti tali itu bergerak tertarik keatas sambil menarik tubuh gadis berambut pirang pucat itu ke atas.

Wanita itu menyeringai, tangannya terjulur kemudian bibirnya berucap pelan…

_**Penantian sia-sia…**_

_**Setengah abad dengan hujan darah…**_

_**Semua tetap sama…**_

_**Tetap sama…**_

.

.

.

Aqua itu semakin meredup, samar-samar penglihatannya serasa berkunang-kunang. Waktu seakan bergerak lambat, gadis pemilik aqua itu pasrah ketika ia tertarik menuju kegelapan. Tangan miliknya tak berhenti berusaha melongarkan jeratan di lehernya, walau napasnya semakin habis namun ia tak mau menyerah.

SRUT!

"AKHH!"

Jeritan kesakitan mengema memecah kesunyian yang sebelumnya menyelimuti lorong anak tangga itu. Rintihan kesakitan samar-samar terdengar dari bibir gadis berambut pirang pucat yang tengah berhadapan dengan pencabut nyawa di depannya. Kedua tali tambang yang mengikat kedua tangan gadis berambut pirang bergerak menarik paksa tangan sang gadis memberikan sensasi sakit luar biasa ketika dengan paksa otot-otot dalam tangannya serasa ingin putus.

Dalam rasa sakitnya aqua milik gadis pirang pucat bertemu dengan sepasang iris berwarna putih yang tersembunyi di balik helai-helai poni gelap milik makhluk di hadapannya. Iris putih itu menyimpan berjuta kepedihan, sang gadis terpana… ketika tiba-tiba sebuah gambaran-gambaran slide tertangkap bola matanya.

_Sosok gadis berambut ungu gelap dengan air mata bercucuran mengenggam erat tangan sosok di hadapannya, seorang pemuda dengan rambut secerah matahari. Gadis itu memohon seperti meminta sang pemuda agar tak meninggalkannya, tangan sang pemuda menyentuh tangan sang gadis dan menyisihkannya._

_Sang pemuda tersenyum lebar dengan tatapan sedih kemudian berlalu meninggalkan sang gadis yang tengah terisak. Sang pemuda berbalik sejenak,_

"_Aku akan menemuimu kembali… __**Hinata**__… aku janji."_

DEG!

Iris aqua gadis pirang pucat melebar. Tali tambang yang tadinya bergerak menarik tangan sang gadis tiba-tiba berhenti, wanita berkimono putih itu terdiam dan tangan pucatnya yang tadinya terjulur ditariknya kembali. Ino terpana saat aqua-nya bersiborok dengan iris putih milik makhluk di hadapannya, wanita itu tersenyum sendu…

"_**Naruto**__…"_

Deg!

Bruk!

Ino meringis saat tubuhnya terjatuh mencium lantai, tali tambang di leher dan kedua tangannya melonggar dan wanita itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Ino melepaskan tali itu dari leher dan kedua tangannya, dipijitnya lehernya yang sakit dan tampak memar akibat jeratan tali itu yang sangat kencang.

Ino tersadar, "Sasuke!" ia segera beranjak menaiki anak tangga menuju atap sekolah.

"SAKURAA!"

Ino tersentak ketika mendengar suara teriakan Sasuke, ia segera meraih gagang pintu…

.

.

.

Onyx milik sang Uchiha melebar saat tubuh mungil sahabatnya limbung, secepat kilat Sasuke berusaha meraih tangan Sakura namun terlambat saat tubuh gadis berambut merah muda itu terjun ke bawah dan tertarik gaya gravitasi secara tiba-tiba sebelum tangan Sasuke berhasil meraihnya.

"SAKURAA!" tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera melompat berniat menolong sahabatnya tepat saat Ino membuka pintu atap sekolah. "SASUKE!" pekik Ino panik berlari secepatnya menuju pagar pembatas.

Waktu bergerak lambat bagi Sasuke saat tubuhnya jatuh bebas dari atap sekolah, ia segera meraih tubuh Sakura menenggelamkan dalam pelukannya berharap dapat melindungi tubuh sahabatnya ketika mereka tertarik gravitasi dan akan menghantam bumi.

BRUAK!

KRAK!

Suara tulang yang patah terdengar saat sepasang anak manusia menghantam tanah setelah terjun bebas. Sepasang anak manusia itu tergeletak tak bergerak dengan darah yang mengalir dari luka-luka ditubuh mereka diikuti dengan pekikan histeris dari arah atas…

"SASUKE! SAKURA!"

.

.

.

Pip… pip… pip…

Ino terduduk lemas melihat kedua sahabatnya terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Pria berambut hitam di sampingnya menghela nafas, pasrah dan menepuk bahu Ino, "semua pasti akan baik-baik saja." Ucapnya berusaha menghibur kesedihan gadis berambut pirang pucat itu. "Terima kasih, Pak Itachi…" balasnya lirih.

Itachi beranjak keluar setelah berpamitan dengan Ino kalau ia akan pergi ke kantin rumah sakit untuk membeli makanan. Pria berambut hitam legam itu bersiul-siul dengan kedua tangannya yang tersembunyi dalam saku celana, ia berjalan santai sambil memikirkan musibah yang menimpa adik tersayangnya.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 6 sore Ino mohon undur diri dan akan kembali besok. Sebenarnya Ino ingin menginap namun Itachi melarangnya karena Ino belum menghubungi kedua orang tuanya selain itu ia tak membawa baju ganti jadilah Itachi yang menginap sekaligus menjaga adiknya yang tengah terbaring lemah.

Sepeninggal Ino suasana kembali sunyi hanya ditemani bunyi 'pip…pip…pip…' dari alat yang terpasang ditubuh dua orang manusia yang terbaring lemah menandakan bahwa mereka masih hidup. Itachi mendudukan dirinya di samping ranjang Sasuke, "kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi?" desah Itachi sambil membelai kepala Sasuke yang tertutup perban. "Kau tahu… kupikir kalian berdua tadinya berniat terjun bebas bersama karena pelarian cinta. Haha, konyol sekali jika aku berfikir seperti itu…" canda Itachi dengan nada hambar.

Itachi beranjak dan menghampiri ranjang Sakura di sebelah ranjang Sasuke. "Mengapa Tuhan memberikan cobaan yang berat ini padamu, Sakura…" Itachi tersenyum sendu sambil mengelus pipi Sakura yang penuh plester.

"Segeralah bangun…" pria berambut hitam itu mencondongkan tubuhnya, bibir tipis miliknya menyapu kening gadis berambut merah muda. Pria itu tak juga mengangkat tubuhnya, ia terus menyapu wajah gadis permen kapas yang tengah koma tersebut dengan bibir tipisnya yang hangat… dahi, pipi, hidung, kelopak mata, dan bibir mungil gadis permen kapas itu tak luput dari sapuan bibir tipis sang pria yang melakukannya dengan penuh perasaan. Sang pria mengecup bibir mungil sang gadis lebih lama sebelum melepaskannya.

Itachi tersenyum sendu dengan tatapan nanar, ia kembali membelai rambut Sakura dan berucap pelan. Kemudian beranjak menuju sofa untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan harapan besok semua akan baik-baik saja dan berjalan lebih baik.

.

.

.

To Be Continue!

Gomen, update telat n isinya sedikit…

Entah kenapa horor di chap ini kok saya rasa enggak terasa ya? Tapi itu juga terserah reader sih… Saya juga minta maf karena lurnya mungkin terkesan lambat dan terbelit-belit. Tapi itu juga tuntutan cerita sih, soalnya saya berniat memasukkan konflik masalah yang melibatkan banyak orang tidak hanya berputar-putar pada tokoh utama. Paling tidak saya berusaha agar Hinata-pemeran wanita hantu- meneror orang-orang banyak tidak hanya seperti meneror tokoh-tokoh utama. Dan saya juga berusaha agar lambat laun misterinya terkuak perlahan-lahan.-Reader: kalo begini kapan tamatnya?-ditabok reader

Saya menguncapkan terima kasih untuk reader yang dengan setia terus membaca dan me-review fic ini…

Arigatou untuk reviewer di chap 1:

**Nagisa Palaguna, **Lollytha-chan, Lampuhijau, **OraRi HinaRa, Della Haru'Uchi Unyu, **The Portal Transmission-19,-walaupun cuma nama tapi yang penting kotak review ada yang ngisi- **AyameHyuga**.

Arigatou untuk reviewer di chap 2:

**Lollytha-chan, Nagisa Palaguna, **Kai.

Arigatou untuk reviewer di chap 3:

**Mizukichan Aino Yuki, OraRi HinaRa, Nagisa Palaguna, xenaosa, AyameHyuga,** uchiharuno phorepeerr.

Arigatou untuk reviewer di chap 4:

**xenaosa, **Rizuka Hanayuuki: Hehe… rasanya enggak bisa lepas dari rasa pengen nyelipin adegan SasuSaku sih.-ngetok kepala sendiri- Hinata sering muncul pada Sakura soalnya cuma Sakura yang bisa lihat makluk halus, tujuan Hinata untuk ngambil nyawa Sakura.-evil smirk-. **OraRi HinaRa, Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa, AyameHyuga, Nagisa Palaguna, **Maymay-kun: Arigatou reviewnya… saya hiatus bukan berarti stop update fanfic kok tapi syukur deh feel seremnya dapet.  ice cream blueberry: Salam kenal juga.-SKSD- syukur deh kalo feel seremnya dapet… arigatou reviewnya. XD

Untuk silet reader saya membalas review di dalam fanfic, tapi untuk yang reviewnya login saya akan membalas langsung melalui PM.

Arigatou… RnR please! XD


	6. Chapter 6

THE SECRET OF DEATH SONG

*Masashi Kishimoto*Horor Story*

*by Pink Uchiha*

CHAPTER VI

_Someone …_

_Always singing a song…_

_But,_

_If someone hear…_

_The death will come…_

.

.

.

Itachi tersenyum sendu dengan tatapan nanar, ia kembali membelai rambut Sakura dan berucap pelan. Kemudian beranjak menuju sofa untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan harapan besok semua akan baik-baik saja dan berjalan lebih baik.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" ucap gadis berambut pirang dengan suaranya yang lesu dan lirih, gadis yang tak lain adalah Ino Namikaze itu melepas sepatunya kemudian meletakkannya di rak sepatu, "IBU?" ia memanggil ibunya, tak berapa lama seruan dari arah dapur menyambut, "selamat datang Ino!"

Ino tersenyum melihat senyuman sang ibu yang selalu membuatnya nyaman, menyingkirkan segala kerisauan dalam hati membuat bibir tak henti-henti membentuk senyum. Ino mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi makan sembari menekuk sikunya kemudian bertopang dangu, "Bu… hari ini banyak hal terjadi di sekolah." Ujar Ino.

"Apa saja yang terjadi?" Tanya sang ibu berambut merah itu dengan lembut tanpa mengalihkan tangannya dari kegiatan memasak.

"Hari ini Sasuke dan Sakura kecelakaan." Jawab Ino, sang ibu segera menoleh dengan tatapan tanya dan khawatir, "bagaimana keadaan mereka? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Dimana mereka sekarang?" Tanya sang ibu bertubi-tubi sambil melangkah menarik kursi makan dan duduk di sana ingin mendengarkan lebih detail cerita putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Mereka koma, mereka ada di rumah sakit Konoha Central." Jawab Ino dengan lesu sembari menundukan kepalanya.

"Ibu turut merasa sakit atas kejadian yang menimpa Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka sudah ibu anggap sebagai anak sendiri." Ucap ibunya sambil memeluk Ino erat.

"Aku takut mereka takkan selamat, bu!" isak Ino di sela-sela pelukan ibunya, "aku tak mau kehilangan mereka."

Ino dan ibunya saling berpelukan berharap dengan pelukan itu rasa sedih di hati mereka akan menghilang satu sama lain. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang iris berwarna biru langit memandang mereka lembut, dengan susah payah tangan pemilik iris biru langit itu menuntun tubuhnya untuk menghampiri cucu dan menantunya itu.

"Tak rindu denganku?" tanyanya dengan lembut membuat dua perempuan yang tengah berpelukan itu tersadar dan mengakhiri pelukan mereka.

Ino tersenyum lembut menemukan sosok yang amat dirindukannya itu, sudah lebih dari dua tahun ia tak pernah mengunjungi sosok penuh wibawa yang selalu dikaguminya ini. Ino segera memeluk erat sosok pemilik iris biru langit itu sembari memekik senang,

"KAKEEEK!"

"Huwaa! Hentikan Ino! Apa kau mau membuat encok kakek kambuh?" pekik sang kakek berusaha menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak oleng akibat pelukan dari cucu yang disayanginya itu.

"Ah, maafkan Ino kek!" Ino terkekeh geli d an menuntun kakeknya untuk duduk di kursi ruang makan.

"Jangan perlakukan kakek seperti anak kecil Ino!" dengan lucu kakek mengembungkan pipinya yang keriputan itu.

"Hahahahah! Kakek-kakek! Ino menuntun kakek karena kakek sudah tua, sudah bau tanah(?) jadi daripada kakek jatuh lebih baik Ino membantu kakek untuk berjalan." Kata Ino dengan tawanya yang keras.

.

.

.

Suara kokokan ayam jantan memecah kesunyian pagi, membuat insan-insan yang sebelumnya terlelap dalam mimpi untuk kembali ke dunia fana, dunia nyata di mana mereka harus melanjutkan perjuangan hidup dan berhenti dari dunia angan mereka masing-masing. Di sebuah rumah mungil suasana hangat dan ceria menyeruak dari ruang makan, di sana seorang pria tua tengah tertawa dalam candaannya bersama sang menantu yang tak lain adalah wanita dengan rambut merahnya, di sampingnya seorang pria muda namun cukup berumur ikut dalam keceriaan antara percakapan sang ayah dan istrinya sambil tetap sibuk mengoleskan roti panggang di tangannya dengan selai rasa nanas.

Bruak!

Bruak!

Suara gedebukan dari lantai dua memecah keceriaan meja makan itu, ketika dari balik pintu seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang terkuncir acak-acakan melonggok dengan cengiran lebar membuat tiga orang tua itu tergelak melihat gadis muda itu.

"Selamat pagi ayah, ibu, kakek!" salam gadis berambut pirang pucat itu sambil mengecup satu-satu pipi tiga sosok yang amat disayanginya kemudian menghempaskan pantatnya di salah satu kursi kosong favoritnya.

"Ino!" sang ibu meletakkan sepiring roti panggang di depannya.

"Ada apa bu?" Tanya Ino dengan santai sambil duduk manis.

"Kamu santai sekali Ino? Bukannya ini sudah jam 06.40?" sang ibu balik bertanya, Ino diam dengan ekspresi polos menkedip-kedipkan kelopak matanya.

1

2

3

"WAAAA! TELATTT!" pekik Ino panik dengan spontan kemudian meraih roti panggang di atas meja dan berlari pontang-panting tanpa berpamitan pada kedua orang tua dan kakeknya. Namun sebelum Ino menutup pintu rumah ia berteriak, "INO BERANGKAT!"

Sementara itu ketika orang tua itu hanya sweatdrop dan cengok di tempat.

.

.

.

Ino melesat secepat mungkin menuju sekolahnya, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil jaguar berwarna silver berhenti di depannya menghalangi jalan. Ino dengan terpaksa menghentikan langkah. Jendela kaca mobil mewah itu terbuka menampakkan sosok pria tampan dengan rambut hitam dan onyx teduh dan tajam miliknya.

"Pa-pak Itachi?" pekik Ino.

Itachi tersenyum dan menekan tombol di mobilnya agar pintu penumpang yang ada di sampingnya terbuka.

Cklek!

"Masuklah, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan di mulai. Kebetulan hari ini jam pertama adalah jamku mengajar." Kata Itachi.

"Terima kasih Pak!" pekik Ino senang.

Brmmm!

Jaguar itu melaju menuju Konoha High, suasana hening menyelimuti Ino dan Itachi yang tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Ino menoleh menatap guru termuda di sekolahnya yang memiliki fans perempuan yang lumayan banyak. Bahkan setiap jam istirahat atau kadang-kadang guru tampan itu harus menguras keringat dengan berlari marathon menghindari kejaran siswi-siswi yang menjadi fansnya.

"Pak Itachi?" Tanya Ino.

"Hm, panggil saja aku kakak seperti biasa. Kalau kau memanggilku dengan bapak rasanya aku jadi sangat tua." Kekeh Itachi masih terus serius mengemudi.

"Ah, baiklah kak Itachi… bagaimana keadaan Sasuke dan Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

"Dokter belum bisa memastikan bagaimana kondisi mereka, beliau hanya berkata kemungkinan Sasuke dan Sakura akan mengalami amnesia ringan akibat gegar otak." Jawab Itachi, "Ino, sebenarnya bagaimana kronologi kejadian sebelum mereka berdua melompat dari atap sekolah?"

"Aku juga bingung kak, tapi sebelumnya semua baik-baik saja. Sebelumnya aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu tentang Sakura."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Itachi dengan tanda Tanya besar di kepalanya.

"Sakura seorang cenayang, ia bisa melihat makhluk halus dan segala hal yang berbau mistis, Sakura juga bisa mellihat masa lalu dan masa depan walau hanya sekilas itu yang ia ceritakan padaku. Kakak pasti tahu tentang teror belakangan ini bukan? Sejak kematian misterius Matsuri, dan beberapa kejadian ganjil lainnya seperti kemarin." Kata Ino panjang lebar.

"Hm, beberapa berita kematian dengan modus sama juga sudah tersiar di mana-mana." Ujar Itachi.

"Ma-maksudnya?" Ino menatap Itachi dengan tatapan pensaran.

"Beberapa minggu lalu, seorang gadis dengan marga Watanabe ditemukan mati mengenaskan dengan gantung diri tapi tangan dan kaki putus dan bola matanya hancur. Tiga hari yang lalu pria tua dengan marga Sarutobi di temukan mati mengantung di atas balkon rumahnya, tak ada luka lain di tubuhnya kecuali bola matanya hancur dan memar di sekitar leher akibat jeratan tali. Itu hanya beberapa berita kematian misterius dengan modus pembunuhan oleh pembunuh yang sama. Anehnya mereka mati dengan posisi seperti gantung diri dan barang bukti sama yaitu tali tambang berwarna merah." Kata Itachi dengan mimik serius, di sampingnya Ino berkeringat dingin.

"Dan anehnya, polisi tak menemukan secuil pun sidik jari pelaku." Tambah Itachi sembari menghela nafas berat.

"Kak, apakah kakak berfikir bahwa mungkin saja pelaku pembunuhan itu bukan manusia?" tanya Ino sembari menatap iris onyx Itachi dalam.

"Ya, aku juga sempat berfikir seperti itu. Kejadian ini seperti tragedi 50 tahun lalu…" jawab Itachi lirih.

"Kejadian apa itu kak?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"50 tahun lalu, di Konoha ada sebuah klan bernama Hyuuga. Klan itu dulunya adalah klan yang paling tua di Konoha, anggota klan itu mempunyai ciri-ciri khusus yaitu bola mata mereka berwarna putih. Suatu hari pewaris utama klan Hyuuga tiba-tiba menghilang secara misterius dan dalam kurun waktu satu minggu kemudian setelah si pewaris utama tersebut menghilang tiba-tiba pemimpin klan Hyuuga di temukan mati mengenaskan dengan posisi tubuhnya mengantung di langit-langit kamar. Kemudian dalam kurun 40 hari satu-persatu anggota klan Hyuuga di temukan mati mengenaskan dengan posisi yang sama. Kejadian itu terus berlanjut sampai anggota klan itu habis dan dinyatakan musnah." Itachi menceritakan sepenggal kisah yang didengarnya dari kakek buyutnya dulu ketika ia masih berusia kanak-kanak.

"Klan Hyuuga?" gumam Ino.

"Setelah itu dalam waktu 100 hari pembunuhan berantai itu menyebar, menciptakan teror seperti sekarang. Hingga sekarangpun tak ada yang tahu bagaimana sosok itu, mereka yang selamat hanya menyebutnya dengan 'dia'." Kata Itachi.

"Lalu, bagaimana teror itu dapat berhenti?"

"Teror itu semakin merajalela, menyebarkan ketakutan dan kematian di mana-mana. Hingga suatu hari seorang biksu tua menyegel pelaku pembunuh berantai itu. 'dia' tersegel sejak hari ke-124 ketika ia bergentayangan." Jelas Itachi.

"Kak, 'dia' itu siapa?" tanya Ino.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di gerbang sekolah Konoha High, "konon, 'dia' adalah pewaris utama yang menghilang secara misterius itu." Jawab Itachi.

.

.

.

Tiupan angin menerbangkan anak-anak rambut berwarna pirang yang mulai memutih, tangannya yang penuh dengan guratan keriput dengan susah payah mencoba menyangga tubuhnya yang mulai renta. Irisnya yang berwarna biru seperti langit menerawang jauh, mengais-ngais serakan memori yang membuat ceruk di lubuk hatinya kembali berdenyut. Pria tua itu mengelus kalung dengan liontin perak, tangan rentanya membuka perlahan liontin tersebut, menampakkan foto berukuran kecil di mana tampak sosok gadis cantik berambut indigo tersenyum lembut dengan seragam sailor berwarna biru panjang selutut, sang gadis memeluk erat leher sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan cengiran lima jari.

"Maafkan aku…" gumamnya lirih.

Angin kencang membuat rambutnya menari-nari dan bergoyang mengikuti tiupan angin, tangan renta itu dengan susah payah menopng tubuhnya dan meninggalkan sebuket bunga lavender di sebuah bangku tua di atas bukit. Bangku itu tetap sama walau sudah tergerus waktu.

.

.

.

Teng-teng-teng!

Suara jam besar yang berdentang nyaring di sambut dengan pekikan gembira seluruh murid-murid Konoha High, akibat teror yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi pihak sekolah memutuskan memperlakukan jam pulang lebih awal yaitu pukul satu siang, pihak sekolah juga telah menghimbau murid-muridnya agar segera pulang paling lambat jam setengah tiga. Beberapa kegiatan ekstrakulikuler diliburkan.

Sosok gadis berambut pirang pucat melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kawasan sekolahnya, ia menelusuri jalanan trotoar yang tersinari terik matahari. Gadis bermarga Namikaze itu mendorong pintu kaca kusam sebuah bangunan tua yang tak lain adalah toko buku yang dua hari lalu ia kunjungi.

"Selamat datang." Sapa gadis cilik berambut coklat panjang menyambut Ino.

"Selamat siang, Hanabi!" sapa Ino riang menghampiri gadis cilik yang berdiri di meja kasir. Ia meletakkan sekotak bento di atas meja yang di sambut dengan ekspresi bingung Hanabi.

"Ini bento untukmu, kakak sengaja membuatkanmu dengan susah payah lho." Cengir Ino ceria padahal sebenarnya bento itu baru saja ia beli di swalayan dekat sekolahnya.

"Terima kasih!" pekik Hanabi gembira dan segera melahap habis bento itu.

"Hanabi, maaf kemarin kakak tidak kesini ya, kemarin kakak ada kepetingan yang sangat mendadak." Ujar Ino, "tidak apa-apa Kak, yang penting kan sekarang Kak Ino datang ke sini!" kata Hanabi riang berbeda sekali dengan pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Ino.

Ino memperhatikan Hanabi, kemudian ia tertegun ketika menatap iris mata bocah itu yang berwarna putih, pikirannya melayang pada cerita Itachi pagi tadi,

"_50 tahun lalu, di Konoha ada sebuah klan bernama Hyuuga. Klan itu dulunya adalah klan yang paling tua di Konoha, anggota klan itu mempunyai ciri-ciri khusus yaitu bola mata mereka berwarna putih…"_

"Hanabi…"

"Hm?" iris putih milik gadis cilik itu menatap Ino sembari sibuk mengunyah nasi di mulutnya.

"Boleh kutahu apa margamu?" tanya Ino lembut.

"Um, margaku Kaguya. Namaku Hanabi Kaguya!" jawab Hanabi.

"Kaguya ya, tapi kenapa bola matamu berwarna putih seingatku jarang atau malah tak ada sama sekali manusia yang memiliki bola mata putih kecuali ya… em, dia buta." Kata Ino ragu-ragu takut menyinggung Hanabi.

"Haha, ini namanya keturunan khusus. Kaguya itu marga ayahku, tapi marga ibuku berbeda. Sebelum ibu meninggal selain aku ibuku juga bemata putih!" kekeh Hanabi.

"Tapi apa maksudmu dengan kutukan yang kau ceritakan tempo hari itu?"

"Oh, kutukan itu… kutukan turun temurun dari klan ibuku." Jawab Hanabi.

"Kutukan apa itu?" Ino mendekati Hanabi, "kutukan itu di mulai 50 tahun lalu. Klan itu hancur dengan pembantaian yang menewaskan hampir seluruh anggota klan dalam kurun waktu 100 hari. Kakekku berasal dari klan itu. Dulu kakekku bertahan hidup dengan meninggalkan mansion klan dan mengasingkan diri keluar negeri hingga beberapa tahun kemudian, setelah 20 tahun ia kembali ke sini. Waktu itu kakek satu-satunya anggota klan yang tersisa sehingga beliau kemudian menikah dan memiliki anak yaitu ibuku. Kakek melarangku menyandang marga klannya karena klan itu adalah klan terkutuk begitulah katanya." Cerita Hanabi, "sebenarnya setelah orang tuaku meninggal akibat kecelakaan aku mengikuti kakek dan mengganti margaku dengan marga kakek, tak berapa lama kemudian 'dia' datang, pertama hanya penampakan namun lamban laun ia menyerang. Berulang kali aku hampir mati, setelah kejadian kemarin aku kembali memakai marga ayahku, Kaguya." Tambah Hanabi.

"Sedikit mirip dengan cerita kak Itachi." Gumam Ino, "apa nama klan Ibumu Hanabi?"

"Hyuuga."

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Ino meneguk ludahnya ketika tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak kencang, bayangan sosok wanita tempo hari melayang-layang di benaknya.

**Ino Pov**

Hyuuga-

Hyuuga-

Hyuuga-

"_50 tahun lalu, di Konoha ada sebuah klan bernama Hyuuga. Klan itu dulunya adalah klan yang paling tua di Konoha, anggota klan itu mempunyai ciri-ciri khusus yaitu bola mata mereka berwarna putih. Suatu hari pewaris utama klan Hyuuga tiba-tiba menghilang secara misterius dan dalam kurun waktu satu minggu kemudian setelah si pewaris utama tersebut menghilang tiba-tiba pemimpin klan Hyuuga di temukan mati mengenaskan dengan posisi tubuhnya mengantung di langit-langit kamar. Kemudian dalam kurun 40 hari satu-persatu anggota klan Hyuuga di temukan mati mengenaskan dengan posisi yang sama. Kejadian it uterus berlanjut sampai anggota klan itu habis dan dinyatakan musnah."_

Cerita kak Itachi terus terngiang di otakku, marga Hyuuga memiliki ciri keturunan khusus yaitu mata berwarna putih. Hanabi adalah anggota terakhir klan Hyuuga, klan yang ia bilang terkutuk itu. Warna mata hanabi juga mirip dengan warna mata wanita hantu itu. Apakah mungkin…

"_Aku akan menemuimu kembali… __**Hinata**__… aku janji."_

Deg!

Deg!

Tiba-tiba gambaran ucapan dari gambaran klise itu muncul, sosok pemuda pirang itu siapa? Gadis dalam gambaran klise itu memiliki ciri-ciri sama dengan 'dia', mereka sama-sama bermata putih dan berambut indigo. Mungkinkah gambaran itu yang dilihat Sakura?

Gadis berambut indigo itu bernama Hinata, ia mirip dengan 'dia'. Dengan kata lain mungkin saja'dia' adalah Hinata… 'dia' adalah Hinata… Hinata bermata putih berarti ia bermarga Hyuuga. Jadi namanya Hinata Hyuuga.

Tapi kenapa Hinata membunuh orang-orang? Dan apa hubungannya dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu?

**End Ino pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Duk!

Duk!

Duk!

Sosok gadis berambut merah terus menendang batang pohon di halaman belakang gedung Konoha High, awan sudah menampakkan semburat-semburat orange di langit dan koakan burung-burung terdengar menggema memecah keheningan sore itu.

"Dasar sial! Rasakan! Rasakan!" gadis berambut merah itu mengumpat tidak jelas dan terus menendang batang pohon di hadapannya.

"Kau pikir aku percaya dengan omong kosongmu itu, hah?" ejek gadis berambut merah itu entah pada siapa, "aku tak takut! Aku tak takut, aku tak takut pada apapun!" pekiknya angkuh.

Gadis berambut merah itu tak menyadari adanya sosok bayangan wanita berambut hitam yang menggantung di atas dahan pohon di belakangnya. Tetesan cairan berwarna merah menetes pelan membasahi dedaunan di bawahnya. Sosok itu bersenandung merdu dengan pelan melantunkan lagu kematian untuk menjemput nyawa gadis itu.

To Be Continue…

Haloo! Gomen, update-nya telat! Ini juga ga ada horornya kayaknya. Gomen chap ini pendek dan maaf kalo ada typo atau kesalahan lainnya, saya juga manusia biasa jadi pasti tak luput dari kesalahan. Untuk fic saya yang 'My Mermaid' saya usahakan untuk segera di update begitupun dengan fic lainnya.

Saya juga minta maaf sebelumnya chap 6 saya hapus karena banyak kesalahan, saya memutuskan untuk meng-edit-nya dulu dan saya update kembali bersamaan dengan chap 7.

Btw, saya menerima request.

RnR please.

Balesan review chap kemarin…

**AyameHyuga, **

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa, **

Rizuka Hanayuuki: Hinata mo nyabut nyawa Saku alasannya ga beda dengan Hinata pas nyabut nyawa kerakter lain, bedanya di sini Sakura cenayang jadi cara membunuhnya beda.

Itachi memang punya rasa lain sama Saku, tapi itu Cuma slight ko… lihat aja nanti di chap-chap depan.-cekikikan gaje-

Masalah main pair lihat bagaimana nanti di chap-chap selanjutnya ya. (^^)

Ino bisa melihat itu karena suatu kebetulan, Ino biasa kok dia enggak punya kekuatan yang sama kayak Saku. Cuma kadang manusia punya mata batin yang kuat kan?-ngomong apaan sih ni?-

**Icha yukina clyne,**

**OraRi HinaRa,**

Kitsune murasaki have a poker face : busyet panjang amat ni nama reader!-ngelap kaki(?)-ditendang-

Cup! Cup! Jangan takut ya ada saya di sini.-ngelus-ngelus Kitsune dengan gaya sok tua-dikemplang- syukur kalo horornya kerasa. Um eh, kamu gak suka ItaSaku ya? Hehe, saya malah suka crack pair ItaSaku.-ok abaikan aja- ini chap 6 update…

Ero RivEr: arigatou udah baca n review, tokoh utama ya… hm, silakan tebak sendiri deh. :-P-ditabok- btw, ini chap 6

**Cukup sampai sini ya, seperti biasa yang login akan saya balas lewat PM.**

**Arigatou, RnR please…**


	7. Chapter 7

THE SECRET OF DEATH SONG

*Masashi Kishimoto*Horor Story*

*by Pink Uchiha*

CHAPTER VII

_Someone …_

_Always singing a song…_

_But,_

_If someone hear…_

_The death will come…_

.

.

.

Gadis berambut merah itu tak menyadari adanya sosok bayangan wanita berambut hitam yang menggantung di atas dahan pohon di belakangnya. Tetesan cairan berwarna merah menetes pelan membasahi dedaunan di bawahnya. Sosok itu bersenandung merdu dengan pelan melantunkan lagu kematian untuk menjemput nyawa gadis itu.

.

.

.

Pagi itu sekolah di buat gempar dengan penemuan mayat salah satu siswi yang ditemukan mengantung dengan kondisi mengenaskan di halaman belakang sekolah. Kondisinya sangat mengenaskan, kedua tangannya putus dan salah satu kakinya bergelantungan menandakan bahwa tulangnya sudah terlepas dari persendian, bola matanyanya hancur dan frame kacamata berwarna merah yang berada di di genangan darah retak. Lehernya patah membuat kepala korban menunduk dan bisa jatuh kapan saja jika kulit lehernya tak mampu menahan berat kepala itu.

Semua dimulai ketika seorang siswi melewati halaman belakang sekolah untuk membuang sampah dan siswi itu menjerit kencang membuat penghuni sekolah yang lain berbondong-bondong menuju asal jeritan itu berasal.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat berlari tergesa menuju Konoha High, sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Ia terheran-heran melihat banyak mobil polisi dan ambulan yang terparkir di halaman Konoha High.

"Ada apa ini?" gumamnya dan menghampiri seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan berkacamata hitam, "Shino, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Karin ditemukan mati mengenaskan di halaman belakang sekolah." Jawab pemuda itu membuat Ino terkejut, "thanks Shino!" kata Ino dan segera berlari menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Beberapa guru bersliweran di sana, dan beberapa petugas memeriksa TKP. Ino terperangah melihat mayat yang mengantung di atas pohon disekelilingnya garis polisi membatasi.

"Ka-Karin." Gumamnya tak percaya sembari menutup mulutnya, Ino mendekati mayat itu namun tiba-tiba seorang petugas kepolisian menegur atau lebih tepat membentaknya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tegur petugas itu.

"Maaf, aku mengenal korban karena kami sekelas." Ujar Ino, petugas itu berfikir sejenak dan membiarkan Ino mendekati mayat gadis berambut merah itu.

"Ternyata benar-benar terjadi, bahkan lebih tragis…" ujar Ino.

" '_dia'… tadi datang… dan memperlihatkan padaku… kematian Karin."_

"_mati dengan tali tambang merah yang mengikat leher… tangan yang putus… bola mata yang tercongkel… dan hancur…"_

"_besok… entah kapan… dalam waktu dekat…"_

Kata-kata Sakura terus tergiang di benaknya, Ino berdoa semoga Karin medapatkan tempat yang layak di sisi-Nya. Seorang pria yang tak lain adalah Itachi mendekati Ino, "aku ikut berduka." Ujarnya dan dibalas dengan gumaman 'iya' dari bibir Ino.

"Ini… seperti yang diceritakan Sakura." Ujar Ino lirih membuat Itachi menautkan alisnya.

"Seperti yang diceritakan Sakura?" tanyanya bingung.

"Sebelumnya Sakura memperingatkan bahwa Karin akan mati, tapi semua tak ada yang percaya." Jawab Ino tanpa mengalihkan aqua-nya dari mayat Karin.

"Semakin lama 'dia' akan banyak memakan korban, andai ada yang bisa menghentikannya." Kata Itachi.

"Pak Itachi, mungkinkah 'dia' terus bergentayangan karena memiliki urusan yang belum diselesaikan?" tanya Ino.

"Mungkin saja, tapi aku juga tak tahu kenapa?" sahut Itachi.

"Tidak selamanya…" gumam Ino, "tidak selamanya 'dia' akan terus bertahan di dunia."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Semua berawal dari Hyuuga, klan yang sudah punah itu bukan. Jika kita menyelidikinya mungkin saja kita bisa menemukan titik temu untuk menghentikan teror ini." Kata Ino menatap onyx Itachi dengan yakin.

"Tidak bisa…" sahut Itachi,

"eh-" Ino tekejut.

"Mansion Hyuuga sangat berbahaya, banyak orang yang hilang setelah memasuki mansion itu. Banyak pula yang di temukan mati. Biksu tua yang menyegel 'dia' melarang siapapun menyentuh dan memasuki mansion itu, apalagi sekarang segel itu terlepas. Semua roh anggota klan yang bergentayangan ada di sana, mereka akan memerangkapmu di dalam mansion dan kau selamanya takkan bisa keluar." Kata Itachi panjang lebar dan segera menarik Ino meninggalkan lokasi tersebut, "masuklah, biarkan polisi mengurus masalah ini. Sekarang kembalilah ke kelas karena akan ada pengumuman."

.

.

.

Greek!

Semua mata menatap Ino yang memasuki kelas dan berjalan menuju bangkunya, samar-samar ia mendengar bisik-bisik teman-temannya.

"Ternyata perkataan Sakura benar…"

"Kasihan sekali Ino… dua sahabatnya koma di rumah sakit…"

"Semoga kejadian ini tidak terulang lagi…"

"Mengerikan sekali…"

Ino menghempaskan pantatnya di kursinya dan menoleh bangku kosong di belakangnya, menatap nanar bangku yang biasa di duduki sahabat merah mudanya itu. Ino menunduk dan menengelamkan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangan di atas meja. Seorang pemuda berambut merah melangkah mendekati bangku Ino menepuk kepala gadis berambut pirang pucat itu lembut.

"Aku ikut bersedih, Ino." Ujar pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih Gaara." Balas Ino tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Gaara menghembuskan nafas berat menyentuh bahu mungil Ino dengan kedua tangan kekarnya dan mendorongnya kebelakang membuat tubuh Ino menjadi tegak. Pemuda berambut merah itu melihat tetesan airmata yang membuat rambut poni Ino basah, dengan lembut di usapnya rambut Ino dan Gaara memeluknya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, jika kau membutuhkan sandaran untuk berbagi kesedihan datanglah padaku." Bisik Gaara lembut.

Semua mata memperhatikan mereka namun Gaara dan Ino menghiraukannya,

"EHEM!" suara deheman membuat Gaara melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Ino. Iris jade-nya menemukan Itachi menyeringai seperti mengoda mereka. "Bermesraan, eh?" godanya.

"Maaf…" sahut Gaara dan menyandarkan Ino di bangkunya. Gaara berniat berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hn, duduklah di bangku kosog belakang Ino, daripada kau kembali ke kelasmu. Aku akan menyampaikan pengumuman." Kata guru tampan itu.

"Sebelumnya sekolah ikut berduka atas meninggalnya siswi Konoha High, Karin Natsuhiko. Semua silakan berdoa menurut kepercayaan masing-masing semoga arwahnya di terima dan mendapat tempat yang layak di sisi-Nya." Kata Itachi, "baiklah berdoa dimulai."

Beberapa lama mereka memejamkan mata dan berdoa, Itachi menyudahi doa, "berdoa selesai, baiklah saya menyampaikan pengumuman. Hari ini kalian di pulangkan namun saya berpesan agar kalian segera pulang ke rumah. Akhir-akhir ini korban banyak berjatuhan, saya berharap agar kalian berhati-hati dalam menjaga diri dan orang-orang di sekitar kalian. Terima Kasih dan kalian bisa mengemasi barang-barang untuk pulang." Itachi mengakhiri pengumumannya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Ino, aku antar pulang." Ujar Gaara meraih tangan Ino, Gaara bingung kenapa Ino tiba-tiba melemas. Dengan susah payah ia mengendong Ino di punggungnya sementara tas Ino di gantungkannya di leher. Setelah Gaara menutup pintu kelas yang sudah kosong tampak sesosok makhluk berambut indigo panjang yang mengantung di langit-langit berada atas bangku Ino.

Sepatu Gaara melangkah melewati lorong-lorong sekolah yang telah sepi, dalam waktu singkat semua siswa-siswi Konoha High sudah meninggalkan sekolah. Gaara cukup kerepotan karena beban berat di tubuhnya sudah mengendong Ino yang lemas di punggungnya ditambah ia harus membawa dua tas milik Ino dan miliknya.

_**Langit mulai gelap…**_

_**Saat yang paling kubenci…**_

Gaara tersentak ketika mendengar suara merdu yang entah berasal dari mana, nyanyian itu bergema memenuhi dan berdengung di telinga Gaara. Namun Gaara menghiraukannya dan tetap berjalan menelusuri lorong lantai dua, ia berhenti sejenak melihat di langit-langit tempat dulu kekasihnya di temukan mati di sini. Gaara bisa melihat lubang di langit-langit bekas tali tambang yang mengikat kekasihnya tergantung.

_**Kuberitahu…**_

_**Larilah … jangan diam saja…**_

_**Larilah… sebelum kegelapan datang…**_

Deg!

Deg!

Gaara menoleh ke belakang namun ia tak menemukan apapun. Gaara menatap keluar jendela.

_**Larilah…**_

_**Kegelapan akan datang…**_

Gaara kembali mengalihkan tatapannya mencari dari mana nyanyian itu berasal, ia menajamkan pendengarannya di mana suara itu terdengar. Namun Gaara masih berdiri di tempat yang sama.

_**Saat kegelapan datang…**_

_**Kau akan melihat kematian…**_

"Gaara… lari…lari…" suara gumaman Ino membuat Gaara menatapnya.

"Lari… lari… 'dia' datang… Gaara…" gumam Ino lagi. Gaara segera melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat berbelok melewati undakan anak tangga,

_**Kematian yang akan membunuhmu perlahan…**_

_**Dan terperangkap dalam kegelapan…**_

_**Selamanya…**_

Gaara tersentak dan menolehkan kepalanya melihat lorong itu tiba-tiba gelap, hanya sedikit cahaya dari jendela yang terlihat. Gaara menghentikan langkahnya menatap sebuah bayangan hitam yang mendekat jadenya melebar melihat wanita berkimono putih dengan darah di mana-mana tubuhnya mengantung di langit-langit dan melayang menuju dirinya.

_**Kecuali kau datang sendiri kepadaku…**_

_**Untuk melihat kematianmu…**_

BRUAK!

Gaara tidak tahu bagaimana dan mengapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba terhempas beberapa meter dari tubuh Ino yang terjatuh dari gendongannya. Tangan pucat berdarah wanita berkimono putih itu terjulur dan…

ZRUUT!

GREET!

Gaara tersentak ketika tubuhnya terangkat ke langit-langit dan lehernya terjerat tali, sementara ia panic melihat tubuh Ino tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat melihat sebuah seonggok tubuh manusia yang merambat lantai mendekati Ino. Wanita berambut panjang yang mengantung berdarah itu tertawa,

"Hihihihihihi… Hihihihihi" suara cekikikannya memecah keheningan mencekam membuat suasana horor di lorong gelap itu.

Aqua milik Ino melebar melihat seonggok manusia menyeret tubuhnya yang hancur menuju dirinya, bulu kuduknya meremang, keadaannya tubuhnya yang lemas tak memungkinkan lagi untuknya lari. Tubuh Ino menegang melihat seonggok tubuh manusia dengan mata yang terjulur keluar, tangannya putus, dan tulang tengkorak yang terlihat membuat otaknya berhamburan ketika seonggok tubuh manusia tanpa kaki itu mendekati Ino, bagai zombie makhluk mengerikan itu berusaha meraih Ino.

"Hahahaha… Hahahahaha…."

Sebelum tangan pucat kurus zombie itu menyentuh Ino, entah bagaimana bisa Gaara segera meraih tubuh mungil Ino yang tak berdaya. Gaara berlari menuju jendela dan melompat menabrak kaca.

PRANK!

BRUAK!

"AKH!" erang Gaara ketika punggungnya sukses menghantam tanah, ia menghiraukan nyeri di punggungnya dan beralih pada tubuh mungil Ino yang ada di pelukannya. Gaara mengelus rambut Ino dan memeluknya erat.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Bisik Gaara.

.

.

.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Selamat siang?" Gaara membuka pintu ruang tempat kedua sahabat Ino di rawat. Lelaki berambut merah itu menemukan Itachi yang tengah sibuk dengan buku-buku di tangannya, sepertinya pria yang menjabat sebgai guru termuda di Konoha High itu tengah memborong buku-buku tugas murid-muridnya untuk dinilai.

"Selamat siang." Sahut Itachi menoleh sebentar dan berkutat kembali pada tumpukan buku di atas meja. "Tumben kau berkunjung, tuan Sabaku?" tanyanya.

"Saya baru saja mengantarkan Ino ke ruang perawatan, sekarang dia sedang diperiksa. Kebetulan Sasuke dan Sakura di rawat di sini jadi sekalian saya menjenguk." Jawab Gaara sopan, "agar lebih efesien waktu, eh? Pak Itachi?" tanya Gaara dengan seringainya.

"Ya, daripada aku menganggur lebih baik kubawa sekalian." Sahut Itachi tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku yang berada di tangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Gaara mendekati ranjang tempat Sakura berbaring, ia mengenggam tangan Sakura dan mendapatkan tatapan tak suka dari Itachi.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan Ino?" Itachi bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Gaara sebelumnya.

"Hm, aku juga belum tahu, tadi tubuhnya tiba-tiba melemas." Ujar Gaara.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku lelah bercerita, Pak Guru bisa menanyakannya langsung kepada yang bersangkutan. Well, aku pulang dulu sampaikan salamku untuk Sakura dan… Sasuke. Selamat siang!" Gaara menutup pintu, sementara itu Itachi menghela nafas melihat tingkah muridnya itu, "dasar anak muda benar-benar membingungkan."

.

.

.

Ino pov

Gelap…

Kenapa semua menjadi gelap?

"Ino? Bangun… kumohon bangun…"

Suara itu… kakek…

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, pertama kali yang kulihat adalah ruangang bercat putih kemudian sepasang iris yang berwarna sama sepertiku namun iris milik orang yang ada di hadapanku sekarang berwarna lebih cerah seperti langit. Rambut pirangnya yang memutih berbentuk jabrik itu bergerak ketika ia tersenyum lebar di wajahnya yang penuh dengan guratan keriput. Bagiku lelaki di hadapnku ini masih terlihat tampan walau usianya telah senja, dia adalah laki-laki yang kukagumi… lelaki yang paling kusayangi setelah ayah.

Dia adalah kakekku…

Naruto Namikaze…

Aku berusaha menggerakkan tanganku yang lemah, berusaha mengapai wajah kakek. Kakek yang sepertinya mengerti keinginanku meraih tangan mungilku dan membawanya menuju pipinya yang sudah menua.

"Kakek sangat khawatir saat mendengar Ino masuk rumah sakit." Ujar kakek.

"Maaf Ino membuat kakek repot dan khawatir." Kataku lirih, kakek menggeleng dan menepuk keningku.

"Kakek tulus menjaga dan merawat Ino, bagi kakek Ino adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling berharga." Ujar Kakek membuat senyum haru berkembang di bibirku.

Pikiranku melayang pada kejadian yang baru saja terjadi sebelum aku pingsan, nyawaku hampir saja melayang. Aku merasa sosok Hinata memiliki aura yang sangat kuat. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan aura yang membuat siapapun ketakutan dan akan mati begitu saja hanya dengan keberadaannya.

Aku tak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan hidup.

Aku takut Hinata akan mengambil nyawaku lebih cepat.

Hanya dengan keberadaannya membuat energiku seperti tersedot habis, inilah alasan mengapa sebelum Gaara mengendongku dan aku pingsan tubuhku melemas karena saat itu ada keberadaan Hinata di belakangku. Sosoknya memang tak terlihat namun hanya dari auranya saja aku tahu dia ada di sana.

Hinata…

Hyuuga…

Roh gentayangan itu, roh gentayangan yang tersegel 50 tahun lalu.

End Ino pov

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat, dua bulan telah berlalu. Ino dengan mantap melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah Konoha High di mana teror itu juga masih terasa. Dalam waktu kurun dua bulan sudah sekitar 20 kasus kematian dengan modus sama terjadi di pelosok Konohagakure. Konoha memang tak lagi aman Ino mengerti akan hal itu tapi ia tetap teguh untuk menjalankan aktifitas normalnya. Ino juga sudah menyelidiki tentang tragedy Mansion Hyuuga 50 tahun lalu namun ia tak juga menemukan titik temu.

Kadang pula Ino mendengar jeritan kesakitan, dan suara tawa yang Ino yakini sebegai suara Hinata. Hinata memiliki aura yang sangat kuat sehingga dengan keberadaannya saja kita seperti sudah kehilangan raga.

Konoha High telah mengalami kejadian pembunuhan sebanyak 6 kali dalam kurun waktu dua bulan terakhir. Pihak sekolah sudah pontang-panting untuk meminimalisir kasus kematian yang menimpa siswa-siswinya. Namun usaha Konoha High sepertinya hanya sia-sia belaka karena Hinata tetap merajalela.

Drrrt

Handphone di saku Ino bergetar,

"Hallo?"

"I-Ino?"

"Sakura? Kaukah itu? Kau sudah sadar?" pekik Ino gembira mengetahui sahabatnya itu telah siuman dari komanya yang panjang.

"I-Ino tolong datanglah ke sini." Pinta Sakura lemah.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"A-ada yang harus kuceritakan padamu. Tolong cepat kemari." Pinta Sakura. Ino mengiyakan permintaan Sakura dan menyuruh sahabat merah jambunya itu untuk menunggu sebentar. Dengan segera Ino berbelok menuju halte tidak jadi masuk Konoha High.

To be continue…

Gomen, chap ini sepertinya tidak maksimal apalagi bagian horornya yang kayaknya maksa.

RnR please…

Special thanks to reviewer in chapter 6 before :

Kitsune murasaki have a poker face : Chap 6 kemarin memang lebih saya fokuskan untuk pembahasan misterinya. Haha, kamu ga suka Sakura padahal saya suka banget sama Sakura, bisa dibilang Sakura lovers mungkin. XP Saya juga suka karakter Anko… tapi enggak terlalu, Cuma suka aja.

Btw, ini chap 7.

Untuk reader saya minta maaf karena chap 6 sebelumnya saya hapus karena saya edit dari beberapa kesalahan seperti typo dan lainnya. Saya langsung update bersama chap 7. Saya ngebet banget pengen namatin fic ini.

Arigatou… RnR if you mind. XD

Btw, Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa ya! Salam Ramadhan! XD


	8. Chapter 8

THE SECRET OF DEATH SONG

*Masashi Kishimoto*Horor Story*

*by Pink Uchiha*

CHAPTER VIII

_Someone …_

_Always singing a song…_

_But,_

_If someone hear…_

_The death will come…_

.

.

.

Gadis dengan iris aqua itu tampak gelisah, ia bolak-balik melihat arloji bermanik-manik kuning di lengan kirinya. Gadis bermarga Namikaze itu mendengus panjang mengalihkan iris aqua-nya menelusuri jalanan yang berlalu cepat dari dalam bus kota. Beberapa detik kemudian ia bernafas lega ketika bangunan bertingkat 6 yang sangat luas terlihat di samping jalan dengan papan besar bertuliskan 'KONOHA HOSPITAL'.

.

.

.

"Sakura~~?" pekikan nyaring Ino menyeruak dari pintu dan disambut senyuman ceria pemilik iris berklorofil yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Gadis berambut pirang itu menghambur pada sahabatnya.

"Uh- he-hentikan Ino, kau membuatku sesak!" keluh gadis berambut merah muda.

"Hahaha… gomen Sakura!" kekeh Ino melongarkan pelukan mautnya.

"I-Ino… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura kemudian dengan nada lirih dan lemah.

Ino terdiam sejenak dan raut sedih terpampang jelas pada wajah cantik miliknya, "kau… tidak mengingat semuanya?" tanya Ino.

Sakura mengeleng lemah.

"Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, entah kenapa waktu itu kau tiba-tiba seperti kerasukan dan berniat melompat dari atap sekolah." Ujar Ino. Sakura terperangah kemudian ia menutup iris emerald-nya diikuti dengan cairan bening yang meluncur bebas dari sana.

Ino beranjak menuju tirai yang berada di samping ranjang Sakura,

Sreek!

Sakura menutup bibirnya tak percaya, emerald-nya menatap nanar sosok yang terbaring koma balik tirai putih itu, "Sasuke koma bersamamu setelah kalian jatuh dari atap sekolah, dia berusaha menolongmu saat itu. Entah kenapa tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung ikut melompat begitu kau jatuh." Kata Ino.

"Hiks…hiks…" suara isakan terdengar dari bibir pucat milik Sakura, ia menutupi wajahnya sembari mengeleng pelan seakan tak percaya.

"Sudah dua bulan kalian tertidur, banyak hal yang terjadi selama itu." Tambah Ino lirih, ia mendekati Sakura yang bergetar dan mengelus rambut merah mudanya lembut. "Salah satunya, sehari setelah kau dan Sasuke jatuh dari atap sekolah keesokan harinya Karin di temukan mati terbunuh di halaman belakang sekolah, kemudian Yakumo, Sora, Pak Ebisu, dan Rock Lee." Ujar Ino lirih.

Sakura menghentikan isakannya, ia mendongak menatap Ino. "Sebelumnya seperti apa yang kukatakan, ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Selama… aku tidur… aku bermimpi. Dalam mimpiku ada sebuah rumah besar seperti mansion, walau semuanya tidak jelas tapi di dalam mansion itu terjadi sebuah pembantaian. Mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan di setiap sudut rumah, darah-darah yang berceceran di mana-mana." Ujar Sakura, "kemudian di sebuah ruangan yang hanya tersinari sinar dari satu-satunya jendela sosok gadis dengan kimono putih tergantung di tengah-tengah ruangan itu."

Ino terdiam dan berfikir sejenak.

.

.

.

Sosok gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat yang di kuncir di ujung rambutnya itu melangkah mantap menuju sebuah bangunan besar yang tertutupi rimbunnya pepohonan di sebuah bukit di hutan Konohagakure. Tubuh rampingnya tertutup kimono berwarna putih dengan obi merah di pinggangnya. Kaki mungilnya yang telanjang menapaki satu persatu anak tangga hingga sosoknya sampai di sebuah pintu besar bangunan yang ternyata mansion itu.

Kriet!

Di dorongnya pelan pintu mansion itu, kemudian kaki mungilnya menapaki lantai kayu yang kotor oleh tanah dan debu. Bercak-bercak darah yang mengering meninggalkan bekas merah kehitaman tampak di lantai kayu atau dinding-dinding kayu di setiap ruangan dan lorong panjang itu. Aura mencekam menguar kuat namun tampaknya gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat dan iris ungu itu tak gentar sama sekali, ia malah dengan santai menapak lantai kayu mansion besar itu.

Samar-samar dan kadangkala sangat jelas telinganya menangkap suara tawa dan jerit kesakitan yang muncul, kadangkala suara-suara aneh seperti dengusan dan hembusan nafas yang terdengar. Di sekelilingnya beberapa tulang tengkorak yang berserakan dan kain-kain kusam bersimbah darah berserakan di sekitarnya namun ia tetap tenang melangkah.

Tak hanya itu ceceran organ dalam yang membusuk juga teronggok di sudut dinding atau beberapa tertutupi oleh dedaunan kering yang masuk melalui jendela tanpa kaca yang terbuka lebar. Bahkan ada mayat seorang pria tua yang masih utuh namun membusuk dengan belatung yang mengerogoti tiap lubang-lubang di tubuhnya yang mengantung di langit-langit dengan tali tambang berwarna merah yang menjeratnya.

Kadang kala iris ungu tajamnya itu menangkap bayangan seorang wanita berambut coklat yang terduduk di dahan pohon besar ketika gadis berambut pirang pucat itu melewati taman luas di dalam mansion. Atau kadang ia melihat kepala yang mengelinding-gelinding di ujung anak tangga, kepala itu terus mengelinding dengan senyum lebar dan mata putih yang melotot. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu tetap melangkah tenang walau kepala tadi mengelinding di belakangnya seperti mengikutinya, alih-alih gadis berambut pirang pucat dan iris ungu itu menendangnya hingga mengelinding jauh di belakang.

"Hihihihihihihihihi…" suara cekikikan mengema. Gadis itu berhenti di sebuah ruangan besar yang kosong, namun beberapa potongan tubuh dan tengkorak bahkan tulang-tulang dan organ-organ dalam yang membusuk berserakan di lantai kayu ruangan itu.

Di langit-langit ruangan banyak tali-tali tambang berwarna merah yang mengantung, sebagian ada yang kosong namun ada yang menjerat mayat yang hanya berupa tulang belulang atau tubuh yang membusuk. Lantai kayu ruangan itu penuh dengan bercak dan cipratan darah yang mengering dan tanaman bersulur yang memanjang dan daun-daun yang berserakan.

Di tengah-tengah ruangan besar itu sosok dengan rambut indigo panjang dan kimono putih tengah tertawa puas. Tawanya sangat mengerikan, kadangkala wajah sosok dengan rambut indigo itu terangkat ke atas karena tawanya yang terbahak-bahak walau gadis dengan rambut pirang dan iris ungu itu yakin bahkan tak ada satupun hal lucu yang bisa di tertawakan saat ini.

"Hahahahaha…. Hahahaha… hihihihihihi…"

Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu menyatukan tangannya dan mendekapnya di dada, kemudian bibirnya bergumam menguncapkan mantra. Bibir mungilnya terus berkomat-kamit dengan mata terpejam dan kaki mungil telanjangnya melangkah perlahan menuju sumber tawa yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Tawa itu tiba-tiba berhenti, begitupun dengan gadis berambut pirang pucat yang menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis itu membuka matanya yang terpejam, ia menatap langsung wanita berkimono putih yang mengantung di atas langit-langit yang menatapnya tajam dengan iris putih miliknya.

_**Langit mulai gelap…**_

_**Saat yang paling kubenci…**_

Bibir pucat wanita berambut indigo itu bergerak,

_**Kuberitahu…**_

_**Larilah … jangan diam saja…**_

_**Larilah… sebelum kegelapan datang…**_

Namun gadis berambut pirang pucat itu tetap berdiri tenang di hadapannya, seakan tida takut dan menunggu sampai lagu itu selesai.

_**Larilah…**_

_**Kegelapan akan datang…**_

Darah tiba-tiba merembes dari kimono putih wanita berambut indigo itu, bahkan darah juga mengalir dari iris putihnya dan sepasang tangan pucat miliknya.

_**Saat kegelapan datang…**_

_**Kau akan melihat kematian…**_

Wanita berambut indigo itu menyeringai walau bibirnya terus bersenandung dan mengalirkan cairan berbau anyir. Tangannya terangkat,

"_Hihihihihi… ahahahahahaha….!" _

_**Kematian yang akan membunuhmu perlahan…**_

_**Dan terperangkap dalam kegelapan…**_

_**Selamanya…**_

_**Kecuali kau datang sendiri kepadaku…**_

_**Untuk melihat kematianmu…**_

Bibirnya berhenti bersenandung, aura kelam dan mencekam menguar dari tubuhnya. Jeritan kesakitan muncul dari setiap sudut ruangan. Darah entah kenapa bisa merembes keluar dari lantai kayu dan mengalir membasahi kaki telanjang gadis berrambut pirang pucat itu.

"Aku datang untuk menyegelmu kembali… kau benar-benar meresahkan…" ujar gadis berambut pirang pucat itu dengan tenang namun tajam.

Tawa wanita itu berhenti, ia menyeringai lebar. Aura di sekeliling tempat itu berubah menjadi sangat mencekam. Jeritan-jeritan mengema di setiap sudut ruangan dalam mansion. Iris putih wanita itu memicing, tali tambang merah di langit-langit itu melongar sehingga tubuh sosok berdarah itu turun.

Grep!

Gadis berambut pirang itu terperangah, entah bagaimana bisa sosok wanita berkimono putih dengan rambut indigo itu berada di hadapannya dan mencekiknya kuat. Tangan dan kakinya di tahan tangan-tangan yang keluar dari kegelapan. Tangan-tangan berlumuran darah dengan kuku-kuku panjang itu mencengkram sekaligus menusuk kulit hingga menembus urat-urat miliknya membuat darah mengalir dari sana.

Tangan kiri pucat wanita itu tetap mencekik kuat leher si gadis berambut pirang pucat sementara tangan kanannya menusuk perut gadis itu menarik usus beserta organ-organ lain.

"ARGHHH!" pekik gadis beriris ungu itu kesakitan.

Krak!

Diikuti dengan putus kedua tangan miliknya.

"ARGHHH!"

Darah muncrat di mana-mana ikut membasahi wanita dan gadis itu.

Bret!

Krak!

"ARGHHH!"

BRUK!

BYUR!

Sepasang kakinya juga ikut terlepas sehingga tubuhnya terjatuh di lantai yang penuh genangan darah.

"Hah… hah… hah…" nafasnya memburu dan kesadarannya semakin hilang.

Bret!

Krak!

Nafas gadis berambut pirang pucat itu benar-benar berhenti ketika kepalanya telah terlepas dari tubuhnya yang tergeletak di lantai yang penuh genangan darah, kepalanya mengantung di langit-langit dengan tali tambang merah yang mengikatnya, tangan dan kakinya terpencar jauh di setiap sudut ruangan dan ususnya berserakan di lantai.

.

.

.

Angin bertiup lembut menemani siapa saja yang tengah asik bercengkrama dengan alam di bukit kecil itu. Sesosok pria tua dengan syal yang melilit lehernya bersenandung pelan, tangan rentanya tak henti-hentinya mengelus bangku tua yang sejak dulu sudah berdiri kokoh di sana. Langit yang beranjak sore menampilkan semburat-semburat orange di cakrawala. Bahkan cicitan burung-burung kecil masih terdengar di kesunyian syahdu yang menentramkan itu.

Iris biru langitnya menerawang jauh menembus cakrawala, membawa angannya kembali ke masa lalu.

**Flashback…**

Suara merdu dari sepasang bibir merah itu mengalun membuat sosok insane dengan iris biru langit dan rambut seindah sinar matahari mendengkur dengan tentram di pangkuan sosok gadis berambut indigo. Gadis dengan iris putih itu tersenyum malu-malu dan kembali melanjutkan senandungnya dan tangan mungil halus miliknya membelai wajah insan itu penuh sayang.

"La… la… la… daun hijau menari-nari…

Angin lembut… membelai…

rambutmu la… la… la…"

senandung gadis berambut indigo itu lembut, ia membelai rambut pemuda yang tengah terlelap itu. Sesekali pipinya merona.

"tidurlah sayang… tidurlah sayang…

Biarkan angin membelaimu sayang…

Tidurlah sayang… tidurlah sayang…

Lalalala… la la la…"

Senandungnya berhenti dan gadis berambut indigo itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran bangku di bawah pohon rindang yang berdiri kokoh sendirian di puncak sebuah bukit, pemandangan di hadapannya menampilkan seluruh pelosok desa Konohagakure pada masa dahulu, walau perang berkepanjangan terus terjadi namun pesona tempat itu tak pernah sirna.

"Hinata…" gumam pemuda yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Hum?" sahut si gadis yang bernama Hinata.

Kelopak yang menyembunyikan iris sebiru langit itu terbuka, tangan besar pemilik iris itu mengelus pipi putih Hinata. "Aku mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu…"

"Aku tahu." Gumam Hinata lembut, menyentuh tangan besar yang berada di pipinya.

"Lusa aku akan berangkat ke medan perang." Ujar pemuda beriris biru itu dengan sendu, Hinata tertunduk sedih. Ia memainkan rambut jabrik milik kekasih beriris birunya itu,

"Aku tahu…" sahutnya dengan senyum hambar, cairan bening meluncur bebas dari iris putihnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengusap cairan bening yang meluncur dari iris Hinata. "Berjanjilah untuk setia menungguku, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk, bibirnya bergetar dan isakan meluncur tertahan. Hinata menangkup wajah kekasih pirangnya. Tubuhnya membungkuk, wajahnya mendekati kekasihnya,

CUP!

Di sapunya bibir tipis pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan penuh perasaan, irisnya yang terpejam tak henti-hentinya meneteskan air mata. Tangan besar milik pemuda berambut pirang itu menekan kepala Hinata lebih dalam. Bibirnya bergerak dan lidahnya menyesap kuat rasa manis dari bibir mungil Hinata. Iris langitnya terpejam walau ia merasakan kelopak matanya basah oleh air mata Hinata dan leher berkerah miliknya yang terasa geli oleh rambut Hinata yang jatuh.

Lidah keduanya berpangutan, saling menyesap dan mengecap rasa manis dari bibir mereka, menyatukan dan saling berbagi saliva. Bahkan membagi nafas satu sama lain. Ciuman itu berlangsung sangat lama dan penuh penghayatan. Hingga akhirnya Hinata menarik wajahnya menjauh dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Pemuda beriris biru itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan menoleh manghadap Hinata, di tariknya tubuh mungil gadis cantik itu dalam pelukannya. Di hisapnya lama aroma lavender khas yang menguar dari tubuh mungil berkimono putih itu, "aku ingin selamanya seperti ini. Selamanya bersamamu…" bisik pemuda itu mesra.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, cairan bening meluncur dari sepasang iris mutiara miliknya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah mungil Hinata dan kembali memerangkap bibir mungil gadis itu pada kecupan hangat yang mengairahkan bagi dua insane itu.

Kebersamaan mereka tak berlangsung lama.

"NONA HINATA!"

Teriakan itu membuat mereka tersentak dan melepaskan ciumannya, sosok pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan iris mutiara yang sama dengan milik Hinata mendekat dengan ekspresi marah.

"Ka-kak Neji?" Hinata tertegun melihat kedatangan kakak sepupunya itu.

Dengan kasar Neji menarik Hinata ke sampingnya, "DASAR HINA! BERANINYA KAU MENJALIN HUBUNGAN DENGAN SEORANG TENTARA RENDAHAN!" bentak Neji penuh amarah, ia mencengkram bahu mungil Hinata. Hinata hanya mampu terisak.

"Hiks… hiks… hiks…"

"KAU YANG SEORANG PUTRI BANGSAWAN HYUUGA TAK PANTAS BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN ORANG RENDAHAN YANG NANTINYA MATI UNTUK MEDAN PERANG!" maki Neji kemudian menarik kasar tangan Hinata.

Hinata memberontak, ia menoleh kepada sosok kekasihnya. "Hiks… aku tak mau berpisah darimu… aku tak mau berpisah darimu!" raung Hinata, tangannya yang lain berusaha meraih kekasihnya.

Pemuda beriris biru itu menunduk, tangan kanannya mencengkram kuat dada kirinya yang tertutup seragam tentara. Telinganya masih menangkap raungan Hinata, kekasih yang sangat ia cintai.

Ia tahu mencintai Hinata adalah salah…

Ia mengerti orang rendahan sepertinya tak pantas mencintai Hinata…

Bahkan hanya bermimpi bersanding dengannya…

Setetes cairan bening meluncur dari iris biru miliknya.

Mencintai Hinata adalah salah… namun kalau begitu mengapa Tuhan memberikannya perasaan ini?

Orang rendahan sepertinya tak pantas mencintai Hinata… namun bukankah cinta tak memandang apapun? Buktinya Hinata sendiri menerima cinta orang rendahan sepertinya.

Ia mencintai Hinata, ia sangat mencintai Hinata… ia tak perduli karena ia dan Hinata sama-sama saling mencintai… jadi apa yang salah dengan itu?

Kakinya bergerak menyusul dua sosok yang tengah menjauh, si gadis berambut indigo yang berjalan pasrah dengan tangisnya dan si pemuda berambut coklat yang tetap teguh menyeret si gadis.

Grep!

Dua keturunan Hyuuga itu menghentikan langkah,

"Aku takkan melepaskan Hinata. Apa yang salah dengan cinta kami? Kami saling mencintai!" kata pemuda beriris biru itu.

"Hubungan kalian sangat hina bagi klan kami, hubungan kalian adalah aib bagi klan kami. Kau terlalu rendah untuk bersanding dengan pewaris utama klan kami." Sahut Neji tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

Hinata menoleh pada kekasihnya dengan iris yang penuh air mata, ia mengigit bibir mungilnya keras meredam isakan.

"Aku tahu Nona Hinata pasti bahagia bersamamu, tapi kalian nantinya akan tersiksa. Hubungan kalian akan dikutuk oleh sang dewa agung." Kata Neji.

"Aku tak perduli akan hal itu…" sahut Hinata, kedua lelaki itu terdiam, "aku lebih bahagia bersama cintaku. Aku tak perduli walau kutukan sang dewa akan menyertaiku…"

"Jangan bilang kalau anda menentang Dewa, Nona Hinata?" tanya Neji sengit.

"Hiks… aku akan menentang siapapun yang menghalangi cintaku!" balas Hinata mantap. Ia menyentakkan tangan Neji dan menarik kekasihnya meninggalkan pemuda berambut coklat itu.

Dua sosok dengan rambut indigo dan pirang itu menjauh, Neji memperhatikan mereka yang menjauh dengan senyum sendu,

"Teruslah berlari Nona Hinata, kejarlah kebahagiaanmu… hiraukan kutukan-kutukan Dewa-Dewa itu." gumam Neji.

.

.

.

Lelaki tua itu menghela nafas panjang, ia tetap menerawang jauh ke masa lalu. Membawa angannya terbang pada mimpi-mimpi indah kebersamaan mereka, kebersamaan mereka yang terpisah oleh tembok besar bernama waktu dan peraturan keluarga.

_Maafkan aku… Hinata…_

_._

_._

To be continue…

Maaf chap ini pendek, saya kehilangan feel horor.

Jelasnya ini sedikit menguak masa lalu Hinata, dan bagaimana selanjutnya reader harap sabar ya. XP-digetok-

Tidak banyak kata fic ini naik ranting untuk amannya, khukhukhu-tertawa setan- waktunya sisi sadis saya yang berkerja. XD jadi beberapa scene pembunuhan bakalan lebih sadis nantinya.

Thanks for review in chap 7 :

Agusthya : um… semoga saja ya… saya masih bingung enaknya Ino di pasangin dengan siapa. Lee kali ya. ;-P-digetok- hehe bercanda ko XD

Ini update.

Kitsune murasaki have a poker face : hahaha, ga papa ko. Favorit chara tiap orang kan beda-beda. Syukur kalo kemaren horornya kerasa soalnya saya takut horornya engga dapet soalnya singkat banget scene horornya.

Soal aura-aura itu saya memang pernah ngerasain, tapi yang jelas tiba-tiba bulu kuduk saya langsung berdiri padahal ga ada apa-apa. Alhamdulillah saya Cuma merinding-merinding doang enggak langsung ketemu penampakan.-lari duluan gara-gara takut-

Akhir-akhir ini saya ngerasa horor banget… XD

Yap, Sakura udah sadar di chap ini. Ini sudah update…

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa.**

**Deidei Rinnepero13.**

**Violet-Yukko.**

**OraRi HinaRa.**

**AyameHyuga.**

Fiyui-chan : thanks reviewnya. Tapi maaf ya saya enggak bisa memenuhi permintaan Fiyui, soalnya fic ini sad ending NaruHina-mungkin-. Tapi kayaknya saya bisa usahain SasuSaku bersatu. ;-)

**Thanks for your review, review again if you mind… XD**


	9. Chapter 9

THE SECRET OF DEATH SONG

*Masashi Kishimoto*Horor Story*

*by Pink Uchiha*

CHAPTER IX

_Someone …_

_Always singing a song…_

_But,_

_If someone hear…_

_The death will come…_

.

.

.

Mereka terdiam hingga sepasang bibir pucat gadis dengan iris emerald itu bergerak-gerak dengan getaran yang ganjil. Ino menatapnya heran ketika sepasang iris emerald itu melotot pada dinding pojok ruangan.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Ino heran.

Sakura tidak bersuara, telunjuknya dengan gemetar menunjuk pada pojok ruangan. Ino mengikuti arah telunjuk Sakura, ia mengernyit kala tak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan di sana. Sakura masih sama emerald-nya melotot ketakutan seperti ada sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan. Ino meneguk ludah susah payah.

Siiingg!

Pet!

Lampu kamar itu tiba-tiba padam.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Seketika itu juga Ino merasakan aura yang sangat mencekam, kakinya tiba-tiba terasa dingin luar biasa dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Ino tak bisa melihat dengan jelas sekelilingnya hanya gelap dan buram. Hingga Ino merasakan betisnya seperti basah…

"Sa-Sakura?" panggil Ino lirih, namun tak ada sahutan. Hingga Ino menoleh ke sana-sini kemudian ia terbelalak saat menangkap sosok putih-putih yang menunduk di pojok ruangan. Sosok itu tergantung di atas tali dengan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

Deg!

Deg!

Ino membeku. Kakinya melangkah mundur dan tepat menyentuh sisi ranjang, tangan mungilnya mengerayahi ranjang itu dan ia terhenyak kala ranjang itu kosong padahal sebelumnya sahabat karibnya yang berambut merah muda tergeletak di sana. Alih-alih menemukan Sakura Ino malah merasakan permukaan kasur itu basah dan bau anyir menguar.

Ino menarik tangannya dan menengok sejenak, melirik permukaan kasur itu dan tercengang ketakutan melihat kasur itu basah oleh genangan darah yang merembes. Sosok dengan pakaian putih itu tetap menunduk seperti sebuah boneka yang tak berbahaya.

Krak!

Krak!

Krak!

Krak!

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan dan kaki sosok berpakaian putih itu lepas dan jatuh ke lantai. Tangan pucat itu bergerak-gerak dan merayap-rayap berbeda terbalik dengan kaki pucat berlumuran darah yang teronggok diam. Dua tangan pucat itu merangkak mendekati Ino yang secara refleks menghindar. Dengan terburu-buru Ino berlari menuju pintu dan keluar sebelum tangan pucat itu menggapainya.

Kaki-kakinya terus melangkah menelusuri lorong rumah sakit yang gelap, hanya cahaya-cahaya dari jendela yang menerangi. Ino tak habis pikir tiba-tiba saja keadaan di luar seperti sudah malam padahal seingatnya sekarang masih siang. Ketika Ino berhenti di pinggir jendela dan menengok ke luar ia hanya melihat langit malam dan bulan purnama yang bersinar terang selebihnya hanya kegelapan dan kesunyian mencekam yang Ino dapat.

Ino kembali tersentak kala tengkuknya merasakan hembusan nafas yang sangat dingin, sedingin angin malam.

"Haah… haaah… haah…" terdengar suara nafas dari tengkuknya. Bulu roma Ino seketika menegang.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Ino perlahan memutar kepalanya…

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

"KYAAAA!"

Kakinya segera mengambil langkah seribu.

Sebuah potongan kepala hancur yang tergantung di langit-langit mengikuti arah Ino berlari.

Buk!

Kemudian potongan kepala itu jatuh ke lantai dan mengelinding pelan dan lama-lama semakin cepat. Terus mengelinding di sepanjang lorong itu.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Ino semakin cepat melangkah. Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang di mana kegelapan pekat semakin menenggelamkan ujungnya. Ino tak menyadari ketika ia berbalik di depan matanya tampak sosok putih mengantung di langit-langit. Ino mendadak berhenti membuat keseimbangannya hilang dan ia jatuh di atas lantai.

"Hah…hah… hah…"

Nafasnya memburu, aqua-nya menatap horor sosok di hadapannya. Sosok itu menyeringai lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya ke leher Ino membuat gadis itu tercekik dan meronta. Sekejab saja tubuhnya terangkat dengan paksa. Kaki Ino meronta-ronta dan di penghujung nafasnya ia merasakan lehernya semakin nyeri dan kepalanya terasa berat.

DEG!

"AH!" Ino tersentak bangun. Dengan nafas memburu ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia berada di ruangan Sakura yang terang benerang. Seketika Ino menoleh dan menemukan Sakura yang terlelap tenang di atas kasur rawatnya. Ketika iris aqua-nya menengok kea rah jendela ia mampu melihat cahaya mentari yang bersinar terik dan hembusan nafas tenang sang angin yang memainkan daun-daun. Keadaan seolah normal dan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Ino masih terengah-engah, jemari mungilnya memijit kepalanya yang pusing dan bersimbah keringat. "Ternyata hanya mimpi." Gumam Ino. "Tapi, kenapa semuanya terasa nyata sekali?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Ino beranjak dan mengenggam tangan Sakura sejenak. "Kurasa aku akan pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa Saku." Pamit Ino pada sahabatnya yang tengah terlelap.

Greek!

Tap-tap-tap!

Kakinya melangkah pelan. Ia menunduk namun otaknya berfikir keras berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan. Mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata. Bahkan Ino masih merasakan jantungnya berdetak 3 kali lebih cepat dan keringat dingin yang terus-terusan membasahi tubuhnya. Bulu kuduknya saja meremang.

"Ah, lebih baik aku segera ke tempat Hanabi saja." decak Ino menepuk dahinya pelan. Ia segera berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan rumah sakit itu.

Awan yang tadinya berwarna putih bersih bergeser menjadi abu-abu ketika Ino sampai pada sebuah toko buku tua milik Hanabi.

"Permisi~~" seru Ino dengan suara yang sedikit nyaring. Ia tersenyum lebar kala sepasang iris putih milik gadis berambut coklat penjaga toko sekaligus pemiliknya itu menatapnya dengan ceria dan senang.

"Kak Ino?" sapa Hanabi riang.

Ino mengangguk-angguk seakan merespon sapaan Hanabi. Dihampirinya gadis kecil itu, Ino menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Sudah lama menungguku ya?" tanya Ino dengan nada tak enak. Hanabi hanya mengeleng pelan.

"Hehe, tidak juga." Hanabi terkekeh kecil. Gadis dengan surai coklat itu melangkah menuju sebuah rak dengan mambawa kemoceng kemdian ia membersihkan sudut-sudut yang sekiranya berdebu. Ino bertopang dangu, diperhatikannya apa yang dilakukan bocah kecil itu.

"Hanabi?" Ino bersuara dan terdengar gumaman tidak jelas dari Hanabi yang mengisyaratkan mendengar panggilan Ino. "Pernahkah kau berfikir untuk menguak tentang misteri keluarga dari mendiang ibumu itu?" pertanyaan Ino seketika membuat Hanabi menegang. Gadis itu menoleh menatap Ino dengan raut terbelalak sekaligus tak percaya.

"Apa maksud kakak?" tanya Hanabi penuh tanya. Sejenak tangannya berhenti bergerak, alih-alih iris mutiaranya berpusat pada Ino.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya, "ya um, maksudku apakah kau tidak penasaran tentang sejarah keluarga mendiang ibumu, yang kauceritakan sangat kelam itu?" Hanabi menunduk sejenak dan kembali fokus kepada pekerjaanya yaitu membersihkan debu di sudut-sudut rak buku perpustakaan tuanya.

"Aku ingin… ingin sekali menguak misteri itu. Aku ingin bebas dari jeratan kutukan itu, tapi… semua tidak semudah ketika kita berucap." Hanabi berkata dengan raut sedih. Ino menatapnya dengan raut bersalah. "Sejak saat itu aku merasa hidupku begitu mencekam karena terus terbayang-bayang kalau-kalau '_dia' _datang." Lanjut Hanabi.

"Pernahkah '_dia'_ menampakkan diri sejak saat itu?" tanya Ino. Hanabi tampak mengangguk sesaat.

"Ya… beberapa kali, dan aku akan segera lari seperti biasa ke tempat yang sekiranya cukup aman sampai _'dia'___pergi." Jawab Hanabi. "Tapi, kurasa tak mungkin aku terus menerus bisa lolos bukan?" ujar Hanabi kemudian. Ino tampak termenung sejenak dan menyetujui apa yang dikatakan gadis kecil itu.

"Ya kau benar."

Klontang!

Dua gadis itu tersentak kala sebuah suara berisik dari sebuah benda jatuh mengagetkan mereka berdua. "Ada apa sih?" sungut Ino kesal karena ia kaget bukan main. Hanabi haya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Kurasa ada benda yang jatuh di ujung sana." kata Hanabi menunjuk sebuah lorong panjang yang didindingi rak-rak buku tua. Di tempat itu hanya diterangi oleh lampu pijar tua yang buram dan kadang-kadang berkedip-kedip mati. "Sebentar, aku akan memeriksanya." Kata Hanabi.

Baru saja Hanabi hendak melangkah, tiba-tiba gadis itu membeku di tempat. Ino mengerutkan alisnya dan tersentak kala sebuah sosok dengan pakaian putih berdiri tegak sebari bersandar di tengah-tengah tempat itu. Sosok itu berkulit pucat dengan kepala plontos yang tertunduk dalam. Ino dan Hanabi sejenak mematung.

Deg!

Tiba-tiba sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya, ia menyeringai bengis. Wajahnya tak berbentuk dengan kedua mata yang terjulur keluar serta pipi sobek yang memperlihatkan gigi dan tulang rahangnya yang berdarah-darah.

"KYAAA!" seketika Ino dan Hanabi memekik dan secepat kilat beranjak dari tempat mereka sebelumnya kala sosok mengerikan itu berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok. Tangannya yang buntung sebelah itu merayap-rayap hendak meraih apapun yang ia bisa. Mulutnya berulang kali terbuka sehingga tetesan darah meluber dan mengotori lantai. Sosoknya bagai zombie yang tengah mencari mangsa.

Deg!

Deg!

Ino bersembunyi di balik rak buku. Ia mengintip dan melihat makhluk itu masih berjalan terseok-seok dengan pelan. Keringat dingin mengucur dari leher Ino, saat ini Hanabi telah menghilang entah kemana dan Ino merasa sendirian di sini. Ia terlampau merutuki dirinya yang tak memlilih berlari kea rah pintu toko. Sekarang ia merasakan tubuhnya kaku akibat ketegangan yang sejak tadi tak kunjung usai. Nafasnya bahkan memburu.

Ketika Ino mengintip lagi makhluk itu tampak berbelok ke sudut rak-rak yang lain. Sejenak Ino mampu bernafas lega karena makhluk itu tidak tahu di mana ia berada.

"SSShhhh…"

Deg!

Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak ketika ia mendengar suara mendesis di sampingnya. Dengan gerakan kaku Ino memutar kepalanya ke samping dan seketika jantungnya ingin keluar.

"Kyaaaa!" makhluk itu tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya dan seketika mencekik lehernya kuat. Matanya yang melotot keluar itu menatapnya seakan penuh amarah dan mulutnya yang berlumuran darah terbuka lebar seperti hendak melumatnya hidup-hidup.

"Ada apa ini?"

DEG!

"Ah?" Ino tersentak. Ia menelan ludah dengan gugup ketika sadar bahwa kejadian barusan adalah halusinasi belaka. Gadis beriris aqua itu menoleh kepada Hanabi yang tampak masih tenang membersihkan rak-rak buku yang berdebu. Ino memegngi jantungnya yang berdetak luar biasa.

"Hanabi?" dua anak itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara parau dari sesosok pria tua yang berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan sebuah tongkat. Hanabi sekejab menghampirinya dan memapah lelaki tua itu untuk duduk di sebuah sofa mungil usang yang tersedia.

"Kenapa kakek kemari? Kakek seharusnya di kamar saja." keluh Hanabi sembari membantu kakeknya untuk duduk.

Pria tua dengan rambut panjang putih itu tersenyum tulus dengan kaku. "Kakek sudah memanggilmu dari tadi… tapi kau tak juga manyahut. Kakek khawatir karena itu… kakek kemari." Katanya dengan suara parau dan sesekali batuk kecil meluncur dari bibir rentanya menandakan bahwa kondisinya memang tak begitu baik.

Lelaki tua itu sejenak menoleh kepada Ino yang berdiri kaku memperhatikan mereka berdua. Dahinya yang penuh guratan itu sejenak mengerut menatap Ino dengan intens. "Kau pasti Nona muda yang sering Hanabi ceritakan itu ya?" tanya sang kakek dengan senyum tulus yang cukup ramah menurut Ino.

Ino membalasnya dengan senyum yang tak kalah ramah. "Perkenalkan kek, nama saya Ino Namikaze." Kata Ino memperkenalkan diri.

Tiba-tiba sang kakek menegang, "Na-Namikaze katamu?" pria itua itu memekik pelan dengan nada parau yang tentu saja membuat Ino mengernyit bingung.

"Iya." Ino hanya berucap ringan dengan penuh keheranan. "Ada yang salah?" tanya Ino. Lelaki tua itu tetap diam sembari menatapnya intens. Rambut pirangnya yang berkilau itu dan iris birunya yang mengingatkan lelaki tua itu pada seseorang.

"Apakah kau cucu dari Naruto Namikaze?" tanya lelaki tua itu dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Ino hanya mengiyakan.

"Kenapa kakek bisa kenal Kakek saya?" tanya Ino kemudian karena lelaki tua itu kembali diam setelah bertanya apakah ia cucu dari Naruto Namikaze.

Lelaki tua itu mengadah menatap Ino dengan tatapan tegas. "Ya, aku mengenalnya…" katanya. Ino mengangkat alisnya menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan kakek Hanabi selanjutnya. "Naruto Namikaze… apakah dia masih hidup?" tanya sang Kakek. Ino kembali mengiyakan dengan raut penuh tanya yang tak pergi dari wajahnya.

Lelaki tua itu berpaling dan menerawang kea rah jendela kaca yang menampakkan langsung langit biru cerah yang bersih hari ini. anggannya kembali ke masa lalu, kembali ke masa jayanya dulu…

"Akan kuceritakan sepercik kisah tentang Naruto Namikaze yang kutahu… jika kau pulang nanti katakanlah padanya bahwa Neji Hyuuga masih ada di sini."

.

.

.

Flashback

.

"Anda mau kemana Nona?" tanya sosok pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjang. Iris mutiaranya menatap curiga gadis dengan surai indigo yang berjalan mengendap-endap. Gadis itu menoleh sejenak dan nyengir dengan kaku.

"A-aku mau keluar se-sebentar." Jawab gadis itu dengan gugup. Ia menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya, pemuda berambut coklat dihadapannya mengangkat alis.

"Anda ingin menemui si kuning itu ya?" tanya pemuda itu. Si gadis mengeleng berusaha mengelak.

"A-a… ti-tidak… aku bosan berada di kamar. Ka-karena itu aku i-ingin keluar sebentar untuk ja-jalan-jalan." Elak sang Nona muda. Pemuda dengan iris mutiara itu mengerutkan keningnya sembari bersedekap pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu izinkan saya untuk menemani anda!" katanya dengan tegas. Gadis bersurai indigo itu gelagapan dan hendak menolak namun ia akhirnya terdiam karena kakak sepupunya itu tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.

Akhirnya dua anak manusia itu berjalan pelan menuju pelataran depan. Sayangnya sebuah suara berat memanggil mereka, kedua anak itu berbalik dan menepuk seorang pria paruh baya menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk yang tegas. "Mau kemana kalian berdua?" tanyanya dengan nada tegas dan penuh selidik.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu hanya mampu menunduk denga raut panik, pemuda berambut coklat panjang yag menyadari hal itu mengadah menatap langsung iris mutiara pamannya. "Nona Hinata bilang bahwa beliau bosan berada di kamar. Karena itu beliau hendak berjalan-jalan di luar sebentar." Kata pemuda berambut coklat itu. "Tuan Hiashi tenang saja, saya akan menemani dan menjaga Nona Hinata sebaik mungkin." Lanjutnya.

Hinata dengan rat takut-takut mengangkat kepalanya, "i-iya A-Ayah. Hinata mohon izin untuk keluar sebentar." Pinta Hinata.

Hiashi berdehem sejenak. Kemudian mengangguk dengan raut kaku nan tegas, "baiklah asalkan kalian segera kembali." Titahnya kemudian berbalik meninggalkan dua remaja itu.

Mereka sejenak bisa bernafas lega khususnya Hinata. Gadis dengan surai indigo itu mendongak menatap pemuda berambut coklat di sampingnya. "Terima kasih Kak Neji." Kata Hinata.

Neji mengangguk sopan. "Sama-sama Nona Hinata."

Mereka kembali berjalan hingga keluar Hyuuga mansion. Kaki mereka menapak di jalanan setapak desa Konoha yang lenggang karena berada di pinggir hutan. Tanpa Neji sadari ia mengikuti langkah Hinata yang berjalan menuju sebuah bukit kecil di pinggir hutan yang terdapat padang bunga. Sepasang manik Neji menangkap siulet tegap dengan rambut matahari tengah melambaikan tangan dan disambut dengan ceria oleh Hinata. Alis Neji terangkat.

"Ternyata benar…"

.

.

To be continue

.

thanks untuk pereview di chap kemarin :

Shelin san : haha… masa sih. Tp makasih udah review.

**Yun Say.**

**Ruki-Meow.**

**OraRi HinaRa.**

**Evil Smirk of the Black Swan..**

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa.**

**Deidei Rinnepero13.**

**Yukko Orizawa.**

Kitsune murasaki ingin mati : ini saya naikkan rantingnya soalnya jiwa pysco saya lagi bangkit terus kalo ranting T ko rasanya gimana gitu. Um, cenayang ya? Sebenarnya kalaupun kamu memiliki bakat dalam hal itu walaupun kamu tidak ingin mengembangkannya menurut saya itu suatu kelebihan yang luar biasa. Saya yakin suatu hari kelebihanmu itu pasti akan berguna, seharusnya kamu bersyukur bukan menyesalinya. (^_^)

**Fiyui-chan.**

Kasu : iya, penyebab kematian Hinata akan terungkap di chap-chap yang akan datang jadi harap sabar menunggu.

Arigatou semuanya…

RnR again if you mind…


	10. Chapter 10

THE SECRET OF DEATH SONG

*Masashi Kishimoto*Horor Story*

*by Pink Uchiha*

*Warning: maybe full of flashback*

CHAPTER X

_Someone …_

_Always singing a song…_

_But,_

_If someone hear…_

_The death will come…_

.

.

.

Flashback

.

"Anda mau kemana Nona?" tanya sosok pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjang. Iris mutiaranya menatap curiga gadis dengan surai indigo yang berjalan mengendap-endap. Gadis itu menoleh sejenak dan nyengir dengan kaku.

"A-aku mau keluar se-sebentar." Jawab gadis itu dengan gugup. Ia menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya, pemuda berambut coklat dihadapannya mengangkat alis.

"Anda ingin menemui si kuning itu ya?" tanya pemuda itu. Si gadis mengeleng berusaha mengelak.

"A-a… ti-tidak… aku bosan berada di kamar. Ka-karena itu aku i-ingin keluar sebentar untuk ja-jalan-jalan." Elak sang Nona muda. Pemuda dengan iris mutiara itu mengerutkan keningnya sembari bersedekap pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu izinkan saya untuk menemani anda!" katanya dengan tegas. Gadis bersurai indigo itu gelagapan dan hendak menolak namun ia akhirnya terdiam karena kakak sepupunya itu tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.

Akhirnya dua anak manusia itu berjalan pelan menuju pelataran depan. Sayangnya sebuah suara berat memanggil mereka, kedua anak itu berbalik dan menepuk seorang pria paruh baya menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk yang tegas. "Mau kemana kalian berdua?" tanyanya dengan nada tegas dan penuh selidik.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu hanya mampu menunduk denga raut panik, pemuda berambut coklat panjang yag menyadari hal itu mengadah menatap langsung iris mutiara pamannya. "Nona Hinata bilang bahwa beliau bosan berada di kamar. Karena itu beliau hendak berjalan-jalan di luar sebentar." Kata pemuda berambut coklat itu. "Tuan Hiashi tenang saja, saya akan menemani dan menjaga Nona Hinata sebaik mungkin." Lanjutnya.

Hinata dengan rat takut-takut mengangkat kepalanya, "i-iya A-Ayah. Hinata mohon izin untuk keluar sebentar." Pinta Hinata.

Hiashi berdehem sejenak. Kemudian mengangguk dengan raut kaku nan tegas, "baiklah asalkan kalian segera kembali." Titahnya kemudian berbalik meninggalkan dua remaja itu.

Mereka sejenak bisa bernafas lega khususnya Hinata. Gadis dengan surai indigo itu mendongak menatap pemuda berambut coklat di sampingnya. "Terima kasih Kak Neji." Kata Hinata.

Neji mengangguk sopan. "Sama-sama Nona Hinata."

Mereka kembali berjalan hingga keluar Hyuuga mansion. Kaki mereka menapak di jalanan setapak desa Konoha yang lenggang karena berada di pinggir hutan. Tanpa Neji sadari ia mengikuti langkah Hinata yang berjalan menuju sebuah bukit kecil di pinggir hutan yang terdapat padang bunga. Sepasang manik Neji menangkap siulet tegap dengan rambut matahari tengah melambaikan tangan dan disambut dengan ceria oleh Hinata. Alis Neji terangkat.

"Ternyata benar…" Neji bergumam. Di tatapnya tajam kedua anak manusia yang tengah berpelukan mesra itu. "NONA HINATA?" Neji berlari kecil menuju dua orang itu. Sepersekian detik Hinata menoleh dan tersenyum tulus.

Sementara itu sosok pemuda dengan rambut pirangnya juga ikut menatap Neji dengan cengiran khasnya. Setelah Neji sampai di depan pasangan itu pemuda dengan iris biru itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Anda pasti Neji Hyuuga, Jendral devisi 16?!" kata pemuda itu dengan cengiran ramah. "Perkenalkan saya Naruto Namikaze, anggota pasukan devisi 10!" Neji tak bergerak sedikitpun ataupun menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Namun tatapan sendu Hinata membuatnya mau tak mau membalas jabatan tangan Naruto sebagai formalitas. "Anda adalah jendral yang luar biasa, nama anda sangat terkenal di mana-mana. Suatu kehormatan bagi saya bisa bertatap muka secara langsung-"

"Cukup!" Neji tiba-tiba memotong kata-kata Naruto. "Beraninya pasukan rendah sepertimu sampai-sampai menjalin hubungan dengan Nona Hinata?!" dengan tegas Neji menguncapkan kata-kata yang merendahkan Naruto.

Hinata tentu saja terkejut, "ka-kak Neji!" Pekik Hinata kesal.

Namun Neji menghiraukan delikan Hinata, ia tetap menatap Naruto merendahkan. "Jika kau cukup pintar, menjauhlah dari kehidupan Nona Hinata!" Neji menarik Hinata menjauh.

Hinata seketika memberontak, irisnya beralih kepada Naruto yang menatapnya nanar seolah tak mampu berbuat apapun. Pemuda dengan seragam tentara itu menunduk dalam dan terus menatap kepergian sang pujaa hati. Neji kemudian berhenti melangkah begitu menyadari tak ada perlawanan yang dilakukan Hinata setelahnya.

"Nona?" Neji terbelalak melihat sang Nona muda tengah menangis di balik tundukan kepalanya yang menyimpan begitu banyak luka dan rasa sakit seolah ia akan jatuh begitu saja dalam kubangan kesedihan lebih dari ini.

"Hiks… kenapa? Kenapa semua… bahkan kau… sangat menentang hu-hubunganku dan Naruto?" Hinata menangis, mengisak dan berucap parau meratapi segala nasib yang menimpanya.

Neji merasa tak kuasa, sejak dulu ia selalu berusaha tuk menjaga Hinata dalam keadaan apapun. Takkan membiarkan Nona yang ia sayangi ini meneteskan airmata kesedihan, namun apa daya, keadaan selalu tak pernah memihak. Ada kalanya Neji harus mengutamakan ego dan kesetiaannya kepada Hyuuga. Hinata harus mendapatkan pria yang pantas untuk bersanding dan hidup dalam kehormatan yang jelas.

Percintaan yang dilakoni Nona Hyuuga dan tentara rendahan hanyalah sebuah aib yang memalukan…

"Inilah yang terbaik untuk anda, Nona!" jawab Neji tegas. Ia kembali menarik Hinata menuju kediaman klan.

Sejak saat itu Neji sadar bahwa rasa percaya yang Hinata berikan kepadanya mulai menghilang…

.

.

.

Cicitan pipit memecah kesunyian pagi di kala subuh. Sesosok gadis dengan kimono putih bangkit, dengan langkah gontai ia beranjak menuju sebuah bak berisi air bening dan menyapukan ke wajahnya. Hinata-nama gadis itu- melangkah menuju cermin kusam yang terpajang di atas meja kecil di sudut ruangan. Tangan mungilnya mengusap wajahnya yang tampak pucat.

Tak ada senyum yang terpatri di sana. hanya tatapan nanar dan air mata diujung pelupuk yang tampak dari pantulan tembaga bening itu.

"Anda sudah bangun Nona?" sebuah suara lembut membuat gadis berambut indigo itu menoleh dan dengan terpaksa mengulum senyum.

"Apakah anda baik-baik saja?" tanya pelayan setia keluarga Hyuuga itu. Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam kelam dan iris semerah delima. Ia dengan cekatan membereskan futon milik Hinata.

"Aku… tidak apa-apa kok." Hinata menyahut lirih. Ia bergerak mengikuti tarikan Shana-pelayan pribadinya itu- menuju kamar mandi. Selang beberapa lama sosok gadis cantik itu masuk kembali ke kamar denga balutan kimono putih tipis dan wajah yang terlihat lebih segar.

"Shana… hari ini sudah yang keberapa?" tanya Hinata.

Shana tersenyum lembut. "Hari ke-16 sejak ritual khusus di mulai."

Hinata menunduk. "Shana… bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Apapun Nona."

.

.

.

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

Hinata terus berlari, menembus lebatnya hutan dan ilalang yang menghadang. Ia terus berlari menuju ujung padang rumput yang berada di ujung cakrawal itu. Tempat bias matahari padam dapat ia temui. Tangan kecilnya yang lain mengenggam secarik potongan kertas lusuh.

_Jika kau rindu aku_

_Aku selalu hadir di tempat di mana kau bisa menemui bias padamnya matahari_

_Aku selalu menunggumu di sana, Hime…_

_Sampai kapanpun_

Langkah tanpa lelah terus ia tapak. Hingga padang rumput tersapu cahaya padam sang mentari terlihat dan maniknya mampu menangkap siulet jakung yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada satu-satunya batang pohon yang ada di sana.

"NARUTOOO?!" sekuat tenaga ia berteriak. Hingga siulet dengan rambut pirang itu tersadar dan menatap kepada Hinata yang terus berlari.

"Hinata?" Naruto memekik tak percaya. Kemudian merentangkan tangannya menyambut pelukan Hinata.

Kedua insan itu berpeluka dalam rindu yang membelenggu mereka. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan mencuri satu kecupan hangat dari bibir Hinata. Wajah Hinata kembali memerah dan tenggelam ke dalam bahu lebar milik Naruto.

"Aku merindukanmu… sangat… sangat merindukanmu…" Hinata berbisik. Seolah putus asa ia kembali menarik wajah Naruto dan mengecupnya lama dan penuh perasaan.

Matahari terus bergerak hingga cahayanya menghilang di telan bumi. Kedua insan itu terus bersama sampai langit memaparkan berjuta bintang-bintang yang berjajar dan menyebar di mana-mana.

"Hinata… aku tak yakin sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu lagi…" Naruto berujar lirih. Ia menerawang kepada sang langit.

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya, tangan mungilnya mengenggam tangan sang terkasih. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kita akan selalu bersama… seperti janjimu," sangkal Hinata.

Naruto menunduk kemudian kembali menarik Hinata dalam kecupan miliknya. "Aku tak pernah merasa bosan tiap kali mengecupmu, Hime." Canda Naruto tiba-tiba. Ia mengelus Hinata lembut. "Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, sampai nafas ini hilang…" bisik Naruto.

"La-lantas kenapa kau seolah ragu?" tanya Hinata sedih. Kembali ia rapatkan tubuh mungilnya kepada Naruto seolah tubuh mereka akan terpisah dalam jarak seincipun.

"Aku…" Naruto kembali terdiam. "tak lama lagi, aku akan di tarik kembali ke medan perang." Naruto berujar.

"Tak bisakah… tak bisakah kau berhenti Naru?" Hinata menatap Naruto nanar. Pemuda dengan iris biru itu mengeleng.

"Aku… tidak bisa melakukannya Hime… negara membutuhkanku." Naruto mengalihkan iris birunya.

Hinata menunduk, "aku tahu rasa cintamu padaku sebesar rasa cintamu kepada negara ini…" tangan mungilnya memilin ujung kimono yang ia pakai. "tapi, tak bosankah kau harus selalu menghunuskan senjata? Tak lelahkah kau harus selalu maju ke medan perang?"

Naruto mengusap pipi Hinata. "Aku akan kembali setelah pertempuran di Indonesia selesai." Setelah mengecup pipi Hinata, Naruto membawa gadis itu untuk pulang. "Aku janji… ini yang terakhir. Setelah itu aku akan kembali kepadamu."

.

.

.

"KENAPA?! KENAPA KALIAN LAKUKAN INI?!" Hinata menjerit keras di antara isak tangisnya. Bibirnya bergetar hebat. Dadanya sesak luar biasa.

Di tengah lapangan luas itu seorang pemuda duduk bersimpuh dengan kedua tangan terikat kuat pada dua batang tiang kayu yang berada di kedua sisinya. Pemuda itu bertelanjang dada dan hanya selembar kain yang menutupi pinggang hingga lututnya. Tubuhnya penuh dengan lebam-lebam dan sayatan dari cambuk yang di genggam oleh seorang pria bertubuh besar.

Lelaki bertubuh besar itu melepaskan sebuah cambukan kepada punggung pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Hinata kembali menjerit ketika teriakan tersiksa kembali meluncur dari mulut pemuda beriris biru itu.

Ctazz

Ctazz

Ctass

"ARGH!"

"HENTIKAN!"

Ditengah kesadarannya yang mulai memudar, ia mendengar teriakan pilu dari sesorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat. Belum lagi punggung da seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa sangat perih.

"Hi-hime…?"

Naruto menatap nanar sosok Hinata yang tersiak dan menjerit-jerit di depan sana. Hinata terus menatapnya tak kuasa. Hingga ia kembali berteriak kesakitan ketika cambuk menyabet kembali punggungnya sampai-sampai kesadarannya benar-benar hilang sepenuhnya. Dan Naruto tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

.

"NARUTO?!" Hinata kembali menjerit melihat kekasihnya sekarat. Dengan segera gadis berambut indigo itu berlari menuju Naruto tanpa perduli hadangan seluruh pengawal yang ada. entah bagaimana bisa dengan gesit ia selalu lolos dan berhasil menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Naruto?" Hinata memangil dengan putus asa. Tangan mungilnya menangkup wajah penuh lebam pemuda dengan garis-garis kumis kucing di kedua pipinya itu. "Kumohon bangun Naru… aku ada di sini!" Hinata menepuk-nepuk pipinya namun sia-sia ketika kelopak mata Naruto tetap terpejam.

"Bangun Naruto! BANGUN! KUMOHON BUKA MATAMU!" Hinata menjerit histeris. Dengan penuh keputusasaan ia memeluk tubuh kekar kekasihnya. Menumpahan segala rasa sedih dan kecewa yang terkumpul di dada.

Hinata kembali memekik histeris ketika tubuh mungilnya di seret paksa oleh beberapa pengawal. Tangan mungilnya mengapai-ngapai berusaha meraih Naruto namun semua sia-sia ketika jarak di antara mereka semakin tercipta. Sebelum Hinata hilang di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang ramai menyaksikan penyiksaan itu, maniknya menangkap tubuh Naruto yang tengah di seret entah kemana.

.

.

Hinata tak pernah berbicara sejak saat itu. Seolah-olah terguncang, gadis itu terus-terusan menangis tanpa sebab dan terus mengurung diri. Tubuhnya seolah seperti boneka tanpa jiwa, hanya teronggok di pojok ruangan dengan aura kelam yang menguar. Kadang pula setiap malam ia kembali bersenandung dengan sajak-sajak yang tak jelas. Suara jernih terus bergema di malam-malam yang terus lewat bahkan kamarnya tak pernah lagi tertimpa cahaya. Hinata selalu mengurung diri bahkan menolak untuk makan secuilpun sehingga tubuhnya kian hari kian kurus dan melemah.

Hinata baru beranjak dari tempatnya menyendiri ketika sang ayah bertandang ke kamarnya. Sekedar bertanya bagaimana kabarnya dan entah bagaimana bisa Hinata bersedia berbicara barang sedikit dan melahap beberapa sendok makanan tuk mengisi perutnya yang telah berhari-hari kosong.

Dengan penuh permohonan Hinata bersimpuh, meminta hak kebebasan untuk kekasih hatinya. Namun ia kembali menelan kekecewaan ketika sang ayah tak jua menjawab.

Yang terakhir kalinya sang ayah begitu saja berlalu tanpa berkata apapun. Hingga hari berikutnya datang. Sosok Neji Hyuuga datang ke kamar Hinata dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Hinata tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan ketika sebuah batu nisan menyambutnya. Sebuah batu nisan yang membuat rohnya seakan tercabut.

Di nisan itu tertulis dengan jelas nama Naruto Namikaze…

Dan Hinata kembali jatuh terkulai dengan tangisan pilu yang pecah.

.

.

.

"_Darah… pekikan sakit yang bergema…_

_Cahaya yang hilang…_

_Aku ingin meraih… setitik cahaya…_

_Aku ingin keluar dari belenggu ini…_

_Aku ingin keluar dari belenggu ini…"_

Bibir mungilnya terus bergerak. Di antara tatapan matanya yang memudar Hinata terus bersenandung, melantunkan sajak-sajak semu yang terus mengalir dari bibirnya. Hatinya telah kosong begitupula dengan raganya yang seolah tanpa jiwa.

Ketika sinar mentari muncul dari ufuk timur Hinata tiba-tiba tersadar. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah gontai keluar kamar. Beberapa sapaan pelayan yang berpapasan ia hiraukan seolah mereka hanya patung-patung yang berada di pinggir jalan.

Kimono putih miliknya yang panjang hingga lantai terseret ke mana-mana di setiap ia melangkah. Ia tetap melangkah jauh tanpa arah. Hingga langkahnya berhenti di sebuah pintu kayu tempat ruangan pribadi sang ayah. Hinata mematung ketika sayub-sayub gendang telinganya menangkap sebuah percakapan dari beberapa orang yang ia yakini adalah para petinggi klan.

"Aku tak tahu seperti apa reaksi putrimu, Hiashi."

Terdengar tawa serempak dari beberapa orang tua itu.

"Dia takkan tahu, dan tak boleh tahu."

"Hahaha… bagaimana ya jika ia tahu bahwa dalang di balik penyiksaan pasukan devisi 10 Naruto Namikaze adalah kau?" celetuk suara berat salah satu laki-laki di dalam ruangan itu.

Hinata seketika menegang.

"Aku melakukan ini juga demi klan. Prajurit rendahan itu tak pantas untuk Hinata…" Hiashi berkata dengan nada tenang.

"Lagipula sejak dulu seorang heiress perawan tak boleh menikah." Timpal lelaki yang lain. Mereka semua kemudian kembali tergelak.

Tangan mungil Hinata terkepal kuat. Matanya memicing penuh amarah seketika rasa sesak dan berat menyelimuti dadanya. Dengan langkah cepat Hinata meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"Nona Hinata menghilang!"

"Di mana Nona Hinata?"

"Temukan Nona Hinata! Cepat!

"Nona Hinata! Nona Hinata?!"

Neji bersimpuh di hadapan pemimpin klan, Hiashi Hyuuga yang tampak berfikir keras. Sangat tampak di kerutan wajahnya yang terlihat jelas.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Tuan Hiashi? Kami sudah menyisir ke mana-mana bahkan hingga sampai pelosok negeri, tapi Nona Hinata tak pernah di temukan. Beliau seolah lenyap di telan bumi!" desah Neji putus asa. Tergambar jelas raut kegelisahan di wajahnya.

Hiashi mengangguk dan menyuruh Neji untuk kembali pada pekerjaannya. Waktu kembali berputar dan malam bertandang ke bumi. Cahaya dari api kecil menjadi satu-satunya pencahayaan di sana. Hiashi tampak berfikir keras, ia bersimpuh dan memejamkan matanya seolah beristirahat sejenak.

Ctak!

Tiba-tiba sebuah mug mengelinding jatuh. Hiashi seketika membuka matanya dengan waspada. Pria tua itu bangkit dan memungut mug itu lalu menaruhnya di atas rak kecil di sudut ruangan.

"_kenapa?"_

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dari balik punggungnya. Hiashi menegang dan memutar kepala. Pria tua itu tercengang ketika menangkap siulet dengan kimono putih panjang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Api di atas lilin yang ada di atas meja tiba-tiba meredup.

"Darimana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Hiashi lega dengan mimic tenang. Ada rasa senang kala mengetahui putrinya telah kembali.

"_Kenapa?"_

Alis pria tua itu mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan putrinya. Cahaya yang tiba-tiba meredup membuatnya tak dapat melihat wajah Hinata. Hanya bayang-bayang gelap yang ia tangkap.

"_Kenapa?"_

"Kenapa? Apa maksudmu, nak?" Hiashi mengangkat alisnya. Ia melangkah mendekati putrinya yang mematung di depan sana.

Sejengkal lagi langkahnya tiba-tiba cahaya lilin itu kembali terang. Membuat seluruh ruangan tersinar oleh cahayanya dan seketika Hiashi jatuh terduduk dengan mata melotot.

Di hadapannya sesosok perempuan dengan rambut indigo panjang menatapnya penuh dendam, iris putih kemerahan miliknya melotot dan baru pria tua itu sadari bahwa sejak tadi kaki perempuan itu tak menapak di lantai. Melainkan melayang-layang. Selain itu tampak sebuah tali tambang merah yang mengikat lehernya dan memanjang hingga ke langit-langit.

"_Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini?!" _perempuan itu mendesis penuh amarah.

Tangannya terangkat dan tiba-tiba tubuh lelaki tua itu tergantung di atas. Hiashi seketika meronta-ronta, ia tak mampu berucap suara serta nafasnya seolah tercekat di tenggorokan.

"_Apa salahku padamu, TUA BANGKA?!" _ ia mengepalkan tangannya sehingga tali yang melilit leher Hiashi semakin mengerat.

Pria tua itu mengapai-gapai putus asa seolah meminta agar sang putri melepaskan jeratannya. Namun semua sia-sia kala perempuan muda it uterus menatapnya dengan penuh dendam dan rasa amarah.

"_MATI! MATI! MATII!"_

Gret! 

Gret!

Gret!

Tiba-tiba tangan dan kaki pria tua itu di tarik oleh tali-tali yang entah datang darimana. Pria tua itu berteriak kesakitan di antara tawa membahana yang terlontar dari bibir perempuan berkimono putih itu. Hingga darah terciprat ke mana-mana dan tangan dan kaki dari tubuh pria tua itu lepas dan berceceran ke segala sisi.

"_Hahahaha… hahaha… ahahaha…!"_

_._

_._

_To be continue…_

Thanks for

**Yukko Orizawa :** iya, sama-sama. Kalau di fic ini pairnya bisa campur-campur lho enggak pasti.-pengecualian buat NaruHina-

KarinHyuuga : haha… gomen ya tapi di chap ini full flashback sama roman agst NaruHina jadi sabar dulu. (^^)b

Zombie yang muncul di bookstore Hanabi tu orang lain. Cuma figuran yang kebetulan nyempil. Gampangnya semakin lama kekuatan setan Hinata tu makin nambah jadi kaya' auranya makin kuat gitu. Pernah maen game fatal frame? Nah contohnya kaya' gitu, yang nganggu n bahaya bukan cuma setan yang jadi tokoh utama.

Ikutin terus fic ini ya! sebentar lagi bakal tamat kok, tinggal beberapa chap. (.o)b

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa :** yap, dig anti ke rating M supaya sadisnya lebih leluasa. XD ini full flashback NaruHina lho.

Ageha Shirushi : wah, wah, hampir semua pertanyaan kamu kalo saya jawab jadi spoiler lho. :D tapi lihat aja nanti dichap-chap selanjutnya.

**Berlian Cahyadi :**aa… ga bisa janji update kilat soalnya lagi males.-dilempar bangkiak sama readers- hehe… tugas sekolah saya banyak jadi kadang ga sempet buat ngetik fic gomen. Tapi jangan bosan-bosan nunggu fic ini ya. ;-)

**Master-OZ :** ah… kenapa anti sama sasusaku? Padahal saya suka banget sama pair ini lho. :o

Tapi gpp ding toh suka ato ga suka sama suatu pair tu hak setiap orang. :) lentera merah itu film Indonesia ya? saya sebenarnya juga suka yang horor-horor lho tapi ga berani lihat sendiri. saya bisa insomnia sampai 3 hari

Oke, ni udah update. XD

sakuraBELONGtoSASUKE : gomen updatenya lama. Semoga chap ini ga membosankan ya.

terima kasih, masih ada yang mau baca fic ini. :'D

review again ya.


	11. Chapter 11

THE SECRET OF DEATH SONG

*Masashi Kishimoto*Horor Story*

*by Pink Uchiha*

*Warning: maybe full of flashback*

CHAPTER XI

_Someone …_

_Always singing a song…_

_But,_

_If someone hear…_

_The death will come…_

.

.

.

Mungkin yang bisa dilakukan oleh Ino Namikaze hanyalah menutup mulutnya dengan tatapan nanar ketika sang Hyuuga menyelesaikan kisahnya. Ino tak menyangka sebegitu kelam kisah percintaan yang di alami kakek serta kekasihnya itu. Sekarang Ino tahu kenapa tak pernah ia dapat rona kebahagiaan didalam iris samudra itu kala sang kakek menerawang ke langit. Selalu kelabu yang ada di sana, seolah tak ada hari esok dan kebahagiaan di masa lalu. Seolah ia memiliki hutang yang harus ditebus.

"Sudah lama sejak saat itu…" pria tua Hyuuga itu menutup iris lavendernya, sekedar bernafas dan bersedekap pelan ia kembali berujar. "Tak kusangka memisahkan mereka hanyalah membawa petaka…"

Ino menatap Neji serius, "tapi, bagaimana mungkin kakekku masih bisa hidup? Padahal Hinata melihat pusaranya?" tanya Ino.

Neji membuka matanya dengan tatapan serius, "itu hanya kebohongan… Naruto Namikaze… tidak mati…"

Flashback

.

Di dalam ruang gelap nan pengap itu, nyala api dalam obor-obor dan lilin-lilin kecil menganas dan menyebarkan sinarnya kemana saja yang bisa ia jangkau. Tempat itu adalah penjara bawah tanah, tempat para orang-orang bersalah dikurung dan dihukum. Di salah satu ruangan sel, di atas tumpukan jerami kering yang kusam, sesosok pemuda terbaring di sana, mimik kesakitan tampak jelas di wajah rupawannya yang penuh luka.

Tubuhnya berpeluh, dan ketika setitik keringat meluncur dan mengenai sebersit luka sayat yang terbuka maka ia akan kembali mengerang kesakitan. Tangannya terkepal kuat dan ia kembali meringis.

Naruto Namikaze tak pernah merasa semenderita ini, ini lebih menyiksa ketika ia terjebak dalam medan perang seperti dahulu. Hati dan tubuhnya sangat tersiksa sekarang, bagaimanakah kabar Hinata-nya sekarang. Apakah Hiashi akan menghukum putrinya seperti menghukum dirinya sekarang?

Semoga itu tak pernah terjadi. Sejak awal ia memang sadar, mencintai seorang Hinata Hyuuga adalah kesalahan besar.

Ia tak pantas untuk Hinata…

Semua mengutuki hubungan mereka…

Tapi…

Salahkah ia dan Hinata saling mencintai? Dan berharap tuk bersama dan selamanya bahagia?

Naruto tak tahu ia harus mengatakan apa dan melakukan apa. ditengah-tengah helaan nafasnya yang memburu, ia mengumamkan nama Hinata berulang-ulang. Agar ia terus bertahan demi Hinata. Naruto ingin bertahan hidup, ia takkan menyerah. Suatu hari, ia akan kembali tuk membawa Hinata pergi.

Grek!

Tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap suara pintu sel yang terbuka. Ia menangkap suara langkah yang kian mendekat dan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Naruto Namikaze?" suara berat milik Neji Hyuuga membuat Naruto segera membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Walau samar-samar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa di hadapannya ini adalah Neji Hyuuga seorang jenderal terpandang sekaligus guad sang nona muda Hyuuga.

Neji mengulurkan tangannya. "Ikutlah denganku…"

Dan Naruto kembali merasa gelap ketika tubuhnya kian merasa lemah. Namun semuanya terasa melayang seolah ia akan dipindahkan ke suatu tempat.

.

.

Ketika sinar mentari muncul dari ufuk timur dan menerpa kelopak matanya yangmasih tertutup. Sosok dengan garis kumis di kedua pipinya itu mengerjap sejenak dan membuka matanya. Di sela-sela ringisan perih kala tubuhnya ia paksa untuk bangun, Naruto Namikaze menemukan dirinya tengah terbaring di sebuah ranjang bernuansa putih dengan aroma obat-obatan, tubuhnya penuh dengan perban. Pemuda itu mengerjab bingung dan meneliti sekeliling.

"Di mana ini?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Tiba-tiba sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut panjang muncul dari balik tirai yang tersibak.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya lelaki itu. Naruto terhenyak,

"Tuan Neji?" Neji melangkah mendekati pemuda itu dan mendorongnya pelan menuju atas kasur itu.

"Lebih baik kau jangan bangun dulu sampai luka-luka di punggungmu itu sembuh benar!" tegur Neji. Naruto hanya menurut. Dengan sedikit bersusah payah ia berbaring dan menatap Neji yang melangkah menuju jendela.

"Tuan, sebenarnya saya sekarang ada di mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Ruang kesehatan kapal Yamato." Neji menjawab.

"Kenapa… saya di bawa dengan kapal militer? Sebenarnya apa yang hendak anda lakukan?" desah Naruto.

Sejenak Neji berbalik, "kau harus… jauh dari Nona Hinata!"

Naruto terperangah, "kenapa anda lakukan ini?! APAKAH SALAH JIKA KAMI SALING MENCINTAI?!" teriak Naruto pilu.

"Cinta mu hanya membuat kalian berdua sama-sama akan menderita. Seorang pewaris utama perempuan di keluarga Hyuuga dilarang menikah. Mereka akan selamanya menjadi pelayan untuk para Dewa." Neji berujar. "Semakin besar rasa cintamu, semakin besar pula penderitaan yang akan kalian dapat."

Naruto menatap Neji tak percaya. "Sekejam itukah?"

Lelaki Hyuuga itu mendekati Naruto dan menepuk bahunya pelan, "lupakan Nona Hinata, carilah wanita lain yang bisa mengantikan posisinya."

Naruto mengeleng pelan, "tidak bisa… aku… tidak bisa melakukannya… Hinata… adalah bagian dari hidupku…"

Neji menghela nafas, "seharusnya kau dihukum mati…" Naruto seketika menegang, "tapi aku berhasil membujuk Tuan Hiashi untuk membatalkannya."

Pemuda beriris samudra itu menatap Neji heran, "kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Neji memutar kepalanya menatap langit dari jendela. "Aku… hanya ingin menebus hutang lama…" lelaki berambut panjang itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi meinggalkan Naruto dalam kebisuan.

Neji bersandar pada daun pintu besi itu. Ia menghela nafas berat, "aku sudah melaksanakan permintaan terakhirmu… Menma."

.

End of flashback

.

"Sejak saat itu, Naruto tak pernah kembali ke Jepang. Ia terus berada di Jerman sampai perang dunia kedua selesai." Neji Hyuuga menyelesaikan ceritanya. Pria tua itu menghela nafas berat. "Aku juga tak pernah kembali ke sini sampai 1 tahun kemudian, juga… tak ada kabar dari Paman Hiashi ataupun keluarga Hyuuga. Kupikir, itu bukan masalah karena memang jauhnya jarak membuat komunikasi kami terbatas."

"lalu, ketika anda kembali ke sini? Seluruh keluarga Hyuuga telah hilang?" tanya Ino dengan mimic serius, ia melihat iris Neji melebar kemudian pria tua itu tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, seperti itulah." Pria tua itu kembali menerawang. "Mansion sangat kumuh, ketika kucoba masuk hanya sunyi yang menyambut. Yang kutemukan hanya bercak-bercak darah di mana-mana dan kekosongan, gelap dan debu di mana-mana. Ketika kutanya penduduk sekitar sini, mereka bilang 'dia' yang melakukan semua ini."

"Apakah anda tahu? siapakah 'dia' itu?" Ino bertanya dengan mimic penasaran. Dalam hati ia mencoba mencari kebenaran atas sosok roh gentayangan yang sangat berbahaya itu.

Iris Neji meredup, " dia… adalah… Nona Hinata…" pria tua itu beranjak menuju sebuah kursi goyang yang berada di sudut ruangan. Ino dan Hanabi mengikuti langkahnya tuk sekedar berdiri di hadapan pria tua itu. "Aku pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa waktu yang lalu…" Hanabi dan Ino terbelalak. "Nona tak menguncapkan apapun, ia hanya menatapku dengan kesedihan yang sama sejak menyaksikan nisan Naruto Namikaze… kemudian lenyap dalam kegelapan."

"Kenapa anda tak menceritakan kebenarannya?" Ino mengepalkan tangannya. "Seandainya anda tak membohongi Hinata, semua ini takkan terjadi! Apa anda tahu sudah berapa banyak korban yang jatuh?!" desah Ino tak habis pikir.

Neji menunduk, "Nona… sudah bukan Nona Hinata yang dulu lagi…"

Hanabi menatap kakeknya tak mengerti, "maksud kakek?"

"Nona Hinata sudah mati… yang ada sekarang hanyalah sisi kelam yang sejak dulu bersarang dalam dirinya." Pria tua itu menatap Ino dan Hanabi tajam, "aku sudah tahu, Nona Hinata sudah melakukan ritual khusus! Yang artinya jiwanya sudah terikat oleh Dewa, jika seorang manusia melakukan perjanjian dan melakukan pertukaran maka ia takkan bisa pulang ke alam baka sampai tujuannya terpenuhi."

"Apakah tak ada cara untuk melepaskan perjanjian itu?" tanya Ino dengan raut gelisah.

Neji mengeleng pelan, "orang rendahan seperti aku… tak tahu sedetail itu…"

Pria tua itu menatap Ino serius. "Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkanku… yang kupinta hanyalah, katakan permintaan maafku kepada Naruto Namikaze… aku sangat menyesal atas semuanya." Kata Neji. Senyum jelas terukir di wajahnya yang penuh dengan guratan keriput menunjukkan bahwa dirinya yang dulunya gagah telah berubah dan makin melemah.

Ino tersenyum getir, "kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah mau bercerita… akan saya sampaikan kepada Kakek setelah pulang nanti. Um, saya mohon pamit, kebetulan hari mulai beranjak sore!" Ino pamit kepada Hanabi dan kakeknya.

Setelah keluar dari Toko buku tua itu, Ino menghela nafas panjang. Ia menatap langit sembari mendesah, "seberat itukah jalan hidupmu?" gumamnya, ia melangkah meninggalkan toko itu.

.

.

Lelaki tua beriris samudra itu menatap langit bersemburat orange. Ia menoleh kepada jam besar yang berdentang di tengah-tengah taman kota itu. Jarum pendek berhenti di angka empat dan jarum panjang tepat berhenti di angka duabelas. Lelaki tua itu menghela nafas panjang, ia mengeratkan syal yang melilit leher rentanya. Tangannya kembali meraih sebuah liontin tua yang sejak dulu tak pernah tersingkir dari sana.

"Hinata…" ia menatap nanar foto sosok gadis cantik yang tengah tersenyum bahagia. Betapa rindunya ia akan sosok itu. Ini pertama kalinya sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu. Selama ini, ia memang terus tinggal di Jerman setelah Kakak dari gadis yang ia cintai itu mengasingkannya ke sana. Naruto tak pernah kembali, karena ia pikir jika ia kembali maka ia hanya akan membebani Hinata.

Naruto terlalu takut, jika suatu hari ia akan kembali maka Hinata akan tersiksa. Selain itu sejak pengasingan tersebut, ia benar-benar di buang dan terpaksa harus hidup mengelandang. Jabatannya sebagai tentara perang dicopot dan ia dibuang di tanah Eropa. Hidupnya sungguh berat selama pengasingan, banyak orang-orang Jerman yang mengusirnya setelah tahu ia berasal dari tanah Negeri Sakura, tempat musuh banyak bangsa-bangsa pada kala itu.

Naruto menghela nafas, waktu terus berjalan dan kenangan-kenangan telah tercipta. Kali in ia kembali menemui kehidupan baru. Naruto sungguh tahu, ia telah sejak lama menghianati Hinata, mencoba melupakannya dengan mencari kehidupan baru di tanah perantauan. Ia ingat, saat dirinya masih muda, ia berjumpa dengan seorang gadis anggun yang membuatnya terpesona da terpikat. Hingga ia dan gadis itu mulai menjalin hubungan dan menikah sampai mereka mempunyai anak dan cucu hingga sekarang. Naruto tahu perlahan keberadaan Hinata dalam hatinya mulai terkikis, namun kali ini sosok sang Nona Hyuuga kembali membayanginya setelah jenazah sang pengganti telah terkubur dalam bumi meninggalkan segala kenangan pahit dan kebahagiaan singkat yang pernah ia rasakan.

Rasanya walau seperti apapun, ternyata sosok Hinata tak pernah tergantikan…

Dan sekarang ia kembali ke tanah ini, ke negeri ini… negeri yang pernah membuangnya.

Tiupan sang angin mengalun perlahan tanpa lelah, rambut jabrik putihnya itu bergerak-gerak. Ia kembali menatap sang liontin. Ah, adakah kesempatan tuk sekedar saja mampir ke tempat gadis pujaannya itu dulu? Sejak ia datang kemari, ia memang tak pernah menjumpai lagi segala keturunan Hyuuga. Tentu saja sedikit membuatnya heran.

Kakinya melangkah melawan arah angin, ia berjalan pelan menuju barat menuju ujung bukit hingga melewati pepohonan yang berjajar. tiupan angin dingin tak membuatnya gentar, ia melangkah menuju sebuah bangunan besar yang berada di ujung sana.

Tapi… alangkah terkejutnya ia menemukan bangunan besar itu tak seperti dahulu kala…

Mansion Hyuuga… kini tampak sangat mengenaskan dan tak terurus. Sulur-sulur tanaman merambat ke mana-mana. Pondasi-pondasi kokoh yang biasanya menopang bangunan itu kini perlahan mulai terkikis satu persatu. Tempat itu kosong, gelap dan sangat menyedihkan seolah-olah telah lama di tinggalkan dan tak dihuni.

Lelaki tua itu melangkah menuju pintu utama, mendorongnya pelan hingga pintu itu terbuka. Manik samudranya menelusuri tiap sudut ruangan dan terus menelusuri hingga ke ujung-ujungnya.

"Kemana semua orang?" gumam lelaki tua itu. ia menyadari lantai kayu kokoh yang ia tapaki sekarang sungguh kotor dan berdebu, alisnya terangkat kala melihat banyak sekali bercak-bercak di dinding. "Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Kakinya terus melangkah menuju ruang kedua, melewati lorong panjang di sebuah taman dengan sebuah pohon besar yang ada di sana. taman itu sungguh gersang seolah tak terurus selama bertahun-tahun, meninggalkan kesan kelam yang selama ini terkubur dalam kesunyian.

Naruto sungguh heran, ke mana keberadaan semua orang? Ke mana para anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang tersohor dan tangguh itu? ke mana Hinata? Kemana semuanya?

.

.

Blam!

"Aku pulang!" Ino berteriak nyaring seperti biasa. Sang ibu tersenyum menyambut sang putri tunggal yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Selama datang sayang!" ia mengusap rambut Ino-kebiasaannya yang sangat sukar hilang sejak dulu-

"Bu, Kakek di mana sekarang?" Ino tiba-tiba bertanya. Sang Ibu terkaget,

"Lho, bukannya Kakek sejak tadi keluar Ino? Ibu kira kau bersama Kakek?"

Kini giliran Ino yang membelalakkan matanya. "Lhoo?!" gadis dengan surai pirang itu langsung berbalik dengan langkah tergesa. "sebaiknya aku mencari Kakek sekarang. Sebentar lagi malam, aku khawatir Kakek akan tersesat!"

"Hati-hati Nak!" pesan sang Ibu begitu sosok Ino melesat pergi.

Kaki mungil gadis it uterus berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, langit telah menggelap dan matahari telah sepenuhnya padam. sejak tadi ia terus berputar-putar ke manapun namun keberadaan sang Kakek tak juga di temukan. Ino memutuskan beristirahat sejenak di sebuah bangku taman kota kemudian ia akan kembali melanjutkan pencarian.

"Hah… hah… hahh… di mana kau Kek?"

.

.

Deg!

"Ada apa Saku?" Itachi menatap heran Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja menegang ketika ia menyodorkan sesendok bubur untuk menyuapi gadis itu. Sakura tetap terdiam, hingga gadis itu menatap Itachi dengan raut cemas yang langsung terbaca oleh sulung Uchiha itu.

"Ka-Kak Itachi! Sekarang cepat kau cari Ino!"

"Hah? Kenapa?" Itachi tercengang, ia menatap bingung gadis bersurai merah muda itu. ia tetap diam sampai Sakura mendorongnya kasar,

"cepat cari Ino sekarang Kak! Dia dalam bahaya!" pekik Sakura.

Itachi yang kebingungan langsung keluar dari ruang rawat Sakura, ia mengambil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi gadis Namikaze itu. sayangnya Ino berada di luar jangkauan membuat Itachi mendesah kesal.

Sementara itu Ino kembali berkeliling untuk mencari sang Kakek. Ia akhirnya memutuskan bertanya kepada seorang tukang sapu yang sejak sore tadi membersihkan taman tersebut.

"Permisi Pak? Apakah anda melihat Kakek saya? beliau memiliki rambut pirang keputihan jabrik, matanya biru dan ada 3 garis-garis seperti kumis kucing di pipinya?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi.

Tukang sapu itu mengangguk, "Oh, kakek tua yang ramah itu? kulihat ia tadi berjalan-jalan menuju hutan, katanya ia ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Lho, memangnya dia belum pulang?" tanya tukang sapu itu heran.

Ino mengangguk. Tukang sapu itu menatap Ino khawatir,

"Sebaiknya adik sekarang menghubungi polisi, sekarang sudah gelap. Akan sangat berbahaya kalau adik masuk hutan seorang diri." Kata tukang sapu itu memperingatkan.

"Memangnya kenapa, Pak?" tanya Ino heran.

Tukang sapu itu menatap Ino serius, "jalan setapak di hutan itu menembus langsung ke Mansion Hyuuga! Kabarnya tak pernah ada yang kembali kalau masuk di hutan saat malam hari."

Ino mengangguk, "terima kasih Pak!"

Tukang sapu itu tersenyum, "sama-sama! Hati-hati ya!"

Setelah tukang sapu itu pergi, Ino melesat masuk ke dalam hutan. Entah bagaimana bisa, ia terus menelusuri jalan setapak yang memanjang itu. hingga ia menemukan sebuah bangunan besar yang ia yakini sebagai mansion Hyuuga. Seperti yang di ceritakan, mansion itu sungguh terlihat menyeramkan apalagi dengan latar langit malam dan kesunyian yang menyelimuti mansion itu. Ino berusaha memberanikan diri, seperti apa yang ia kira, Kakeknya pasti datang ke mansion ini.

Ino terkejut ketika sepatunya menginjak sesuatu, ketika ia menengok ke bawah sebuah benda berkilau karena cahaya bulan tertangkap oleh iris aquanya. Ia memungut ponsel di sakunya dan menyorotkan cahaya dari ponsel itu. Ino tertegun ketika mendapati sebuah kalung liontin yang sangat tak asing.

"Bukankah ini liontin kesayangan Kakek?" Ino ingat sang Kakek tak pernah melepaskan liontin itu. ia selalu membawanya ke mana-mana. Pernah suatu hari Ino merengek ingin memiliki liontin indah itu, namun sang Kakek hanya tersenyum lembut dan menolak permintaan sang cucu.

"Liontin ini sangat penting bagi Kakek…" kata sang Kakek saat itu kepada Ino cilik, dan gadis itu tak lagi merengek.

"Ternyata benar, kakek pasti masuk ke dalam. Tapi, mansion ini sangat berbahaya jika aku masuk sendirian. Lebih baik aku menelepon Kak Itachi untuk meminta bantuan." Ujar Ino. Gadis itu mencari kontak Itachi dan meneleponnya.

Sementara itu sang sulung Uchiha mendesah lega ketika di layar ponselnya terpampang nama Ino.

"Halo?" Itachi menyahut.

"_Halo Kak Itachi? Bisa kau bantu aku sekarang?"_

"Hm. Apa?"

"_Sekarang aku ada di depan mansion Hyuuga!"_

Itachi terbelalak, "APAA?!"

"_Issh… jangan berteriak dong, telingaku jadi sakit nih!"_ Ino memperotes. _"Kumohon Kak, Kakek masuk ke dalam mansion, aku khawatir sekali!"_

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Tunggu, aku akan segera datang ke sana!" Itachi langsung menutup telepon dan melesat menuju tujuan.

.

.

.

Kaki lelaki tua itu kembali melangkah menuju sebuah lorong panjang yang mencekam itu. namun suasana di sana sangat sunyi, iris samudranya yang memutih melebar kala dari ujung sana ia melihat siulet seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo panjang yang menunduk. Sosok itu sungguh melekat dalam ingatan Naruto.

"Hinata?"

Lelaki tua itu bergumam pelan. Ia tersentak kala sosok Hinata melangkah perlahan dan perlahan menuju ujung sana. Naruto seketika mempercepat langkah untuk menyusul gadis tersebut.

"Hinata?!" ia terus berteriak, berharap Hinata kan mendengarnya dan menghentikan langkahnya. Namun semua percuma kala sosok indigo itu terus berjalan. Sampai kegelapan menyelimuti.

"HINATA!"

.

.

Ino mendesah melihat malam yang makin larut, Itachi sungguh lama. Dan ia akhirnya menghembuskan nafas lega ketika pria 'musang' itu kini menampakkan batang hidungnya setelah 2 jam.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih?" gerutu Ino.

Itachi dengan nafas terengah menjawab, "gomen, jalan sampai mansion ini ternyata jauh juga. Mobil tidak bisa masuk jadi aku terpaksa jalan kaki! Aku juga lupa membawa senter sehingga hanya mengandalkan cahaya HP."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, sebaiknya sekarang kita segera masuk, aku khawatir dengan Kakek!"

Itachi mengangguk setuju, kemudian ia membantu Ino membuka pintu mansion yang besar itu. pintu itu agak berat ketika di buka karena memang di buat dengan bahan kayu jati pilihan.

Ino seketika merapatkan tubuhnya di punggung Itachi ketika mereka sukses masuk ke dalam mansion. Lorong panjang itu sangat gelap dan menyeramkan, belum lagi bau-bauan ganjil seperti bau anyir dan karat bertebar di mana-mana.

"Bagaimana nih Kak?" desah Ino takut-takut.

Itachi mengelus tangan Ino guna menenagkan gadis itu, "sebaiknya sekarang kita masuk saja dulu. Kita cari Kakekmu, ingat, jangan sampai terpisah dariku! Tempat ini sangat rumit seperti labirin, sekali kita terpisah, selesai sudah!" kata Itachi memperingatkan.

Ino mengangguk ragu, walau rasa takut dan khawatir terus menyelimuti hatinya. Ia tetap bersikukuh harus menemukan sang Kakek. "Baik Kak, ayo!"

Dua anak manusia itu mulai melangkah dalam ketegangan yang tiba-tiba datang.

Kriet!

Tiba-tiba suara pintu yang bergerak terdengar oleh telinga mereka. Hampir saja Ino menjerit seandainya saja Itachi tidak segera menutup mulut gadis itu.

"Ssst… jangan berteriak! Nanti semuanya malah datang!" desis Itachi dengan suara kecil, Ino hanya mengangguk takut-takut.

Pria muda itu menarik Ino ke dalam rengkuhannya, menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Ino ke dalam tubuh kokohnya. Agar Ino tidak berteriak setiap kali ada suara-suara aneh yang datang. Sejak awal, Itachi memang bukanlah orang yang takut terhadap hal-hal ghoib seperti itu, malahan menurut pemikira ilmiahnya hantu itu tidak ada. sayang, ia harus menepis semuanya ketika sampai ke Konoha, dan merasakan langsung bagaimana tempat para hantu itu sendiri ada.

Langkah Itachi tiba-tiba berhenti kala manik onyx-nya menangkap bayangan sosok lelaki yang mengantung di tengah-tengah lorong. Darah tampak muncrat kemana-mana dan matanya melotot hampir copot. Bahkan sosok lelaki itu tak berahang sehingga darah mengalir deras dari kerongkongannya.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Sosok itu semakin melotot dan…

Bola matanya jatuh mengelinding di lantai. Itachi tetap menatap sosok itu datar, namun jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ino yang kebingungan berusaha mendorong tubuhnya untuk menatap Itachi namun pria itu menahannya kuat agar wajahnya tetap tenggelam di dadanya. Itachi sungguh tegang, ketika sosok itu tiba-tiba mengeliat menggila tidak karuan Itachi langsung berbalik sambil membawa Ino dalam gendongannya. Jantungnya benar-benar berdetak keras.

"Hah-hah-hah…" nafas Itachi benar-benar memburu.

"A-ada apa Kak?" Ino menatap Itachi kebingungan.

Itachi menarik seulas senyum kecil, "tidak apa-apa! tidak ada apa-apa!" dustanya.

Mereka kembali berjalan. Dan ketegangan kembali di mulai…

Saat Ino melangkahkan kakinya di belakang Itachi. Tiba-tiba mata aqua-nya menangkap sekelebat bayangan hitam yang melesat-lesat. Jantungnya seketika berdengup kencang.

.

.

Pria tua itu melangkah di tengah-tengah lorong panjang yang gelap itu. namun di ujung sana ia mampu menangkap jelas sosok perempuan dengan rambut indigo yang tengah tertunduk. Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melebarkan senyum bahagia.

"_Naru… to…?"_

Sepersekian detik Naruto terdiam, ia menatap tak percaya sosok di hadapannya. "Hinata? Benarkah ini kau?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata tak menjawab, gadis itu hanya mengembangkan senyum. "_aku… bahagia… kau masih hidup… hingga saat… ini…" _ia memunggungi Naruto dan menoleh sejenak dengan senyum lembut. "_aku… bisa tenang sekarang… terima kasih… Naru-kun…"_

Sosok Hinata perlahan menjauh. Naruto seketika terbelalak, kakinya secepat kilat menyusul sosok itu. ia terus berlari, berlari dan berlari sampai dirinya tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Ia tak perduli, yang ia mau, ia harus menggapai sosok Hinata yang berada jauh di ujung sana…

.

.

"_Aku pernah berjanji… kalau kita akan selamanya bersama. Tapi ternyata aku salah..._

_Seharusnya aku tak lari dan meninggalkanmu dalam kesendirian…"_

"_Kau pasti kesepian, menungguku dalam ketidakpastian."_

"_Bahkan saat kutahu bahwa kau tenggelam dalam kegelapan karenaku. Seharusnya aku tak meninggalkanmu, Hinata…"_

"_Maafkan aku… ini semua salahku…"_

"_Aku memang selalu berharap untuk selamanya bersamamu… merajut kebahagiaan bersamamu… dan akan tetap bersama sampai jasad ini tlah lemah dan tak bernafas lagi…"_

_._

_._

Tap!

Di tengah ruangan itu, sepasang manik samudranya mampu menangkap sosok gadis berkimono putih yang memunggunginya. Gadis itu terdiam dengan wajah yang mendongak kepada jendela bulat besar yang menampakkan sang bulan purnama. Bulan purnama bersinar sangat jelas dan menampakkan kebesarannya tanpa takut.

"Hinata?"

Sosok itu tak bergeming. Namun kepalanya memiring sedikit seolah mendengar panggilan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Hinata terdiam, ia kemudian berbalik dan menatap sepasang iris samudra itu dengan nanar dan getir. Wajahnya tampak datar.

"_Semuanya sudah… berakhir… Naru…"_

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya. Seolah meyambut tangan Naruto, mengajaknya untuk saling mengenggam. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum seolah ia bahagia, namun Naruto mampu menatap kekosongan dari manik mutiara pucat itu.

Naruto tak juga mendekat. Ia tetap menatap Hinata dengan beribu tanda tanya di kepalanya.

"_Sudah… tak ada lagi yang akan… memisahkan kita… kita akan selamanya bersama… seperti janji kita…"_

Hinata tetap mengulurkan tangannya, ia tersenyum, walau maniknya seolah menyiratkan kekosongan Naruto melihat bertetes-tetes liquid bening turun dari maniknya.

"_Kau pernah bilang bukan… kau tak akan pernah meninggalkan aku…? Aku… terlalu lelah menunggu lagi… Naru…"_

Naruto tertegun. "Benar… kita akan selamanya bersama. Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu…" kakinya mulai melangkah. Dan terulur menyambut tangan Hinata. Tangan mereka bertautan kuat, seolah saling melepas rindu. Naruto bisa merasakan tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Ia sangat merindukan sosok itu, Hinata kekasih hatinya.

Naruto bisa mendengar suara bisikan lirih Hinata, "_kita akan selamanya bersama… kau takkan pernah… meninggalkanku…"_

Hinata memperlebar jarak mereka, namun lengan mungilnya masih terkalung kuat di leher Naruto.

"_kita… akan selamanya bersama…"_

Jarak di antara mereka terhapus kala sepasang bibir mereka bertaut…

Naruto merasa sangat bahagia. Dan perlahan rasa rindu yang membuncah selama bertahun-tahun di hatinya mulai terangkat.

.

.

Ketika kecupan itu berakhir, dan jarak di antara wajah mereka mulai tercipta. Naruto terbelalak ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Perempuan itu tersenyum lebar dengan sepasang manik putih kemerahannya yang melotot.

"Hinata?!"

Lelaki tua itu semakin kaget saat menyadari bahwa tubuh Hinata melayang-layang apalagi melihat tali tambang yang mengikat lehernya memanjang hingga ke langit-langit. Sosok itu sungguh berbeda dan sangat mengerikan. Di sekeliling mereka tampak mayat-mayat yang hancur.

Greeet!

Deg!

Tiba-tiba sebuah tali tambang besar menjerat leher Naruto, membuat seketika tubuh lelaki tua itu terangkat ke atas. Kakinya mengapai-ngapai putus asa.

"Ahahahaha… hahahahaa…." Tiba-tiba sosok berkimono putih di hadapannya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat lelaki tua itu hampir mati kehabisan nafas. malahan semakin keras tawa dari sang wanita maka semakin kencang lilitan tali yang menjerat leher lelaki itu.

"ahahaha… aahahahaa…"

Tangan pria tua itu terangkat, mencoba mengapai sosok yang tengah tertawa terbahak tersebut. Walau samarpun, ia tahu bahwa di balik tawa puas yang mengurai darinya, sepasang manik mutiara pucat itu tengah meneteskan berliter-liter air mata. Sosok itu menangis…

Hingga yang terakhir, Naruto benar-benar merasa nafasnya mulai putus dan semua menggelap…

.

.

BRAK!

"KAKEKK?!" Ino berteriak histeris melihat sesosok tubuh yang terkulai di hadapannya. Tubuh tuanya tergantung kaku di dalam sebuah tali panjang yang menjerat lehernya.

Itachi menegang sejenak, namun ia secepatnya mampu menguasai diri. Di papahnya tubuh Ino mendekati sesosok tubuh lelaki tua itu yang mengantung kaku.

Di depan jasad lelaki tua dengan iris samudra itu juga tergantung sosok lain, yaitu sesosok kerangka manusia dengan rambut indigo panjang di kepala dan kimono putih pucat yang ternoda oleh darah.

.

.

The End

.

.

Special thanks to :

**Fiyui-chan** : haha… ga' papa yang penting sekarang udah review. Kalo soal suka ga' suka sama SasuSaku tu terserah tiap orang deh. Tapi memang bener sih, kenapa kok ga' suka SasuSaku? Padahal mereka kan pair paling romantic di Naruto. XD

Well, ini memang endingnya. Tapi tenang aja, bagian SasuSaku yang bersatu nati nyelip di epilog. Jangan sedih okey, tunggu chap depan yang epilognya..b

**Karasu Uchiha** : haha… ini endingnya. Menurut kamu gimana? Mengantung? Biasa saja? atau malah jelek? :D

**Cutenaru :** oke, paling enggak chap ini udah menjawab rasa penasaran kamu kan. :D ini masih ada epilognya lho.

**Berlian Cahyadi** : iya, Hinata pasti dendam banget tuh. Gimana rasanya ga' sakit, masa' hanya untuk bersama orang yang kita cintai aja ga' boleh. Haha :D

Guest : ga' tahu kenapa tapi saya cukup senang ada reader yang ga' perduli soal pairing-hehehe- paling enggak ga' ada yang protes kan. XD

Tapi thanks lho, semoga puas dengan chapter ini.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah berkenan membaca fic ini. akhirnya fic ini selesai juga, setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Hahaha…

Tapi fic ini belum sepenuhnya selesai. Nanti masih ada epilognya lho…

RnR please… XD


	12. Chapter 12

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*The Secret Of Death Song*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*The Epilog*

.

.

Ia tak pernah merasa sesepi ini sejak 50 tahun terakhir, tubuh rentanya bersandar lelah di atas sebuah bangku tua di atas bukit itu. ini tak berbeda seperti dulu, saat sosoknya masih perkasa. Ia sekarang hanyalah seorang lelaki tua yang merajut asa.

Tangan rentanya mengenggam sebuah liontin perak usang, namun masih tampak indah, ketika ia membuka liontin tersebut terpampanglah sebuah foto mungil sosok gadis berambut indigo yang tersenyum lembut. Ia juga ikut tersenyum dan mengecup pelan photo tua itu.

"Hinata…" ia berujar pelan, seiring belaian angin yang ikut mengumamkan bisikan-bisikan lembut penenag jiwa. Ah, kapankan ia kan bersama sang kekasihnya dulu? Bersama gadis yang ia cintai?

Sosok gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat tersenyum sendu, ia dekati sosok renta itu.

"Kakek?" dengan penuh perhatian kaki mungilnya menapak di hadapan lelaki tua tersebut. Membuat iris aqua cemerlangnya dan iris sapphire lelaki tua yang kini memudar itu dapat bertemu, sang kakek tersenyum sendu. Dan menepuk kepala sang gadis.

.

.

Ruang bernuansa putih itu tersinari oleh sinar mentari. Sosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda menerawang diam, ia mencoba tuk turun dari atas ranjang. Menggerakkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang sebelumnya menegang. Setelah beberapa bulan, akhirnya ia bisa menapakkan kaki. Mengerakkan kedua penopang tubuhnya yang sangat berharga. Bibir mungilnya mengulum senyum, dan ia melangah pelan-pelan menuju sisi ruang yang terdapat jendela di sana di samping sebuah ranjang lain yang tertutupi oleh tirai.

Ia sibak tirai itu dan mememukan sosok lain yang masih terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya. Gadis itu menatap nanar. Ia mendekati sosok di atas ranjang, sosok lelaki sahabat tersayangnya yang tertidur panjang setelah menyelamatkannya. Mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi dirinya, pahlawannya, Sasuke Uchiha.

Gadis itu menyentuh kening Sasuke yang masih terbabat perban. Ia mengecupnya pelan dan berbisik di telinganya, "bangun, Sasuke-kun…"

Sayangnya tak ada pergerakan yang berarti.

Sakura meneteskan air mata. Apakah sang sahabat akan selamanya menjadi pangeran tidur?

"Bangunlah pahlawanku…" Sakura kembali membelai pipi Sasuke, kali ini airmata dalam klorofilnya semakin deras menghujam sampai-sampai ikut pula membasahi wajah Sasuke.

Setitik air matanya jatuh tepat di ujung mata pemuda itu. Sakura terkesiap, ia melihat Sasuke seolah menangis untuknya.

Sakura tersenyum miris, "kau ingat dongeng tentang sleeping beauty kan? seorang putri yang tertidur lama selama 100 tahun, dan terbangun kembali setelah sang pangeran mengecup bibirnya…? Apakah hal itu juga akan berlaku untukmu…?" gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Sasuke lama dan penuh perasaan. Sembari berdoa dalam hati,

'_kumohon… bangunlah… pahlawanku…'_

Ia melepaskan kecupannya. Air matanya kembali menetes. Gadis itu hendak beranjak, berbalik untuk pergi. Namun tangannya tertahan sebuah tangan lain yang lebih besar.

Sakura tercengang, ia menoleh dan terbelalak kala menemukan sepasang manik onyx itu terbuka dan menatapnya lembut. Bibir Sasuke tertarik membentuk senyum lemah. Ia menatap penuh damba sang gadis yang kembali berurai air mata dan menghambur memeluknya.

"Aku… pulang…"

.

.

Lelaki tua itu menatap sang cucu yang merapatkan syal di lehernya. Ia tersenyum sendu, kemudian menepuk bahu cucunya pelan.

"Bisa… kau am-bilkan syal milik kakek?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut, "Kakek pasti kedinginan ya? sebentar ya, Ino mau mengambil selimut dan teh hangat!" gadis itu hendak berlalu. Namun ia berhenti sejenak ketika sang kakek berujar.

"Terima kasih… atas semuanya… Ino-chan. Kakek merasa tenang sekarang…"

Ino tersenyum dan melangkah kembali.

Angin menerpa sosok tua itu. pandangannya yang semakin mengabur membuatnya hanya mampu melihat cahaya putih. Seiring waktu nafasnya mulai melemah. Dan ia tahu udah saatnya berpisah. Saat bersamaan di ujung sana, ia mampu melihat punggung mungil berbalut kimono yang membelakanginya. Sosok dengan rambut indigo panjang itu menoleh padanya. Parasnya yang ayu tersenyum lebar dengan raut bahagia. Ia mencoba meraih sosok itu, sang gadis seperti mengerti dan dengan senyum lembut menyahut.

Bibir tuanya terbuka, dengan senyum bahagia itu berbisik…

"Tadaima… Hinata-chan…"

Kedua tangan mereka saling bertaut. Dan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ujung jalan sana. tempat kebahagiaan mereka selamanya.

"_Okaeri… Naruto-kun."_

.

.

Ino berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju bangu tua itu. tempat sang lelaki tua terduduk tenang. Kelopak matanya terpejam damai dalam tidurnya. Ino tercengang dan menguncangkan perlahan tubuh renta itu. sampai akhirnya, tangisnya pecah bersamaan dengan sang mentari yang mulai padam.

.

.

The End!

.

.

Gomen kalo akhirannya abal banget, maksa dan gaje. Saya kehabisan ide. Dan bingung harus gimana. Yah, semoga readers sekalian terhibur aja deh. Makasih udah ikutin fic ini sampai akhir. Maaf segala kekurangan dalam fic ini.

Thanks minna-san. Sampai jumpa di fic yang lain… ;D

Thanks for reviewer in the final chap :

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa** : yap, epilog jadi satu kok. Walau pendek ini Cuma saya buat biar matinya Naruto enggak ngenes aja. Tapi emang sejak awal udah saya rencanain.

sakuraBELONGtoSASUKE : hehe, gomen. Tapi di epilog ini SasuSaku udah ada kan. walau mungkin ngegantung sih…

sone uchiha : yap ini epilognya. Semoga puas. :D

**cutenaru** : hehe, gomen kalo lama, pendek pula. Tapi semoga epilog ini ga' mengecewakan.

**Berlian Cahyadi** : hehe thanks lho. Ini epilog udah update.

Thanks all…

Sign,

Pink Uchiha


End file.
